Harry Potter et le Culte du Serpent
by memepotter952504
Summary: DEFI de la Gazette des Bonbons au Citron. Et si le méchant n'était pas celui qu'on croyait ? Et si Voldemort n'était pas aussi sombre qu'on voulait le faire croire ? Et si tout ce qu'on nous avait raconté n'était qu'un énorme mensonge ? Et si tout n'était du qu'à la folie d'un seul homme ? OC. OOC. MPreg.
1. Solitude

**HARRY POTTER ET LE CULTE DU SERPENT**

_Avant Propos_

Résumé : DEFI de la Gazette des Bonbons au Citron. Et si le méchant n'était pas celui qu'on croyait ? Et si Voldemort n'était pas aussi sombre qu'on voulait le faire croire ? Et si tout ce qu'on nous avait raconté n'était qu'un énorme mensonge ? Et si tout n'était du qu'à la folie d'un seul homme ?

PRESENTATION : Bonjour. Aujourd'hui, je vous présente un petit défi de la Gazette des Bonbons au Citron, plus précisément un générateur de contraintes. j'en ai choisies cinq. Les voici : Drago/Susan (rom.) Amélia/Sirius (rom.) Bellatrix/Ginny (rom.) Sirius/Narcissa (rom.) Thème : La folie J'annonce déjà la couleur. Ce sera un gros délire ! Avec pas mal d'**OOC** ! Rating M pour violence, torture mais aussi scènes érotiques, et autres ... Comme c'est un monde magique, il y aura du un **MPreg**. Et pour encore plus de challenge pour ma petite tête créative, je me suis ajouté une autre contrainte, un **maximum de 1000 mots** **par chapitre** ! Et j'ai relevé au passage plusieurs autres défis, toujours de la Gazette, pour encore plus de fun et de plaisir.

Alors je le dis maintenant pour que cela soit clair, la **fic est** **TERMINEE** ! Elle compte en tout et pour tout **65 chapitres**.

Sur ce bonne lecture XD

Memepotter952504

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Solitude**

Ploc ! Ploc ! Ce bruit incessant contre la vitre ... Et au loin le tonnerre qui gronde ... On pouvait apercevoir par la fenêtre le ciel noir et un nouvel éclair qui le zébrait. Une sombre journée d'été de cette bonne année 1995.

Enfin, bonne année. Pas pour tout le monde ... Il y avait un jeune homme de quinze ans qui était avachi contre le mur de sa chambre délabrée, dans une maison de la banlieue de Privet Drive. Il avait une touffe de cheveux noirs en bataille et des yeux verts, semblable à deux émeraudes. Une cicatrice en forme d'éclair barrait son front. Il s'appelait Harry Potter.

Et le jeune garçon pleurait silencieusement, le regard porté vers la fenêtre, dans le vide. Il était malheureux et se sentait seul. Il avait été seul une très grande partie de sa vie. On ne pouvait pas dire que sa famille moldue était très présente pour lui si ce n'est pour lui demander de faire les corvées, le dénigrer et le rabaisser. Les Dursley considéraient qu'il était un monstre. Et où est-ce qu'on trouve un monstre dans le monde moldu ? Dans le placard, bien sûr. Il avait vécu dans le placard sous l'escalier pendant une dizaine d'années avant d'être envoyé dans cette chambre parce que les Dursley avaient peur que d'autres monstres ne les surveillent. Des monstres ? Non, des sorciers. Mais pour ces moldus, cela ne faisait aucune différence.

Il y a deux ans, Harry avait cru au rêve d'avoir une famille en la personne de Sirius Black. Son père avait choisi cet homme, son meilleur ami, pour être son parrain. Pendant douze ans, Sirius avait passé sa vie derrière les barreaux d'une cellule d'Azkaban pour des crimes qu'il n'avait pas commis. Il s'était échappé deux années auparavant pour attraper le traître qui avait vendu James et Lily et avait tué une dizaine de moldus avant de disparaître. C'était plus ou moins à ce moment-là qu'Harry avait fait sa connaissance. Sirius lui avait proposé de le reprendre chez lui une fois innocenté, qu'ils vivent ensemble.

Hélas, cet espoir était parti en fumée quelques semaines plus tôt car Sirius était mort. Il avait traversé le voile du Ministère après avoir pris de plein fouet l'impardonnable de Bellatrix Lestrange. Et tout cela était de sa faute ! S'il n'avait pas cru aux visions envoyées par Voldemort, ces visions où il voyait le mage noir torturer son parrain pour qu'il prenne cette foutue prophétie !

Il avait voulu sauver Sirius de cette torture. C'était pour cela qu'il était parti au Ministère de la Magie avec ses amis. Mais cela s'était avéré être un piège. Sirius n'avait jamais été retenu prisonnier, il n'avait jamais été torturé, il n'avait même jamais quitté Square Grimmaurd, la maison familiale des Black.

Voldemort avait eu besoin de lui pour récupérer la prophétie qui les concernait tous les deux. Et Harry avait fait exactement ce qu'il voulait sans s'en rendre compte. Lui et ses amis s'étaient vite retrouvés encerclés par des mangemorts et Lucius Malfoy et Bellatrix Lestrange lui avaient réclamé la boule de verre contenant la prophétie. Ils s'étaient défendus mais que pouvaient faire une poignée d'étudiants face à des sorciers aguerris ? Rien si ce n'est tenter de survivre.

Ils s'étaient repliés dans une salle étrange avec une immense arche étrange. Elle était sans aucun doute un vestige d'un bâtiment très ancien et une étrange magie s'en dégageait. Une magie qui, sans être agressive, donnait froid dans le dos. Ils s'étaient fait acculer les uns contre les autres pour finir par être tous séparés sous l'assaut des mangemorts. La prophétie s'était brisée sur le sol de pierre dans la bataille et ils étaient tous perdus. Et des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix étaient venus les secourir et parmi eux se tenait Sirius. Il était venu le secourir et lui, il l'avait fait tuer parce qu'il l'avait fait sortir de sa cachette.

C'était de sa faute ! Tout était de sa faute ! Ses parents ... Cédric ... et maintenant Sirius ! Il avait l'impression que le professeur Snape avait raison. Il était un aimant à problèmes. Autour de lui, il n'y avait que morts et malheurs. Plus d'une fois ses meilleurs amis avaient risqué leur vie pour lui et avaient failli y rester. Ils avaient été blessés. Tout cela par sa faute ... Il n'était qu'un monstre !

Harry respira profondément pour cesser de pleurer. Il ne voulait pas paraître faible devant son oncle, ce dernier en profiterait et Dudley aussi. Une fois toute trace de son accès de larmes envolée, il se leva et prit quelques-unes de ses affaires et les enfouit dans son sac. Il avait pris sa décision. Il y avait mûrement réfléchi. Les gens mourraient autour de lui parce qu'ils lui étaient proches. Alors il devait s'éloigner de tout le monde. Il aimait tout particulièrement Ron et Hermione et ne voulait pas les perdre. Et il ne voulait pas perdre Remus non plus. Le loup-garou était le dernier des Maraudeurs, le dernier à avoir bien connu ses parents. Il ne voulait pas qu'il meure par sa faute. Il était persuadé que d'une certaine manière son père l'observait et qu'il était en très colère contre lui pour la mort de Sirius. Il ne voulait pas cela pour Remus.

Il jeta son sac sur son épaule, regarda une dernière fois sa chambre avant de descendre et de sortir de la maison. Il ne savait pas où il allait aller ni même ce qu'il ferait mais il ne resterait pas à Privet Drive. Il n'aimait pas cet endroit. Il ne lui rappelait que souffrance. Mais sa vie au final était quoi ? De la souffrance... Il posa un pied devant l'autre et s'éloigna de la maison de son oncle et de sa tante sans même jeter un regard en arrière. Et de cela, il n'avait aucun remord.

Non. Ses remords se portaient plutôt sur sa sinistre solitude qui serait dorénavant sa seule amie.


	2. Disparu

**Chapitre 2 : Disparu**

Un homme tout vêtu de noir marchait dans un couloir du château. Ses robes étaient longues et amples et cachaient son corps bien formé. De plus, elles étaient bien pratiques pour transporter fioles et autres accessoires nécessaires dans leurs multiples poches. Le Maître des Potions avait occasionnellement attaché ses cheveux noirs en une queue lâche ce qui adoucissait ses traits déjà très durs. C'était les vacances, il n'avait pas à paraître sévère pour ses élèves.

Il était connu pour son côté très strict, froid et sans coeur. Rien n'était plus loin de la vérité. Severus Snape savait éprouver des sentiments, il avait un coeur dans sa poitrine. Mais il était brisé depuis bien longtemps. Et il n'était pas sûr qu'un jour quelqu'un puisse en prendre les débris et le réparer.

Malgré le fait que c'était la mi-juillet, il avait été appelé par Dumbledore.

Il devait beaucoup à ce dernier. Il l'avait sauvé d'Azkaban. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il portait la Marque du Serpent que beaucoup de gens appelaient à tort la Marque des Ténèbres. Severus était entré des années auparavant dans une secte qui vouait un culte à la Déesse-Serpent. Bien que cela fût interdit puisqu'il s'agissait d'anciens cultes sorciers qui avaient été proscrits, le groupe était inoffensif.

Mais quelqu'un, un très puissant mage noir, avait fait passer le Grand Prêtre pour un monstre sanguinaire. C'était simple et intelligent pour couvrir ses traces mais il était impossible de le prouver et personne ne voulait entendre et encore moins croire les membres de la Secte du Serpent. Rien que le fait qu'ils en portaient la Marque sur leur bras prouvait qu'ils étaient dangereux et devaient être enfermés.

Dumbledore l'avait sauvé, témoignant qu'il était encore jeune et qu'il avait été influencé par les mauvaises personnes. Il s'était porté garant pour lui. Severus lui en était reconnaissant. Il ne pouvait finalement pas faire le métier qu'il voulait en tant que Maître des Potions, mais au moins, il avait un travail.

« Vous m'avez fait appeler, Albus ? » demanda-t-il en entrant dans le bureau de son bienfaiteur.

« Oui, en effet, Severus, » répondit le vieux mage. « J'aurais un service à vous demander. »

« Je vous écoute. »

« Il faudrait que vous alliez jeter un coup d'oeil à Privet Drive pour vous assurer qu'Harry va bien et est bien en sécurité. »

« Pourquoi moi, Albus ? » demanda le Maître des Potions qui s'était un peu renfrogné. « Je ne suis pas son référant. Vous devriez demander à Minerva. »

On ne pouvait pas dire que les relations entre Harry Potter et lui étaient cordiales. D'autant plus regrettable qu'il aimait sa mère, mais l'enfant ressemblait tellement à James Potter, l'homme qui l'avait humilié durant toutes ses études à Poudlard et qui avait en plus épousé la seule femme que Severus n'avait jamais aimée. Et le jeune Potter, par son regard, lui rappelait aussi douloureusement Lily avec ses deux perles émeraude qui pétillaient exactement de la même façon. Sauf qu'il ne les avait plus jamais vues pétiller pour lui.

« Parce que vous saurez mieux vous occuper de la situation que Minerva s'il s'avère qu'il y a un problème, mon garçon. »

« Très bien, » capitula l'homme en noir qui savait quand il pouvait gagner une bataille et quand il la perdait. Il ne voulait même pas essayer d'engager le combat sur ce terrain-là. Le jeu n'en valait pas la chandelle. « Je pars pour Privet Drive. »

Severus prit congé de son bienfaiteur et quitta Poudlard de sa démarche rapide. Il transplana et se retrouva dans une petite banlieue moldue où toutes les maisons étaient identiques. Il était allé une seule fois à Privet Drive pour assurer la surveillance du garçon durant les vacances de l'année précédente quand le mage noir était revenu mais il n'était encore jamais entré dans la maison des Dursley, observant de loin.

Toutefois, il sentit que quelque chose avait changé. C'était perceptible dans l'air pour quiconque connaissant les lieux, ainsi que la magie, puisse le ressentir. Il n'y avait plus de barrière magique. Si le mage noir attaquait maintenant, Potter serait sans défense. Il pressa le pas et alla sonner à la porte.

« C'est pour quoi ? » demanda un adolescent obèse avec agressivité en ouvrant la porte.

« Je viens parler à Mr et Mme Dursley, » répondit Severus en retenant un maximum son mauvais caractère.

« MAMAN ! C'EST POUR TOI ! » hurla le gamin qui manquait cruellement d'éducation. Finalement, à côté, Potter semblait terriblement bien élevé.

« Oui ? » fit Pétunia Dursley avant de se figer avec une expression de colère et de dégoût sur le visage. « Toi ! »

« Bonjour Pétunia, » soupira le Maître des Potions. « Je viens voir ton neveu pour m'assurer qu'il va bien. Ordre de Dumbledore. »

« Bonne chance, il a mis les voiles hier, » cracha la moldue. « Je m'en lave les mains de ce maudit monstre anormal ! »

Severus se pinça l'arête du nez. Pétunia n'avait décidément pas changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue. Toujours aussi 'agréable' avec les sorciers.

« Puis-je au moins voir s'il a laissé un indice pour pouvoir le retrouver ? » demanda-t-il. « Il ne doit pas traîner dans les rues avec le danger qui rôde autour de lui. »

« Il n'a rien laissé à part une lettre ! Si tu le retrouves, pas la peine de le ramener ici ! C'est clair ? »

« Pour moi, ça l'est parfaitement, Pétunia. Je ne t'aurais certainement pas choisie pour élever un enfant sorcier. Mais la décision ne dépend pas de moi ..., » Il tendit la main. « La lettre, je te prie, » demanda-t-il.

Elle la lui donna et ferma la porte sans un mot. Severus soupira une nouvelle fois avec l'enveloppe entre les mains. Il transplana chez lui pour être plus à l'aise pour la lire et savoir pourquoi Potter avait décidé de disparaître.


	3. Les Intentions d'Harry

**Chapitre 3 : Les Intentions d'Harry**

Severus s'installa dans son fauteuil délabré de la maison de son enfance. Il n'avait jamais pensé à quitter l'Impasse du Tisseur. Pourquoi le faire alors qu'il n'y passait qu'une infime partie de l'année ? Le reste du temps, il logeait à Poudlard, même en période de fêtes. Il s'était préparé un café pour la lecture de cette lettre et il s'apprêtait à la décacheter.

Il reconnut immédiatement l'écriture du lion décérébré qu'il avait eu en cours ces cinq dernières années. Mais elle était tremblante et quelques larmes avaient taché le parchemin et fait couler un peu d'encre. Malgré cela, la lettre restait plus que lisible.

_Cher professeur, ou quiconque lira cette lettre, _

_Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas. Je ne peux plus. Je ne peux plus vivre cette vie où il n'y a plus personne à laquelle je peux me rattacher à cause d'un mégalomane complètement fou en quête de sang et de puissance. _

_Je suis un monstre. J'apporte le malheur et la mort autour de moi, à ceux qui me sont le plus proche. Je ne peux pas continuer avec tous ces morts sur la conscience. Mes parents, Cédric, et maintenant Sirius ... Je ne peux plus vivre ainsi. Les mots me manquent. Je n'arrive pas à expliquer ce sentiment qui me serre et me ronge de l'intérieur mais j'étouffe. _

_Je n'arrive plus à me regarder dans une glace. Finalement, ce que mon oncle et ma tante disaient, ce que le professeur Snape disait, tout est vrai. _

_Je suis supposé tuer un homme alors que je n'ai même plus la volonté de vivre. Cela est une vaste blague. Et bien amère. Comme si j'avais eu la moindre chance face à Voldemort. Je n'en ai jamais eu. Je dois ma survie qu'aux sacrifices des autres et non en mes actes. Au contraire, c'est plutôt ma faute qui fait que les autres meurent pour moi. Et je ne veux plus de cela. _

_Sans moi, vous aurez probablement une chance de le vaincre sans que trop de personnes ne meurent dans cette guerre. Du moins, je l'espère. _

_Ne me cherchez pas, cela ne servirait à rien, si ce n'est vous faire perdre du temps. Je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire. Et je vais là où je me sentirais au plus proche d'eux. Dites juste à Remus, Hermione et aux Weasley que je suis désolé. Mais je ne peux plus continuer alors qu'ils sont tous loin, partis à jamais, me laissant seul dans ce monde qui ne m'a apporté plus de malheurs que de réel bonheur. _

_Sincèrement désolé, _

_Harry. _

En lisant cela, Severus sentit un sentiment de culpabilité le gagner. Il avait sans doute été un peu trop dur avec Potter. Non, Harry. Il avait été trop dur avec Harry. Et il savait aussi qu'à sa manière, Lupin l'avait été aussi. Le loup pleurait la mort de son meilleur ami et dans sa colère et son chagrin, il avait reproché à Harry d'en être responsable... Sauf qu'ils l'étaient tous d'une certaine façon. Personne n'avait eu l'idée de rassurer le garçon. Il aurait pu le faire, mais il pensait que ce n'était pas son rôle.

Il soupira en se passant une main sur son visage, se sentant tout d'un coup vieux et fatigué. Mais il ne resta pas ainsi longtemps et il se leva rapidement. Il avait une petite idée de ce qu'Harry allait faire et où. Et vu le temps qui s'était déjà écoulé, il craignait d'arriver trop tard.

Il transplana immédiatement pour le seul lieu qui avait du sens pour lui au vu de cette lettre d'adieux. Il se retrouva de nouveau dans cette ville dans laquelle il venait chaque année, le jour d'Halloween déposer des lys blanches sur la tombe de son amour perdu. Il était revenu à Godric's Hollow mais cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas un sentiment de deuil qui l'habitait. Il avait peur.

Il fonça dans la maison des Potter et y trouva des traces de passage d'Harry. Le sol recouvert d'une épaisse couche de poussière portait des traces de pas. Le jeune homme avait, semble-t-il, passé la nuit sur place. Sa valise était grande ouverte dans le salon abandonné. Ce qui frappa le plus le serpentard, c'était la présence de tout le matériel de potion sur la table de la cuisine, ainsi qu'un livre. La potion fumait encore. Severus s'en approcha et reconnut de suite le Philtre du Mort-Vivant. D'une relativement bonne qualité. Il en était étonné puisqu' il n'avait jamais eu l'impression qu'Harry écoutait en cours et que ses travaux étaient en général médiocres.

A première vue, elle venait d'être finie, il avait peut-être encore du temps. Comme le jeune homme n'était plus ici, il ne pouvait être qu'à un seul autre endroit. Au cimetière, sur la tombe de ses parents. Severus sortit en trombe de la maison abandonnée et courut vers le cimetière, situé de l'autre côté de la petite ville, comme s'il avait un dragon qui le poursuivait. Plusieurs personnes se tournèrent à son passage, mais il n'en avait cure. Il voulait sauver Harry, l'empêcher d'utiliser cette potion, surtout qu'il n'avait pas d'antidote sur lui et qu'il n'aurait pas le temps d'en préparer un.

Quand il arriva enfin à l'entrée du cimetière, juste derrière l'église, il savait déjà où chercher et ses yeux onyx se posèrent avec horreur sur le jeune homme qu'il recherchait pour le voir abaisser un flacon. Harry venait de boire la potion.

« Harry ! » cria Severus en accélérant encore le pas malgré son corps qui protestait. « Non ! »

« Professeur ? » fit l'adolescent en se tournant vers lui, le regard étonné. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? »

Severus entendit directement la différence dans la voix du garçon. La potion agissait rapidement. En particulier quand elle était de bonne qualité et ce gryffondor s'était appliqué. Il eut tout juste le temps de rattraper Harry alors qu'il s'effondrait.

« Par Merlin, Harry ! Pourquoi ? »

Mais les deux émeraudes s'étaient refermées.


	4. Sauver l'Enfant Béni

**Chapitre 4 : Sauver l'Enfant Béni**

Severus tenait fermement le corps d'Harry contre lui et essayait de le réveiller. Il savait que c'était inutile mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il voulait le voir ouvrir les yeux même si ce n'était que pour y voir de la colère. Au moins, ils seraient en vie. Il avait promis à Lily, sur sa tombe, de le protéger. Et il avait réussi jusqu'à présent. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il fait cela alors qu'il avait encore des amis ? Il avait certes lu sa lettre mais il savait que le garçon était un gryffondor, qu'il était courageux. Il ne pouvait pas partir ainsi, comme un lâche ! Ou alors il avait trouvé le courage de s'ôter la vie et de la manière la plus douce possible pour être enfin heureux ?

Quelle que soit la raison ou l'état de penser qui justifiait l'action d'Harry, il ne l'acceptait pas. Severus ne pouvait l'accepter et ainsi échouer à protéger le dernier vestige de la femme qu'il aimait et qu'il aimerait toujours. Il se reprit rapidement en faisant le vide dans son esprit et être efficace. Il plaça Harry sous un sort de stase afin que son état ne s'aggrave pas et le serra tout contre lui avant de transplaner pour le seul lieu, auprès de la seule personne qui pourrait peut-être encore le sauver. Sauf qu'il ne réapparut pas devant Poudlard. Il ne pensait pas à Dumbledore. Il ne pensait pas à Poppy Pomfresh. Il ne pensait pas aux médicomages de Sainte-Mangouste. Il ne pensait qu'à une seule personne : le Grand Prêtre. Et il venait d'atterrir devant le portail de sa propriété.

Le Grand Prêtre se réveilla en sursaut. Il avait rêvé de la Déesse. Elle lui avait susurré des mots à l'oreille. Un de ses disciples allait revenir avec un Enfant Béni à sauver. Il lança un _tempus_ en agitant nonchalamment la main, il était encore tôt. Il soupira. Il se leva toutefois pour obéir aux désirs de la Déesse-Mère, la Déesse-Serpent. Il se purifia dans la salle d'eau et se dirigea vers son laboratoire de potions en passant par la cuisine pour attraper un quignon de pain. Il prit l'un de ses nombreux grimoires de potions et le feuilleta jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve enfin la bonne potion. La Déesse la lui avait sifflée tendrement à l'oreille. Il commença immédiatement à la préparer, minutieusement. Religieusement.

Quand elle fut finie, il ressentit dans sa magie que la Déesse le félicitait. Un léger sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres minces. Il versa le contenu de son chaudron dans plusieurs fioles et en garda une pour lui, les autres filèrent immédiatement dans son placard. Il sortit et alla dans la salle de prières et il s'assit en tailleur au centre de la pièce pour se mettre à méditer en attendant la venue de son disciple. Il pouvait méditer partout ailleurs mais il savait que ce serait là qu'il le chercherait en premier lieu, comme à chaque fois qu'on venait le voir. Sauf que sa vie ne se résumait pas au Culte de la Déesse. Il était certes Grand Prêtre mais il faisait d'autres choses aussi ... Mais comme la vie d'un enfant dépendait de lui, autant qu'il soit immédiatement retrouvé !

Il avait une silhouette élancée et le port noble. Ses longs cheveux sombres commençaient à devenir poivre et sel à l'approche de son septantième anniversaire. Il avait les yeux sombres et la peau pâle. Il portait une robe verte sombre avec une doublure en velours émeraude. En dessous, il avait une simple chemise blanche et un pantalon noir.

Il fut distrait de sa méditation par l'arrivée de son familier qui vint s'enrouler lentement autour de son corps, sans le serrer de trop toutefois. Il sourit et fit glisser un long doigt fin sur ses douces écailles pour la saluer. Elle lui siffla chaleureusement à l'oreille en retour et quémanda plus de caresses. Un rire clair s'échappa des lèvres du Grand Prêtre face au comportement de sa douce amie.

Il sursauta légèrement en entendant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir avec grand fracas. Il aurait pourtant dû s'y attendre. Son disciple entra précipitamment dans la pièce quelques instants plus tard avec le corps d'un adolescent dans les bras. Il vit clairement qu'il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas craquer et s'effondrer. L'état de l'enfant devait être sérieusement avancé.

Il se leva et lui demanda de le placer sur la couche qu'il avait préparée spécialement pour lui. Il sortit le flacon de sa robe et se tourna immédiatement vers le jeune homme.

Il se figea.

« Harry Potter ..., » murmura-t-il.

Il se secoua et versa immédiatement l'antidote au Philtre de Mort-Vivante dans la bouche du garçon et lui massa la gorge pour le forcer à avaler.

« Comment saviez-vous ... ? » commença Severus, juste à côté de lui, alors qu'il voyait l'enfant reprendre très lentement quelques couleurs.

« La Déesse est venu me rendre visite en songe, » répondit simplement le Grand Prêtre. « Elle m'a prévenue de ton arrivée, mon ami. »

« Je vous remercie ... Vous et la Déesse, » murmura le Maître des Potions, reconnaissant.

« C'est tout à fait normal. Je ne peux pas décemment laisser mourir un enfant, encore moins un qui a reçu la bénédiction de la Déesse. »

« Il ... »

Severus resta coi, les yeux écarquillés. Le Grand Prêtre sourit.

« Oui, il est béni. Il est né sous le regard de la Déesse, en plein milieu d'une de nos célébrations. Tu n'étais pas encore des nôtres à l'époque. Tu es entré une quinzaine de jours plus tard, si je me souviens bien. » Il porta son regard sombre sur Harry et l'étudia du regard. « Il est bien petit et maigre pour son âge, » nota-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

« Il l'a toujours été. »

Le Grand Prêtre sortit sa baguette et lança un sort de diagnostic. Son visage s'assombrit en voyant les résultats.

« Que sais-tu de son enfance, Severus ? »


	5. Le Réveil

**Chapitre 5 : Le Réveil**

Harry se réveillait lentement. Il se sentait bien. Puis, petit à petit, les souvenirs de la veille ou avant l'envahirent. Il avait quitté Privet Drive pour voir la tombe de ses parents et il avait préparé le Philtre de Morte-Vivante. Il l'avait bu et puis ...

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Il avait vu Snape ! Il était tombé dans les bras de Snape. Il l'avait entendu crier son prénom. C'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait l'appeler ainsi. Et surtout avec de l'inquiétude dans la voix.

Il comprenait mieux pourquoi il était encore en vie. Snape l'avait sauvé. Sauf qu'Harry ne voulait pas qu'on le sauve. Il voulait partir. Il voulait ... mourir. Ne plus avoir à souffrir et enfin avoir la paix.

Il soupira et se leva. Il se sentit un peu étourdi au début. Il mit cela sur le compte du Philtre de Morte Vivante. Il inspecta les lieux.

Harry se tenait dans une chambre aux couleurs chaudes. Tout était dans des nuances de brun, de beige et de vert, naturel. Les murs étaient dans les tons clairs, beige avec des traits brun taupe qui avaient été tracés sans logique dans tous les sens. Les meubles étaient en chêne massif et d'ancienne facture. Ils étaient toutefois très bien entretenus. Il y avait un lit à baldaquin pouvant accueillir deux personnes, une table de nuit, une garde-robe, une table de salon, un bureau et une bibliothèque. Il y avait une causeuse et un vieux fauteuil en cuir marron non loin de la cheminée en marbre blanc. Les rideaux, les draps et le tapis moelleux étaient dans différentes nuances de vert forêt.

Il y avait une grande porte-fenêtre qui menait vers un balcon. Elle était ouverte et un courant d'air doux entrait dans la pièce, chargé en odeurs libres et sauvages. Harry sortit pour voir où il était. En dessous de lui s'étendait une vaste pelouse et plus loin, il pouvait voir une forêt dense. Elle ne semblait toutefois pas aussi dangereuse que la Forêt Interdite.

Il se perdit dans la contemplation du paysage qui était magnifique sous le soleil levant.

« Je vois que notre Belle au Bois Dormant s'est réveillée, » dit une voix douce derrière lui.

Il sursauta et se retourna. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de frayeur à la vue de l'homme. Il s'agissait de Tom Jedusor. Il le reconnaîtrait entre mille. Bien que plus vieux, il ressemblait encore trait pour trait au souvenir du Journal qu'il avait eu le malheur de croiser en seconde année.

Alors comme ça, Voldemort avait réussi à reprendre une apparence physique des plus séduisantes. Il en avait marre d'être une face de serpent squelettique ? Harry n'était pas tenté de lui poser la question.

Cela dit, quelque chose dans la voix et le visage de l'homme ne collait pas. Il semblait ... amical et son sourire dégageait une certaine chaleur. C'était impossible. C'était une ruse pour le tromper. Cela devait être ça. Voldemort ne pouvait pas être cordial et avoir une expression si humaine sur son visage !

Ce dernier se passa une main pâle dans ses cheveux longs en soupirant.

« J'imagine, en voyant ta tête, jeune homme, que tu sais qui je suis, » dit-il doucement.

« Vous êtes Voldemort. »

« Non. »

Le visage de l'homme perdit son sourire et une expression sérieuse entre tristesse, colère et dégoût était apparue sur son visage.

« Vous ressemblez plus à votre ancienne apparence pourtant. Je ne peux pas me tromper. Vous êtes Tom Elvis Jedusor. Donc vous êtes Voldemort ! A moins que vous ayez perdu l'esprit ... »

« Je suis en effet Tom Jedusor, » répondit le septuagénaire avec les sourcils froncés. « Mais je ne suis pas Voldemort. Je ne l'ai jamais été. Et je suis parfaitement sain d'esprit aussi. Par contre, comment me connais-tu ? La dernière fois que je t'ai vu tu avais à peine trois mois. »

Harry resta bouche bée à cette dernière remarque. Il cligna des yeux une fois, deux fois, trois fois, avant de se reprendre.

« Votre Journal Intime. J'ai eu l'occasion de vous voir dans la Chambre des Secrets alors que vous vous apprêtiez à tuer Ginny pour revenir à la vie. »

« Pour rev ... » Tom Jedusor se passa une main sur le visage. « Très bien, reprenons depuis le tout début, » dit-il en allant s'installer dans la causeuse. « Thé ? Chocolat chaud ? Café peut-être ? »

« Euh ... Thé ? »

Le septuagénaire fit appel à un elfe de maison pour que le thé leur soit servi.

« Bien, » soupira Tom après avoir bu une gorgée brûlante. « Reprenons, tu veux bien Harry ? Depuis le tout début. Raconte-moi ton histoire, que je comprenne exactement ce que cet imposteur a fait pour t'expliquer quelle est la réalité à mon sujet. »

Harry lui expliqua donc sa vie depuis le commencement, ce qu'on lui avait raconté de la nuit où ses parents étaient morts, il passa volontairement sous silence ses mauvais traitements chez les Dursley, mais quelque chose dans le regard de l'homme lui disait qu'il n'était pas dupe quant à son stratagème. Il l'écoutait toutefois sans l'interrompre. Il lui parla ensuite de Poudlard et plus particulièrement des événements qui étaient en lien avec Voldemort, tel que le troll des montagnes adulte, Quirell, la Chambre des Secrets et le Basilic, Pettigrow qui l'avait aidé à revenir à la vie, la mort de Cédric, Maugrey Fol Oeil qui n'était personne d'autre que Barty Croupton Junior, les visions d'horreur, et tout dernièrement la mort de Sirius causée par Bellatrix Lestrange et son combat mental contre lui, juste après.

Tom se passa une main sur le visage en soupirant, à la fois choqué et las de tout ceci. Il ne connaissait même pas la moitié du quart des événements puisqu'il vivait ici reclus depuis presque quinze ans. Justement à cause de ce Voldemort.

« Harry. Crois-moi sur parole. Ce n'était pas moi. »


	6. Des Vérités

**Chapitre 6 : Des Vérités**

« Vous croire sur parole ? » fit Harry les yeux écarquillés. « J'ai perdu mes deux parents à cause de Voldemort et on m'a toujours dit que c'était vous. Votre Journal m'a dit que vous étiez Voldemort ! C'est le parfait anagramme ! Vous me l'avez montré vous-même ... Enfin, votre journal ! » Il émit grognement de frustration en se prenant la tête dans les mains. « Pourquoi les choses sont toujours aussi compliquées ? »

Tom soupira et posa une main sur le genou de l'adolescent en face de lui, le faisant sursauter et se reculer vivement.

« Ce Voldemort, il t'en a vraiment fait vivre de toutes les couleurs, » fit-il doucement. « Il est vrai que j'ai 'créé' l'anagramme quand j'étais encore qu'un adolescent, je devais avoir ... » Il haussa les épaules. « ... treize ou quatorze ans. Mais ce n'était juste pour passer le temps. J'ai toujours aimé les jeux d'esprit et de mots. Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un me ferait cela. Depuis des années, quelqu'un salit mon image en me faisant porter le chapeau de tous ces crimes alors que je n'en ai jamais commis qu'un seul dans ma vie, et encore je le regrette aujourd'hui. La seule chose que je fais encore et ce contre la loi, c'est pratiquer les anciens rites en vénérant la Déesse. »

Harry plongea son regard émeraude dans les yeux sombres de Tom et n'y lut que sincérité. Il voulait croire à cela mais Dumbledore ... Tout ce qu'il disait sur Voldemort ... S'il commençait à croire Tom, tout ce dont il croyait jusqu'à présent, tout son monde s'effondrerait.

Tom, Maître dans les arts de l'esprit, eut juste besoin de quelques secondes de contact visuel avec les deux émeraudes d'Harry pour percevoir son désir de le croire mais aussi son hésitation. Il sortit alors doucement sa baguette et la leva en l'air sous son regard soudain méfiant. Harry s'était crispé sous le geste, tous ses sens aux aguets.

« Moi, Tom Elvis Jedusor, je jure que tout ce que j'ai dit jusqu'à présent et que je dirai encore à Harry Potter n'est et ne sera que la pure et simple vérité. »

Un filament de magie bleu roi sortit de la baguette du septuagénaire et vint directement se fondre dans son coeur. La silhouette de Tom brilla de cette même nuance de bleu pendant quelques secondes avant de revenir à la normale.

Il vit les yeux de l'adolescent s'écarquiller. Il était perdu. Il ne savait plus quoi croire.

« Harry. Je n'ai jamais tué tes parents, jamais. James était un cousin. Nous sommes cousins. »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu ne connais donc pas l'arbre généalogique de notre famille ? » s'étonna l'homme en se levant. « Suis-moi. Je vais te le montrer. »

Il le conduisit dans un dédale de couloirs à travers son manoir. Les couleurs étaient très claires et chaleureuses, naturelles, et le soleil entrait par les fenêtres. Ils descendirent un escalier monumental et traversèrent un grand hall. Tom fit un doux sourire en montrant du doigt le nom d'Harry sur la toile.

« Tu vois, tu es juste là. Et moi là. »

« Je n'aurais jamais cru... »

« Je suis un descendant de la deuxième branche des Peverell, Cadmus est mon ancêtre, » expliqua le plus vieux. « Ton père et toi descendez d'Ignotus, le troisième frère. On dit d'ailleurs qu'il était le plus sage des trois. »

« Des trois quoi ? »

« Harry, ta culture sorcière est vraiment déplorable, » soupira l'homme, indulgent. Harry voulut protester. « Je ne te fais pas un reproche. J'étais comme toi à une époque. J'ai aussi été élevé par des moldus. Pour ton information, il existe une légende, un conte pour certains, sur les frères Peverell. On l'appelle justement le _Conte des Trois Frères._ Est-ce que cela te dit quelque chose ? »

« Vaguement. Ce n'est pas un conte de Beedle le Barde ? »

« Oui. Tu les as lu ? »

« Non. J'avoue que je ne suis pas le premier à me plonger dans un livre. Je n'en ai jamais rien tiré de bon du plus loin que je me souvienne. »

Tom fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien, notant juste l'information. Le sous-entendu était clair. Cela avait un rapport avec ses moldus ... Il attendrait que le garçon ait vraiment confiance en lui pour aborder le sujet.

« Oh Merlin ! » s'exclama Harry en regardant le haut de l'arbre généalogique, tirant le plus vieux de sa réflexion.

« Oui, » sourit-il. « Merlin est notre ancêtre. »

« Ce n'était pas à lui que je pensais, en fait, » répondit Harry en pointant du doigt un autre nom. « Enfin, maintenant que les connections sont faites, cela paraît logique. »

Tom grimaça. « Oui. C'est vrai que Salazar n'a pas une renommée des plus reluisantes et à raison. Mais il n'a pas toujours été malfaisant. Il est juste devenu fou. »

« Comment ? »

« La magie noire, quand on ne fait pas attention, peut nous rendre fou, Harry. Ce n'est pas pour rien que certaines personnes ne doivent absolument pas l'apprendre. La magie noire est très puissante, mais elle peut être aussi très dangereuse pour quelqu'un de faible ou d'inexpérimenté. Il faut l'aborder avec beaucoup de prudence. »

« Vous êtes un mage noir ? »

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question.

« Oui. Je suis un Maître en magie noire, en effet. Mais je suis loin d'être fou ou malfaisant. Tout au contraire. Je suis quelqu'un de bienveillant et protecteur. Tant mes disciples que ma famille. Quand j'ai appris la mort de tes parents, j'ai essayé de te retrouver mais quoi que j'ai pu tenter, je ne t'ai jamais trouvé. On t'avait bien caché. »

« Vous voulez dire que vous m'auriez pris avec vous ? » demanda Harry, les yeux écarquillés.

« Tu es ma famille, Harry. »


	7. Une Famille ?

**Chapitre 7 : Une Famille ?**

_Défi le Défi fou : 363 Mot – Domaine (territoire)_

« Ma famille ? »

La voix de l'adolescent était à peine plus forte qu'un murmure et ses yeux étaient embués. Tom crut percevoir une note de supplication dans ces simples mots. Il s'approcha lentement de son petit-cousin et le serra tendrement dans ses bras. Harry se tendit dans un premier temps sous l'étreinte. A part Hermione et Sirius, jamais personne ne l'avait pris ainsi dans ses bras. Pas qu'il n'était pas tactile, mais il n'était pas à l'aise parce que jamais en confiance.

Puis, sentant la force de cet homme contre lequel il se tenait, sentant son étreinte, il ressentit comme un sentiment de protection et de sécurité comme il n'en avait plus ressenti depuis ... Il ne se souvenait même plus... Longtemps. Il se détendit et se coula dans l'étreinte et premier câlin de famille qu'il n'ait jamais eu. C'était différent d'avec son parrain. Avec Sirius, c'était plus amical, ou fraternel, car l'animagus voyait sans cesse James Potter en Harry. Là, c'était paternel ou quelque chose dans le genre. Et cela faisait du bien. Une larme coula silencieusement le long de sa joue et il renifla.

« Si tu as besoin de pleurer, de parler ou quoi que ce soit, Harry, » murmura Tom dans le creux de son oreille. « Je serai toujours là pour toi. Toujours. »

« _Moi aussi, Jeune Deux-Pattes. »_

« Et Nagini aussi peut être une oreille attentive, bien que je ne sais pas trop comment vous pourrez ... »

« Je l'ai comprise, » murmura Harry qui s'était écarté pour avoir le serpent à l'oeil.

Il se souvenait que trop bien de la vision de Mr Weasley se faisant attaquer par un gros serpent. Il était toutefois légèrement différent de celui-là.

« Je te demande pardon ? » fit Tom; surpris et pas sûr d'avoir bien compris.

« J'ai compris Nagini, » répéta Harry en baissant la tête. « Je ... Je suis fourchelangue. »

« Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tu as honte de ce don ? » demanda le septuagénaire, les sourcils froncés, bien qu'intérieurement heureux de savoir qu'il n'était plus le dernier fourchelangue sur terre, à part Edmund. Et cela voulait peut-être dire aussi autre chose ... Il devrait se pencher là-dessus.

« Parce que c'est mal vu. »

Tom rit doucement.

« Non, Harry. Pas vraiment. Maintenant oui, mais la raison remonte au temps de Salazar. Les Fourchelangues sont rares et c'est pour une bonne raison. » Il plongea ses deux orbes sombres dans les yeux émeraudes attentifs. « Les sorciers fourchelangues sont généralement très puissants et sont les seules à pouvoir communiquer avec la Déesse-Mère. Plusieurs sorciers ont tenté au fil des siècles de devenir des apprentis des Grands Prêtres de la Déesse-Serpent mais celui qui n'a pas le don ne peut jamais devenir Prêtre. Et cela a été la source de nombreux conflits. Si on en croit le journal de Lucynda, la fille aînée de Salazar, son père se serait mis à la magie suite à une sévère agression face à mage noir dont il a réchappé de justesse. Sauf que Salazar s'est perdu en chemin et est devenu fou. »

Tom soupira en fixant la tapisserie.

« Allez, on a assez parlé de choses déprimantes pour aujourd'hui, » continua-t-il dans un sourire. « As-tu faim ? »

« Un peu. »

« Un peu ..., » fit le septuagénaire en fixant l'adolescent d'un oeil sceptique. « Harry, tu es resté inconscient pendant trois jours et tu n'as qu'un petit peu faim ?! »

Harry haussa des épaules en détournant le regard. Le plus âgé se passa une main sur le visage.

« Je ne vais pas te mentir, Harry, » commença-t-il doucement. « J'ai remarqué que tu as omis certaines choses par rapport à ton passé, en particulier ta vie chez les Dursley. Je me doute que cela n'a pas été très drôle et que tu n'as vraiment pas envie d'en parler. Je vais respecter ton choix et attendre. Sache juste ceci. A mon époque, lorsque j'étais dans un orphelinat moldu, on me traitait de fils du démon ou monstre ou d'autres insultes toutes aussi fleuries les unes que les autres. Quoi qui te soit arrivé chez les Dursley, et vu quel était ton diagnostic médical, je pense savoir exactement ce qui se passe en général à Privet Drive. » L'adolescent recula de deux pas, une lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux. « Du calme, Harry. Je ne vais pas te juger pour le traitement que d'autres t'infligent. Je ne t'obligerai pas non plus de me les raconter. Si jamais tu veux en parler et vider ce que tu as sur le coeur, je serais là pour écouter. Et je comprendrais encore bien mieux que n'importe qui parce que, au vu de tes cicatrices, je peux facilement deviner que ton enfance est plus que largement comparable à la mienne. Et Harry, je te promets que jamais tu ne retourneras chez ces moldus. Quoi que puisse en dire Dumbledore. J'ai entendu parler des fameuses barrières de sang. C'est grotesque et inutile. Ce genre de barrières n'est efficace que si la personne qui l'a lancée est vivante. Hors ce n'est pas le cas. »

« Comment le savez-vous ? »

« Parce que toutes les magies qui requièrent du sang sont en quelques sortes des rituels de magie noire. » Il posa une main sur l'épaule de l'adolescent. « Et quand bien même elles seraient efficaces, ces barrières, tu ne seras jamais mieux en sécurité qu'auprès de moi, au sein même du **domaine** Serpentard. »

« C'est la maison de Serpentard ? »

« Oui, Harry. C'est plus exactement le Manoir ancestral. Il est incartable, sous fidelitas et extrêmement protégé tant par la magie blanche que la magie noire. Personne ne pourra t'atteindre ici. »

Tom, tout en discutant, poussa Harry vers la salle à manger où le déjeuner venait d'être servi. Ils mangèrent en silence, le plus vieux veillant à ce que le plus jeune mange suffisamment.


	8. Réflexions Communes

**Chapitre 8 : Réflexions Communes**

_Défi le défi fou : 950 Nourriture – Whisky PurFeu (Firewhisky)_

Tom versa un verre de **Whisky PurFeu** à Severus alors qu'il était revenu après avoir prétendu ne pas avoir retrouvé Harry. Le Maître des Potions avait également profité de sa journée pour retourner à Godric's Hollow effacer toute trace du passage de l'adolescent et récupérer ses affaires. Ils étaient confortablement installés devant l'âtre alors que la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps. Harry s'était endormi tôt et Nagini veillait sur lui.

« Severus, » commença Tom. « Dis-moi exactement ce que tu sais sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres, la prophétie dont Harry m'a parlée, ses visions et ce que manigance encore une fois Dumbledore derrière tout cela. Je ne serai pas étonné qu'il tire encore une fois les ficelles dans cette histoire. Ce vieil acidulé a toujours voulu contrôler les choses, il me semble. Et dis-moi aussi ce que les gens disent de Lily et James autour d'Harry parce qu'il ignorait jusqu'à l'existence de notre lien de parenté et son affiliation à Serpentard lui-même ! »

« Les visions sont envoyées par le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour déstabiliser Harry et le faire commettre une erreur comme avec Black. Quant à la prophétie, elle dit ceci : _'Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois...' _Pour le reste ... Je n'en sais rien, Je ne me suis jamais intéressé au sort d'Harry jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore me le demande. Je ne sais pratiquement rien de lui, si ce n'est qu'il ressemble à son foutu père ! »

« C'est vrai qu'il ressemble physiquement à James. Mais au niveau du caractère, il tient plus de Lily. »

Tom sirota lentement une gorgée du liquide ambré et le laissa brûler délicieusement sa gorge avant de l'avaler.

« Et Dumbledore ? »

« Je ne sais pas, Grand Prêtre. »

« Severus, combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te dise que tu peux me tutoyer et m'appeler par mon prénom en dehors des cérémonies ?! »

Le Maître des Potions pinça les lèvres, mal à l'aise, tandis que Tom soupirait.

« Je ne sais rien des manigances de Dumbledore, mais j'ai pu remarquer durant ces cinq dernières années que, d'une certaine manière, il encourageait presque Harry à aller au-devant du danger pour sauver Poudlard. Comme s'il souhaitait qu'il le fasse. »

« Je suppose que c'est pour ça qu'il n'a pas fait enlever la candidature d'Harry au tournoi des trois sorciers, » avança Tom en se frottant le front.

« Il pouvait ? »

« Bien sûr, » répondit le septuagénaire. « Je ne me rappelle plus des détails mais oui. Il y avait un simple petit rituel à faire avec la Coupe de Feu pour casser le contrat. »

« Dumbledore disait que rien n'existait pour empêcher Harry de concourir. »

« Il mentait, » confirma Tom le regard assombri par la colère. « Enfin... »

Tom réfléchit quelques instants à la prophétie qu'il venait d'entre.

« Je trouve que cette prophétie n'a aucun sens. James et Lily n'ont jamais défié personne ! »

« Lily sûrement ! Potter ... »

« Il a mûri en grandissant Severus... Cela n'excuse pas ce qu'il t'a fait mais ... Qui a dit la prophétie et quand ? »

« Trelawney, je crois. Elle l'aurait dite à Dumbledore. »

« Encore ce vieux sénile, » soupira-t-il en se frottant le menton. « Tu l'as entendue. De la bouche de la voyante, je veux dire ? »

« Non. Ni vu un souvenir. »

« Et Harry ? »

« Dumbledore la lui a rapportée quand il était à l'infirmerie juste après la mort de Black. »

« Quoi ?! » s'exclama Tom qui était toujours d'un naturel très calme. Severus sursauta. « Il a rapporté pareille prophétie alors qu'Harry venait de voir son parrain mourir ?! »

« Oui, c'est exactement ce qu'il a fait. »

Tom plongea son visage dans ses mains pâles, se sentant encore plus vieux et fatigué.

« Je ne m'étonne même plus de l'acte d'Harry ... C'est beaucoup trop à supporter pour des épaules aussi jeunes. »

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux à observer les flammes.

« Je crois que je vais rendre une petite visite à cette voyante, » dit soudain le septuagénaire en posant son verre.

« Grand Pr ... T... Tom ? »

« C'est bien mieux comme cela, » sourit le Grand Prêtre avant de redevenir sérieux. « Tu n'as jamais entendu la prophétie que de la bouche de Dumbledore, Severus. Elle peut très bien exister telle quelle comme elle peut très bien avoir été modifiée ... »

« Trelawney ne quitte jamais Poudlard, » fit le Maître des Potions. « Elle ne quitte que très rarement sa tour même. Si je la voix dix fois sur l'année, c'est un exploit ... »

« Je vois ... Quelle tour ? »

« La plus haute tour nord. »

Tom hocha la tête et se leva. Il invita son disciple s'il souhaitait rester dormir et il se dirigea lui-même vers les chambres. Il passa un instant près de celle d'Harry et vit Nagini en sortir précipitamment.

« _Qu'y a-t-il, Nagini ? »_

_« Il est très agité. Je venais te chercher. »_

Tom fronça les sourcils et entra dans la chambre. Harry bougeait et hurlait silencieusement dans son sommeil. Il se concentra sur la magie et remarqua le sortilège de silence. Il l'ôta immédiatement et ses tympans furent percés par d'horribles hurlements. Il se précipita auprès de lui et le réveilla.

« _Shh ... C'est fini, Harry_. »


	9. Une Visite Nocturne

**Chapitre 9 : Une Visite Nocturne**

_Défi le défi fou : 295 Sortilège - Legilimens_

Tom ondulait gracieusement sur le sol de Poudlard. Il n'était pas revenu à l'école depuis une bonne trentaine d'années et il était obligé d'y entrer comme un voleur. Il avait profité que Severus doive y revenir pour traverser les barrières, glissé sous ses robes noires sous sa forme animagus. Le Maître des Potions l'avait rapproché au plus de la tour nord sans trop se détourner du chemin menant au bureau directorial. La vipère noire s'était glissée sur le sol dans l'ombre d'une alcôve et depuis, il profitait de l'ombre de la nuit pour se diriger incognito vers la tour de la voyante.

Sa progression était silencieuse mais incroyablement longue. Il fuirait rapidement par le passage sous le Saule Cogneur dont Severus lui avait informé l'existence un peu plus tôt.

Au bout de ce qui lui sembla une éternité, il arriva enfin devant l'échelle qui menait à la classe et aux appartements de Sybille Trelawney. Il reprit forme humaine et monta gracieusement à l'étage.

A peine eut-il ouvert la trappe qu'il la referma en grimaçant. Il y avait tellement d'odeur d'encens que cela l'agressait fortement aux narines. Il ne voulait même pas savoir comment cela aurait été sous sa forme de serpent. Il aurait certainement été déboussolé. Le choc de l'odeur passé et n'ayant de toute façon pas le choix, il rouvrit la trappe et se hissa élégamment par l'ouverture.

Il se dirige silencieusement dans le noir vers une autre porte, louvoyant entre les tables circulaires. Il ne voyait pas grand-chose dans les ténèbres et les ombres de la nuit mais il sut immédiatement que la professeure manquait cruellement de goût.

Il ouvrit silencieusement la porte menant aux appartements privés de la voyante et se glissa dans la chambre à coucher.

Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur la vieille sorcière endormie. Ce ne sera que d'autant plus simple puisqu'elle était plongée dans le sommeil. Il s'assura d'abord qu'elle reste endormie lors de son voyage dans sa mémoire puis il lança l'incantation.

« _Legilimens_, » murmura-t-il.

L'avantage quand on était un aussi grand maître des arts mentaux, comme lui, on n'était pas obligé d'avoir un contact oculaire pour entrer dans les esprits des autres quand ces derniers avaient leurs barrières abaissées. Et la sorcière ne semblait même pas en avoir au vu de l'extrême facilité avec laquelle il était entré.

Il remonta rapidement mais en douceur jusqu'au moment où la voyante avait dit la prophétie. Il tomba sur quelque chose d'étrange. Il retrouva un souvenir avec cette prophétie telle qu'elle lui a été rapportée mais au vu des volutes noires, le souvenir était un faux. La mémoire de la sorcière avait été modifiée. Apparemment, la prophétie d'origine devait vraiment déranger pour qu'on aille jusqu'à modifier la mémoire de la prophétesse.

Il inspira profondément et commença à décortiquer l'esprit de la sorcière pour retrouver le souvenir d'origine. Même si on lançait un sortilège d'amnésie sur quelqu'un, la mémoire n'était jamais totalement effacée. Il y avait toujours des traces dans le subconscient de la personne ainsi que des impressions. Il lui fallut beaucoup de temps et de patience mais il réussit à récupérer quelques bribes du souvenir.

Il ressortit de l'esprit de la sorcière avec la nausée. Il vomit de la bile sur le côté. Il n'aurait jamais cru ... Pendant tout ce temps ... Et la prophétie, il la connaissait déjà. Même si l'esprit de la voyante n'avait pu que lui fournir qu'un souvenir tronqué, il savait exactement ce qui se passait. Il l'avait déjà entendue, des décennies auparavant, lors de son initiation auprès du précédent Grand Prêtre.

Il se reprit et nettoya toute trace de son passage avant de quitter rapidement les lieux. Il observa par la fenêtre le ciel commencer à se colorer avec le lever du soleil. Il se désillusionna et parcourut les couloirs du château à grands pas. Il se dirigea immédiatement vers le Saule Cogneur. Il fit léviter une brindille et la propulsa dans le noeud à la base de l'arbre magique afin de l'immobiliser suffisamment longtemps pour le laisser passer.

Il devait marcher légèrement penché en avant afin de ne pas se cogner la tête sur le plafond bas du couloir et arriva un quart d'heure plus tard dans la Cabane Hurlante. Là, il transplana pour le Manoir ancestral de sa famille. Il se dirigea immédiatement vers son bureau et ouvrit un de ses nombreux carnets de notes, celui qui contenait la prophétie qui le concernait.

_Aux heures les plus sombres, l'Enfant Béni rejoindra le Servant de la Déesse._

_Les Deux Âmes à l'enfance torturée trouveront un Compagnon en l'autre_

_Et ensemble, ils guideront le Monde hors des Ténèbres. _

_Le Monstre sera alors terrassé,_

_La Mère disparue sera alors retrouvée,_

_Le Monde magique sera alors à nouveau en paix, _

_Et les Anciens Rites seront à nouveau célébrés. _

_Aux heures les plus sombres, l'Enfant Béni rejoindra le Servent de la Déesse_

_Et ensemble, les Deux Serpents guideront le Monde hors des Ténèbres. _

Tom s'appuya lourdement contre le dossier de sa chaise. Ainsi l'heure avait sonné et il allait devoir ressortir au grand jour. Et le monstre ... Il n'en revenait pas ! Il lui avait fait confiance pendant tellement d'années. Il l'avait même pendant un temps vu comme un grand-père bienveillant. Si seulement il avait su quel monstre se cachait derrière ce masque bienveillant, cet air de papy-gâteau, jamais tout ceci ne serait arrivé. Il aurait dû insister auprès de James et Lily quand il en avait eu l'occasion au lieu de faire confiance à Dumbledore. Il aurait dû insister pour qu'ils restent au Manoir Serpentard. Mais non, ils étaient partis pour Godric's Hollow et le monstre, Dumbledore, en avait profité pour les attaquer alors qu'ils lui faisaient confiance afin de tuer l'enfant béni qui causerait sa perte.

Sauf un enfant béni de la Déesse bénéficie de sa protection ! Dumbledore avait échoué et espérait alors, en éduquant Harry comme il l'avait fait jusqu'à présent, qu'il tue le Grand Prêtre au lieu d'accomplir la prophétie...


	10. L'Identité du Mage Noir

**Chapitre 10 : L'Identité du Mage Noir**

Pris d'un accès de colère, la magie de Tom éclata comme elle ne l'avait plus fait depuis très longtemps et tout autour de lui ne fut plus que désordre et objets brisés. Une fois cet accès de magie accidentelle passé, il respira profondément pour se calmer.

Il n'aimait pas cela. Le monstre était Dumbledore ! C'était Dumbledore qui avait détruit sa vie ! Dumbledore qui avait tué James et Lily parmi tant d'autres personnes ! Dumbledore qui avait placé Harry chez des moldus qui ne le traitent même pas comme il se devrait alors qu'il y avait tant de familles sorcières qui auraient accepté avec joie de l'élever ! Dumbledore qui poussait Harry à braver les dangers dans l'espérance qu'il se tue ou qu'il vienne le tuer lui pour qu'il disparaisse du tableau !

Tout était de la faute d'Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Ordre de Merlin première classe, Enchanteur-en-Chef et Manitou Suprême de la Confédération Internationale des Mages et Sorciers ! Il était beau le grand homme qui se targuait être le défenseur de la lumière ... Plus mage noir que lui ...

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? » demanda la voix d'Harry.

Tom releva la tête et croisa le regard vert de son cousin et celui, beaucoup plus sombre de Severus. Tous les deux se posaient des questions et le Maître des Potions était inquiet.

« Il n'y a pas d'âge pour la magie accidentelle, » soupira le Grand Prêtre.

« Et qu'est-ce qui a pu vous faire perdre le contrôle ? » demanda Severus.

« Colère. » L'homme en noir releva un sourcil. « La prophétie. Elle est fausse. »

« Ah. Donc, cette vieille folle n'a pas fait de prophétie p... »

« Elle en a fait une. Mais une toute autre qui ne m'était pas inconnue, » fit Tom en se relevant et agitant la main pour ranger son bureau. Il prit son calepin et le tendit ouvert au Maître des Potions. « Regarde. Tu peux aussi regarder Harry. Cela te concerne aussi mais note qu'il y a toujours une part d'ambiguïté dans les prophéties. »

Pendant que le Grand Prêtre se servait un verre de Whisky, les deux autres sorciers lurent la prophétie.

« Je comprends plus rien, » soupira Harry. « Pourquoi Dumbledore m'aurait dit une toute autre prophétie que celle-ci ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y gagnerait ? »

« C'est vrai que c'est à n'y plus rien comprendre, » admit Severus en échangeant un regard avec son élève. « Tom ? Qu'est-ce que vous ne nous dites pas ? »

« L'identité du mage noir, » siffla ce dernier. Sa voix était sèche et froide, emprunte d'amertume. « On a tous été aveugles ! Il joue avec nous depuis des décennies sans qu'on le soupçonne ! »

« Qui ? »

« En qui accordons-nous aveuglément confiance parce qu'il est vieux et sage ? Qui a tellement de pouvoir qu'il prend ou influence les décisions au Ministère ? Qui a suffisamment d'esprit pour arriver jusqu'à me berner moi ? QUI PREND TOUJOURS TOUTES LES DÉCISIONS QUI CONCERNENT HARRY ? » Il s'était retourné et avait commencé à hurler avant que sa voix ne se brise. « Quel est l'homme en qui n'importe quel orphelin sorcier accorderait sa confiance après quelques heures en sa compagnie ? » ajouta-t-il dans un murmure à peine audible.

« Non ..., » murmura Severus. « C'est impossible ! Pas lui ! »

« Pourtant, dans le souvenir que j'ai réussi à récupérer, je l'ai vu. Et il était défiguré par son usage abusif et incontrôlé de la magie noire. Il doit sûrement porter un glamour très puissant pour garder cela caché. »

« Qui ? » redemanda Harry. « Vu que cela me concerne, j'ai le droit de savoir. »

« Réfléchis, Potter ! »

« C'est de retour à Potter ? » soupira l'adolescent. « Je savais que c'était trop beau pour durer. Je ne suis que Saint Potter, le foutu gamin d'un connard qui vous a mené la vie dure. Je ne suis que cela, l'enfant de Lily et James Potter ... Personne ne s'intéresse à Harry ! » Il se détourna de son professeur pour fixer son cousin. « Qui est-ce, Tom ? »

« Qui t'a mis chez les Dursley, Harry ? » demanda le Grand Prêtre.

« Dumbled ... » Harry s'interrompit brutalement dans sa réponse alors que son esprit faisait le lien. « Non ... »

Il s'enfuit dans le couloir en direction de sa chambre. Severus voulut le suivre mais il fut interrompu par Tom.

« Non. Vu l'animosité que je viens de sentir il n'y a pas deux minutes entre vous deux, il vaudrait mieux que tu n'y ailles pas ... J'y vais. »

« Très bien. »

« Et apprends à te tenir face à Harry, s'il te plait Severus. Il n'a vraiment pas besoin de ton sale caractère et de tes piques agressives. »

« Mais je n'ai rien dit ! » s'indigna le Maître des Potions.

« Non mais le ton et l'allusion voilée y était. Tu l'as suffisamment humilié pendant cinq ans pour lui permettre de savoir ce que tu as en tête. Harry n'est pas James, Severus. Il est Harry. Il n'est pas un adolescent arrogant mais un petit garçon qui a besoin d'attention. »

« Cela se voit que vous ne l'avez jamais rencontré dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Il est toujours arrogant. »

« Envers toi et seulement parce que tu as commencé les hostilités avec lui en première année. Il m'a raconté. Tout ce que tu as vu jusqu'à présent, c'est le masque derrière lequel il se cache pour se protéger. Apprends à regarder sous sa carapace, Severus. S'il te plait. Harry va avoir besoin de beaucoup de soutien. »

Le Maître des Potions se pinça l'arête du nez en soupirant.

« Je ferai un effort, » promit-il. « Et Dumbledore ? »

« On l'éloigne d'Harry le plus possible. »


	11. Colère et Acceptation

**Chapitre 11 : Colère et Acceptation**

_Défi le Défi fou : 416 Mot - Nemesis_

Tom rejoignit rapidement la chambre d'Harry et retrouva ce dernier dans son lit, pleurant silencieusement en serrant son oreiller. Il ôta ses chaussures et se glissa derrière lui pour le serrer contre son torse et lui apporter du réconfort. Il ne dit rien pendant un moment, le laissant intégrer l'information tout comme lui l'avait intégrée. Leur monde et leurs croyances, du moins en ce qui concernait Dumbledore, venait de s'effondrer. En un mot, pour Harry, son monde tout entier venait de s'effondrer.

L'adolescent se retourna et vint poser sa tête contre le torse du Septuagénaire et ferma les yeux. Il aimait cette étreinte paternelle et il en avait tellement besoin. Il sentit les bras de Tom se resserrer dans son dos et un baiser dans sa chevelure.

« Je ne le laisserai plus jamais t'approcher, Harry, » murmura alors le plus vieux. « Jamais. »

« Et à Poudlard ? Tu ne peux pas tout le temps me protéger ! »

« Tu as disparu, non ? » fit malicieusement Tom. « A part Severus qui est un excellent menteur et un occlumens accompli, il n'y a absolument personne qui sait où tu es. Tu peux rester ici et je t'enseignerai la magie et les rites anciens en même temps. Ainsi ni Dumbledore ni qui que ce soit d'autre ne pourra te faire de mal tant que tu n'es pas prêt. »

« Et mes amis ? Ron et Hermione ? Remus ? »

« Pour Remus, je peux toujours tenter de l'appeler puisqu'il est un disciple de la Déesse, lui aussi, mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'il répondra. Cela fait longtemps qu'il n'est pas venu à une cérémonie. Il est peut-être sous le contrôle de Dumbledore s'il est un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix. »

« C'est ironique non ? » ricana tout à coup l'adolescent.

« Quoi donc ? »

« Que le chef de l'Ordre soit précisément celui que l'Ordre doit normalement détruire ... »

Tom rit doucement, sans joie.

« Oui, Harry. »

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment avant que Tom ne se lève.

« Où tu vas ? » demanda Harry.

« Il y a une cérémonie ce soir, » expliqua le septuagénaire. « Tu peux venir si tu veux découvrir. Tu prendras ma place un jour, après tout. »

« Je ... Je veux bien. Je n'ai pas envie de rester seul. »

« Suis-moi. Tu vas m'aider à tout placer et à accueillir les autres. Je suis sûr que tu en connais déjà quelques-uns ... »

Durant les quelques heures qui suivirent, Harry et Tom préparèrent la salle de prière pour accueillir les disciples. Ils placèrent de nombreux oreillers et tapis moelleux dans des nuances de vert et de brun à travers la salle, ils allumèrent les chandelles, Tom fit brûler un peu d'encens. Le septuagénaire avait remarqué la grimace qu'avait faite son cousin à la vue du bâton odorant.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas l'intention d'en brûler autant que cette voyante, » sourit-il. Il s'arrêta un instant. « Tu as pris divination ? »

« Oui, mais je ne suis pas doué. Je n'ai pas réussi ma BUSE alors, je n'allais plus suivre ce cours cette année. J'avais l'intention de me mettre par moi-même aux runes si on m'en laissait le temps. »

« Je ne suis pas un Maître en Runes mais j'ai mes ASPICS si jamais tu as des questions. »

« Super, » sourit Harry.

Ils discutèrent ainsi, faisant plus ample connaissance, jusqu'à l'arrivée des premiers disciples.

« Potty ?! »

Harry se figea. Il avait le dos tourné à l'entrée mais il n'avait pas besoin de voir pour savoir que sa nemesis de Poudlard était juste derrière lui.

« La fouine, » salua-t-il simplement en se retournant.

« La fouine ? » fit Tom avec un sourcil relevé.

« Je t'ai pas raconté ? » demanda l'adolescent avec un rictus sur les lèvres. « Il y a deux ans, Malfoy a voulu m'attaquer pendant que j'avais le dos tourné et le professeur Maugrey l'a empêché en le transformant en une fouine blanche et la fait rebondir dans les airs. C'était ... oui ... l'un des plus beaux jours de ma vie. »

« La ferme, Potter ! » cracha le blond qui n'aimait pas qu'on le mette dans une position délicate. « Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? »

« Je passe du temps avec mon cousin, » répondit le brun en haussant des épaules. « Et toi ? Tu es venu m'embêter ? »

« Non, mais cela peut encore s'arranger, » siffla le blond.

« Eh bien, c'est chien et chat, ici, Lucius, » fit Tom en riant doucement.

« Il semblerait, Grand Prêtre. Votre cousin ? »

« Est-ce que cela vous arrive de regarder la tapisserie de la famille Serpentard quand vous entrez chez moi ? » soupira le septuagénaire. « Elle est visible pourtant. Oui, Harry est mon cousin. Et alors ? »

« Et tu acceptes d'être en sa présence malgré toutes les rumeurs qui circulent à son sujet ? » demanda le jeune Malfoy en relevant un sourcil.

« Elles sont fausses alors oui, j'accepte. Il est la dernière famille qu'il me reste depuis que mon parrain a été tué. Par ta tante ... »

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? » demanda une élégante femme à la longue chevelure bouclée d'un brun très sombre.

Quand Harry la vit, il se figea. Ses yeux émeraude s'allumèrent sous la colère et la haine. Avant que quoi que ce soit ne puisse arriver, avant même que sa magie ne se déclenche autour de lui, deux bras puissants l'encerclèrent et il se sentit plaqué contre un torse solide.

« Bella, » fit la voix de Tom, pressante. « Jure sur ta magie que tu n'as pas tué Sirius Black. Maintenant ! C'est la seule solution pour qu'il voie la vérité. »

La sorcière croisa le regard émeraude et elle s'exécuta sur le champ.


	12. Les Disciples de la Déesse

**Chapitre 12 : Les Disciples de la Déesse**

_Le défi fou : 7 Personnage – Drago Malfoy_

« Je peux savoir ce qui se passe et pourquoi ce jeune homme a voulu m'agresser ? Et qui est-il ? » demanda Bellatrix un peu vexée après avoir fait son serment.

« Bellatrix, je suis désolé. C'était indispensable. Je te présente mon cousin, Harry Potter. Il était persuadé que tu avais tué Sirius Black. Il est mort il y a un peu près un mois. »

Tom avait répondu tout en gardant l'adolescent perdu contre lui. Il le sentait trembler. Il lui massa doucement l'épaule alors qu'il lui laissait intégrer doucement la nouvelle. Il savait que Bellatrix n'avait pas fait ça mais il ne pouvait pas jurer pour elle. Il fallait qu'elle le fasse elle-même. Il aurait peut-être juste du prévenir Harry de sa venue...

« Relâche-moi, » murmura ce dernier, la voix brisée alors qu'il retenait un sanglot.

« Non, Harry. »

« Je t'ai demandé de me lâcher ! »

« Non. Il faut que tu écoutes et que tu comprennes qu'aucun de ceux qui portent la marque du serpent ne sont dangereux. C'est Dumbledore qui a dénaturé tout cela pour faire de nous des monstres et pouvoir se cacher derrière cette image de vieillard bienveillant et protecteur. »

« C'est Dumbledore le coupable de tout ce bordel ?! » demanda Lucius Malfoy, les yeux légèrement écarquillés.

« Mr Malfoy, » fit Tom, un brin moqueur. « Voilà un terme qui ne sied pas du tout à votre personne et votre rang ... »

« Grand Prêtre, » intervint alors Drago Malfoy, le regard porté vers Harry. « Puis-je aller dans le jardin avec Potter ? Il semble avoir besoin de prendre l'air. »

« Je peux très bien y aller tout seul, Malfoy ! » cracha le brun.

« Je sais. »

« C'est une excellente idée, Drago, » sourit le septuagénaire. « Revenez pour la cérémonie. »

Harry suivit à contrecœur sa nemesis dans le jardin du Manoir Serpentard. L'endroit était magnifique et il avait une particularité : il était magique ! Quand on entrait dans le jardin proprement dit, on ne pouvait jamais en voir le bout. Les allées de fleurs et de plantes qu'elles soient magiques ou moldues, locales ou exotiques, continuaient à l'infinies, zigzaguaient, tournaient, et retournaient encore. Les couleurs et les parfums se mélangeaient dans une parfaite harmonie et en y entrant, le gryffondor finit par se calmer au bout d'une dizaine de minutes dans ce calme apaisant. Malfoy n'avait absolument rien dit. Il avait marché à ses côtés, silencieux, en observant les plantes.

« Ta tante ..., » commença Harry en s'arrêtant. Le blond s'immobilisa alors et fixa le brun de son regard acier. « Pourquoi était-elle à Azkaban ? »

« Officiellement, elle ferait partie d'un groupe de sorciers appelé Mangemort, disciples ou esclaves d'un certain mage noir très puissant que devrait être le Grand Prêtre Jedusor, » répondit Malfoy après un instant de silence. Les yeux émeraude voulaient des réponses pour mettre de l'ordre dans son esprit. « Officieusement, elle faisait, et fait toujours d'ailleurs, des pratiques illégales selon le ministère en s'adonnant à d'anciens rites Sang-Purs. »

« Oh ... »

Ils reprirent leur marche calmement.

« Il n'y a vraiment que des Sang-Purs durant ces rituels ? »

Le blond ricana.

« Non. Nous acceptons les Sang-Mêlés et les Nés-Moldus aussi s'ils témoignent du respect pour nos pratiques. Ils peuvent avoir leur culture mais nous avons la nôtre. Le Grand Prêtre est lui-même un Sang-Mêlé. Et mon parrain aussi. »

« Ton parrain ? »

« Le professeur Snape. »

C'était la première fois qu'ils avaient une conversation civilisée, sans insulte ni sarcasme. C'était agréable.

« Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit ? » demanda soudain Harry.

« Te dire quoi ? » fit Malfoy, un sourcil relevé.

« Tu savais pour tout cela. Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? »

« Tu m'aurais cru ? »

Le gryffondor fixa le serpentard, prêt à lui répliquer avant de s'arrêter. Il n'avait aucune raison de douter à l'époque, on lui servait des mensonges depuis le début et lui, Sang-Mêlé éduqué comme un Né-Moldu, il les avait crus dès le début. Il n'aurait jamais cru Malfoy. Il n'était même pas sûr qu'il aurait eu des doutes s'il lui avait dit.

« Ouais, probablement pas, » admit-il au bout de quelques instants de réflexions. Il soupira.

« On ferait mieux d'y retourner, » dit calmement le blond après avoir lancé un _tempus_.

Ils rebroussèrent chemin et retournèrent à l'intérieur. Une fois dans la salle de prières, Harry remarqua que beaucoup de monde était arrivé en leur absence, essentiellement des personnes qu'il connaissait jusqu'à présent parce qu'elles 'appartiendraient' au groupe de Mangemort. Il en reconnut beaucoup : les Familles Malfoy, Lestrange, Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson, Flint, ... Il y avait aussi Fenrir Greyback et quelques loup-garous, probablement sa meute. Tous l'observaient, étonnés.

Harry se sentit mal à l'aise par tous ces regards. Il n'avait jamais aimé être le centre de l'attention. Il croisa le regard de Tom et ce dernier lui intima d'un simple geste de le rejoindre. Il le fit s'asseoir sur un tapis, installé entre les Malfoy et les Lestrange. Bellatrix se leva et s'agenouilla devant lui. Harry se tendit imperceptiblement en croisant son regard sombre.

« Harry, je suis vraiment désolée pour Sirius, » dit-elle simplement. « Severus m'a expliqué ce qui s'est passé au Ministère. C'est vrai que je n'appréciais pas beaucoup Sirius, mais jamais je n'aurais fait cela. Aucun de nous ne l'aurait fait. Je sais que pour toi, cela doit être extrêmement dur mais ... Comme Sirius était ton parrain et que maintenant, il n'est malheureusement plus parmi nous, sache que je te protégerai comme il t'a protégé. En sa mémoire. »

« Et j'en ferai de même, Harry, » intervint Narcissa Malfoy. « Les Black sont, malgré ce que tous en disent, extrêmement solidaires. »

« On dirait qu'on va se voir souvent, » fit Drago avec un rictus.

Harry les observa, ému.


	13. Dans l'Antre du Mage Noir

**Chapitre 13 : Dans l'Antre du Mage Noir**

_Défi le Défi fou : 390 Mot – Glamour_

Le vieil homme rentrait chez lui et, dans sa colère, donna un coup de pied à son elfe de maison qui venait juste le débarrasser de sa cape. La créature couina de douleur et partit sans demander son reste. Le sorcier partit vers son bureau et se mit à réfléchir. Où est-ce que ce maudit garçon avait encore filé ?

Il se servit un verre de Whisky PurFeu et le but d'une traite. Le liquide ambré était brûlant dans sa gorge. Il rota très peu élégamment et, avec un rictus mauvais, il se resservit un autre verre. Son regard bleu perçant se porta sur le miroir juste à côté de son bar. Son aspect le dégoûtait. En même temps, il avait mis un glamour pour paraître comme tous les autres, normal. Sauf qu'il ne l'était pas. Il était grand, il était puissant ! Il cherchait la reconnaissance et le pouvoir et pour se faire, il usait de sa partie serpentard. Il était un gryffondor de nature mais pour certaines choses, il fallait savoir ruser et jouer sur plusieurs tableaux avec doigté et intelligence. Et c'est ce qu'il faisait depuis des décennies. Tellement bien qu'il avait réussi à se cacher et faire porter le chapeau à quelqu'un d'autre. Il émit un rire froid et glacial, machiavélique, alors qu'il repensait à cet idiot de Sang-Mêlé, descendant de Salazar Serpentard lui-même, qui avait refusé de le prendre comme apprenti sous prétexte qu'il n'avait pas le don. Il voulait se venger de lui pour cette humiliation. Il était le plus âgé ! Il méritait d'être respecté !

Il jeta à nouveau un regard sur son reflet et d'un geste de la main, il ôta le glamour. Ses cheveux et sa barbe argentés disparurent, ses pupilles devinrent rougeoyantes alors que ses yeux étaient injectés de sang, sa peau devint blafarde et il était plus que maigre. Squelettique. Il changea ses robes colorées complètement ridicules pour une bien sombre et s'assit derrière son bureau. Il se frotta la tempe d'un doigt blanc et osseux en observant la carte de l'Angleterre.

Il avait envoyé Severus Snape à la recherche du gamin. L'homme, un Sang-Mêlé élevé parmi les moldus, était à l'aise dans ce monde, tout comme Potter. Il pouvait réfléchir et comprendre ce que le garçon pouvait très bien avoir derrière la tête. Ils étaient similaires en quelque sorte. Malheureusement, chaque jour où Snape revenait, c'était pour lui annoncer son échec. Potter s'était caché pour sa sécurité, semble-t-il. Quel dommage ... Il avait ensorcelé ces moldus pour rien finalement. Les Dursley, il les manipulait et jouait avec leurs esprits afin qu'ils brisent moralement le garçon avant son retour dans le monde sorcier pour qu'il le voie comme son sauveur. Il s'était aussi arrangé pour qu'à chaque retour, ces moldus soient encore plus désagréables avec Potter.

Depuis deux ans, il lui envoyait des visions pour le pousser à avancer vers ce Jedusor et le tuer. Le pousser à le haïr pour que jamais ces deux-là puissent un jour s'allier contre lui. Avec son coup de maître, le mois précédent, il avait réussi. Il avait totalement réussi. En début d'année, il avait fait exploser la prison d'Azkaban afin de libérer les membres de la Secte du Serpent pour noircir encore plus l'image de Tom Jedusor. Puis, il avait demandé à ses hommes, pas ceux de l'Ordre du Phénix, mais les autres, ses Mangemorts – à lui ! – d'attaquer à divers endroits, discrètement d'abord, puis avec plus de répercussions. Et la dernière en date était justement l'aventure au Ministère où Sirius Black avait perdu la vie. C'était un membre du Culte du Serpent en moins. Il en avait marre de devoir le surveiller et l'ensorceler pour l'empêcher de divulguer à Potter l'existence de cette secte et le fait que Lily et James Potter en faisaient également partie. Il ne restait plus que le loup-garou dans ses pattes mais il l'avait envoyé loin en mission. Il aurait la paix pour le moment.

Il soupira. Il avait besoin de se détendre. Quoi de mieux que de jouer avec son jouet ? Il eut un sourire mauvais, une lueur sadique apparut dans son regard. Il sortit de son bureau et se dirigea vers le sous-sol. Il y faisait humide et froid mais il n'y avait aucun courant d'air. Une odeur de renfermé et de moisissure se dégageait dans l'air. Il marcha lentement et ouvrit une porte sur sa droite. Les gonds grincèrent désagréablement, faisant sursauter la personne qui était en train de somnoler sur sa couche de paille.

« Bonsoir, ma chère, » fit le vieil homme de sa voix glaciale en la regardant.

« Dumbledore, » siffla la prisonnière.

Sa voix à elle était rauque, tant par le fait qu'elle ne parlait presque plus mais aussi parce que les seuls sons qu'elle émettait de manière régulière étaient ses hurlements de douleurs. Dans la lumière chancelante des chandelles, on pouvait voir une femme vêtue de haillons et couverte de saletés. Son visage avait été beau. Maintenant une cicatrice lui barrait la joue gauche et passait sur son oeil. Ce dernier regardait maintenant dans le vide, mort. On pouvait deviner une chevelure flamboyante sous la couche grasse et grisâtre. Elle le regardait, mauvaise avec encore une certaine lueur de défi. Malgré toutes ces années, malgré tout ce qu'elle avait perdu, elle restait une gryffondor et elle gardait une lueur d'espoir.

« Ma chère Lily, » susurra le mage noir. « Je suis très ... contrarié. »

Elle garda le silence, le fixant de son seul oeil valide. Dumbledore commença à marcher devant elle, caressant sa baguette entre ses doigts.

« Ton fils, Harry, me cause bien des problèmes. »

Un sourire éclaira le visage de la prisonnière.

« Tant mieux ! » cracha-t-elle en se redressant du mieux qu'elle put. « Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait pour te contrarier, vieux fou ? »

« Ton fils a disparu. »

Dumbledore pointa sa baguette sur elle.

« Fais-le, » sourit Lily, droite et fière.

« _Endoloris_. »


	14. Une intuition

**Chapitre 14 : Une Intuition**

_Défi le Défi fou : 449 Objet – Carte des Maraudeurs_

Les semaines passèrent et Harry reprit peu à peu le goût à la vie. Il ne contacta pas ses amis malgré le fait qu'Hedwige l'avait rejoint au Manoir. Par contre, il avait commencé à correspondre avec Drago. Depuis que les murs de mensonge étaient tombés, il découvrait petit à petit le jeune homme derrière le serpentard snobinard. Le blond était quelqu'un de très ouvert et pouvait parler sur de nombreux sujets. Et il était tout à fait fréquentable une fois les a priori du 'Clan de la Lumière' écartés. Il passa également beaucoup de temps à lire dans le salon ou dehors dans le jardin. Il appréciait beaucoup la vie au Manoir Serpentard.

Il découvrait aussi, en tant que nouveau disciple, le Culte de la Déesse-Serpent. Elle était tout. Elle était partout autour de lui. Elle était la nature. Elle était la terre. Elle était la Déesse-Mère. Elle pourvoyait aux besoins des êtres vivants et assurait la protection et la prospérité de ses enfants. Mais elle était aussi très dangereuse face à ceux qui la menaçaient ou menaçaient ses protégés. C'est pourquoi Harry avait toujours survécu jusqu'à présent. Il était né durant une cérémonie d'une éclipse de lune, c'était l'un des rares moments où elle apparaissait devant ses disciples. Et la Déesse-Serpent avait aidé sa mère à le mettre au monde. C'était en cela qu'il était un Enfant Béni. Il était à la fois l'enfant de Lily et James Potter mais aussi un Enfant de la Déesse. Et c'était probablement pour cela aussi qu'il avait le don de fourchelangue. Il n'avait plus fait partie de la lignée Potter depuis des générations.

Severus, Lucius, Bellatrix et Narcissa venaient souvent le voir et, avec Tom, ils lui faisaient l'école à la maison. Étrangement, le Maître des Potions était beaucoup moins irascible qu'à Poudlard. Il ne l'insultait plus et il faisait des progrès notables dans cette branche au point de recevoir un regard approbateur et son premier O à une potion. Il en était très content. Bellatrix lui enseigna les runes et la métamorphose, Lucius les moeurs sorcières et l'histoire de la magie, Narcissa la botanique, et Tom la Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Pour ce qui était des duels, il changeait régulièrement d'adversaire.

En somme, il avait l'impression d'avancer plus vite qu'à Poudlard. En particulier avec toutes les lectures qu'il faisait pour une fois de lui-même à côté. Il n'avait plus les Dursley pour l'empêcher de travailler ses cours et ses devoirs et il n'avait pas non plus Ron pour l'encourager à faire autre chose que travailler. Il se transformait peu à peu en Hermione, sans trop le devenir pour autant. Il se rendit compte qu'il redevenait lui-même. Celui qu'il aurait été s'il n'avait pas été conditionné dès le départ à bâcler son travail. Il s'était remis aussi à l'occlumencie bien que tout seul cette fois. Il avait trouvé des livres sur le sujet dans la bibliothèque de Tom. Et il tâchait de comprendre 'comment' vider son esprit puisque Severus n'avait pas pu, ou n'avait pas voulu à l'époque, lui expliquer comment procéder.

Et souvent, il revenait sur la prophétie qu'il avait lue un mois plus tôt. Il en avait fait une copie. Il y avait deux phrases qui le travaillaient un peu. '_Les Deux Âmes à l'enfance torturée trouveront un Compagnon en l'autre' _ et_ 'La Mère disparue sera alors retrouvée.'_ Si la première ne le tracassait pas encore de trop puisqu'il s'agissait de Tom et lui-même et qu'ils s'entendaient relativement bien malgré la différence d'âge, la seconde, elle, était intrigante. Il y réfléchissait alors qu'il passait une énième fois devant la tapisserie familiale. Il porta un regard sur le nom fané de son père et sur le sien qui était de nuance dorée. Sa mère, étant une née-moldue, n'avait aucun ancêtre dans la famille Serpentard pour apparaître sur l'arbre. Elle était absente.

Absente. '_La Mère disparue ... sera alors retrouvée' _ Et si ... ?

« Encore à fixer cette tapisserie ? » demanda doucement Bella en arrivant derrière lui. Elle posa une main sur son épaule.

Harry se dégagea rapidement bien que sans brusquerie et courut vers sa chambre. La sorcière intriguée par le comportement de l'adolescent, le suivait rapidement en l'appelant. Le gryffondor farfouillait sa valise à la recherche d'un artefact.

« Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-elle en arrivant dans la chambre.

« Juste ... une intuition. Peut-être que je me trompe. »

« A quel sujet ? »

Elle le vit sortir de sa malle un bout de parchemin vierge extrêmement froissé et le déplier sur son lit.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-elle en approchant.

« Un objet que Sirius et papa ont fait quand ils étaient élèves à Poudlard. Remus et Pettigrow aussi. » Il se redressa. « J'y pense. Pettigrow ? Il est gentil ou méchant ? »

« Il a été un de nos membres mais il a disparu la nuit où tes parents sont morts, » répondit Bella, songeuse. « On ne l'a jamais revu, pas plus que Sirius ou Remus. »

« Pettigrow n'est pas un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, mais Sirius et Remus oui. »

« Peut-être que Pettigrow est méchant, Harry. Je n'en sais rien. Nous l'avons perdu de vue depuis longtemps. Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que c'était ... »

« Une carte ... de Poudlard. » Elle releva un sourcil. « Regarde. »

Il tapota le parchemin de sa baguette en murmurant et elle vit des traits et des mots apparaître. L'adolescent l'ouvrit immédiatement sur le bureau de Dumbledore.

« On peut vraiment voir tout le monde ? » s'étonna la sorcière.

« Ouep. Invention géniale des Maraudeurs. Tu peux voir tout le monde mais aussi tous les passages secrets. La seule chose qu'on ne voit pas, c'est la Salle-Sur-Demande. A mon avis, ils ne la connaissaient pas. »

Ils se penchèrent dessus et observèrent l'étiquette de Dumbledore faire des ronds dans son bureau.

« Et ton intuition ? »


	15. Surveillance

**Chapitre 15 : Surveillance**

_Le Défi fou : 850 Caractère - Réaliste_

« Et ton intuition ? » demanda Bella, curieuse.

Harry se mordit la lèvre. Il n'était pas le plus réfléchi des sorciers. Généralement c'était Hermione le cerveau du groupe mais elle n'était pas là. Pourtant avec ce qu'il savait, ce qu'on lui avait rapporté...

« Le jour d'Halloween, quand Dumbledore est venu à Godric's Hollow. Il a tué mon père et ma mère pour m'atteindre. »

« Oui ..., » fit-elle, les sourcils froncés.

« On n'a pas retrouvé le corps de maman. C'est Tom qui me l'a dit. D'après lui, elle aurait reçu un sort qu'il l'aurait transformée en cendres ou quelque chose dans le genre. »

« Où veux-tu en venir ? »

« Et si ... » Il inspira profondément. « Et si elle n'était pas morte ? »

« Harry ? »

« Il y a une prophétie qui nous concerne, Tom et moi. L'un des vers mentionne que la mère disparue sera retrouvée. Et si c'était elle ? »

Elle observa le jeune homme un moment, méditant ses paroles. Il est vrai que sans corps, Lily pouvait très bien être morte comme elle pouvait ne pas l'être aussi.

« Parlons-en à Tom pour voir ce qu'il en pense, » proposa-t-elle. « Pourquoi cette pensée t'as fait sortir cette Carte ? »

« Dumbledore passe sa vie à Poudlard. Même ses vacances. Savoir où il va pourrait donner un indice sur ce qu'il fait. »

« Pas bête, » dit-elle en l'ébouriffant. Il grogna. « Embarque la carte, petit génie. On va parler à Tom. »

Les mois passèrent, l'automne succéda à l'été et Harry se languissait de ses amis. Il ne les avait toujours pas contactés. Il ne voulait pas faire d'eux des cibles. Tant qu'ils restaient dans l'ignorance totale à son sujet, ils seraient normalement à l'abri de Dumbledore. S'ils ne savent pas, ils ne peuvent pas mentir ... Il correspondait uniquement avec Draco. Dumbledore ne suspecterait jamais qu'ils deviennent amis. Et pourtant ... Il gardait un oeil sur la Carte, tant pour surveiller Dumbledore, mais aussi ses amis. Il essayait de deviner ce qu'ils faisaient. Draco lui rapportait des nouvelles sur eux à l'occasion. Ils étaient tous très inquiets pour lui, tout comme les professeurs. Il semblerait que Remus était redevenu le professeur de DCFM. Il se demandait pourquoi. Mais au moins, il savait où il était.

Il continua à étudier par lui-même et suivit les cours des autres. Il évoluait assez vite à son goût. Il en était étonné. Mais aussi très heureux. Il ne sortait que très rarement du Manoir Serpentard mais toujours accompagné et sous glamour. Et il appréciait ces sorties. Il se sentait un peu comme s'il faisait une sortie en famille, que ce soit avec Tom ou les Malfoy, bien que Lucius restait un peu trop ... coincé ... à son goût. Mais c'était Lucius ... Il ne le voyait pas autrement.

Il s'était aussi beaucoup intéressé aux loups-garous et s'était rapproché de Greyback. L'alpha avait apprécié la curiosité et les remarques pertinentes du jeune sorcier. C'était rare de nos jours de voir quelqu'un s'intéresser et surtout parler avec respect à une créature dite sombre. Harry apprit qu'en réalité, ce n'était pas Fenrir qui avait mordu Remus, mais son frère jumeau. Il avait autrefois une soif sanguinaire et aimait tout particulièrement s'attaquer aux enfants. Attaquer lors des pleines lunes est compréhensible parce que les loups sont influencés par elle mais le reste du temps ... Fenrir avait tenté d'arrêter son frère mais il n'avait jamais pu le ramener à la raison. Alors il avait été contraint de le tuer. Mais le mal avait été fait. Les sorciers le craignaient et étaient persuadés qu'il était un monstre sanguinaire et pédophile. Les enfants étaient la chose la plus sacrée au monde ! Comment pouvait-il penser à mal en les regardant ? C'étaient de petits trésors à préserver et à chérir ...

Harry observait distraitement la Carte et suivait du regard l'étiquette de Dumbledore en mâchouillant une baguette réglisse. Il écoutait Tom et Nagini siffler ensemble un peu plus loin. Soudain, le nom du directeur disparut. Le gryffondor fronça les sourcils. Il regarda un peu partout sur la carte puis revint à l'endroit où il l'avait vu disparaître. Le gallion tomba.

« Tom, par hasard, est-ce que tu connais la Salle-Sur-Demande ? »

« Oui. Pourquoi ? » demanda ce dernier en se levant.

« Parce que je viens de voir Dumbledore disparaître de la Carte précisément au septième étage. Cette salle n'apparaît pas sur la carte. »

« Et tu voudrais savoir ce qu'il y fait, » comprit le septuagénaire.

« Oui. »

« Je peux toujours demander à Severus de jeter un oeil. »

« Ce n'est pas risqué de l'envoyer ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, Harry, » sourit Tom, rassurant. « Il sait se faire très discret quand il le veut. Il arrive même à me surprendre parfois. Et puis, il le ferait de toute façon. »

« Ah ? »

« Je lui ai rapporté ton hypothèse, » expliqua le plus âgé. « Lui aussi voudrait savoir ce qui est arrivé à Lily. Elle était sa meilleure amie quand ils étaient enfant. Après que Dumbledore vous aie attaqué, il n'a plus jamais été le même. Il se raccroche encore à elle, à sa mémoire. C'est ce qui lui permet d'avancer. »

« Il espère lui aussi qu'elle soit encore en vie ? »

« Non, » répondit Tom, le regard triste. « Il n'est pas homme à se bercer avec de faux espoirs. Il veut juste savoir la vérité. Mais je ne te cache pas que si elle a survécu et qu'il la retrouve, il sera le plus heureux des hommes. »

« Il l'aime, » comprit l'adolescent. « Cela expliquerait pourquoi il m'a toujours sauvé, durant toutes ces années. Il le fait pour elle. »

« Tu commences vraiment à te servir de ta tête, » sourit Tom en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.


	16. Suivre Dumbledore

**Chapitre 16 : Suivre Dumbledore**

_Défi le défi fou : 2 Personnage – Remus Lupin_

Severus venait de recevoir le signal que Dumbledore se dirigeait dans les étages. Tom avait créé un médaillon qui chauffait pour le lui signaler. Et il savait que c'était Harry qui donnait le signal puisque c'était lui qui gardait un oeil sur la carte. Il était plus d'une fois arrivé trop tard, interpellé par des étudiants ou un collègue. IL avait même été à deux doigts de lancer à maléfice à Lupin.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Severus ? »

Le Maître des Potions serra les dents alors qu'il se tournait une fois encore vers Lupin. Maudit loup-garou !

« Rien qui ne te concerne, Lupin, » siffla-t-il en réponse.

« Et ce rien justifie que tu espionnes Dumbledore ? » Severus serra encore plus la mâchoire qu'il en avait mal. « Et oui, pour moi, c'est plus que flagrant. Cela fait un moment que je l'ai remarqué. Pourquoi tu fais ça ? »

L'homme soupira en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Puis, rapidement, il lui vint une idée. Quitte à être pris la main dans le sac, autant jouer un coup de poker au passage. Le loup appréciait Harry, après tout.

« Je fais ça pour Harry, Lupin, » répondit-il le visage impassible.

« Harry ? » demanda le loup, une lueur inquiète dans le regard. « Tu sais où il est ? Il te donne des nouvelles ? Pourquoi toi au lieu de moi ? Vous vous détestez ! Est-ce qu'il va bien au moins ? Pourquoi il a ... ? »

« Lupin, la ferme ! » siffla Severus en attrapant le loup pour le pousser dans une classe vide.

Il insonorisa immédiatement la pièce et verrouilla la porte.

« Oui, Harry va bien. Il va très bien même. Il est en sécurité quelque part mais je ne te dirais pas où ? »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Lupin, une lueur dangereuse dans son regard devenu ambre. « Il est le fils de James, le filleul de Sirius. J'ai plus de raisons que toi pour savoir comment il va et où il se trouve ! Pourquoi toi tu sais alors que je n'ai aucune nouvelle depuis cinq mois ?! »

« Parce que tu as oublié certaines choses ou que quelqu'un te les a fait oublier, je ne sais pas. Quoi qu'il en soit, Harry a découvert certaines choses, a émis certaines hypothèses et préfère rester en sécurité. Je les vérifie pour lui. C'est tout. »

« Et pour vaincre Voldemort ? Comment va-t-il se préparer s'il ne suit pas un minimum de cours ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, il a tout prévu. Ce gamin a plus de serpentard en lui que je ne l'ai cru au départ. Un vrai petit génie ! »

« Toi, complimenter un Gryffondor ! » s'exclama Lupin. « Toi, complimenter un Potter ! Que Merlin nous vienne en aide ! »

« N'exagère pas, il est aussi le fils de Lily ! »

« Fils dont tu as pourri la vie ces cinq dernières années ... »

« Si tu veux parler de oh combien je suis un enfoiré aigri, viens me voir à un autre moment. Je suis occupé ! »

« A espionner Dumbledore pour le compte d'Harry. Pourquoi ? »

« Commence par réfléchir sur ton propre passé avant la mort des Potter. Si jamais tu ne trouves pas par toi-même, demande au frère de l'enfoiré qui t'a maudit. »

« Celui qui m'a ... Hors de question ! »

« Ce n'est pas Fenrir qui t'a mordu, Lupin. C'est son frère jumeau, » soupira Severus. « Réfléchis à ça. Et après reviens me voir. Je suis sûr qu'Harry apprécierait que tu rentres dans la confidence mais pour ça il faut que tu te rendes compte de certaines choses ! »

Il engagea le chemin vers la porte en espérant pouvoir retrouver rapidement Dumbledore. Il s'arrêta à mi-chemin.

« Oh ! Et si tu parles de tout cela à quelqu'un sans me demander mon avis, Lupin, tu pourrais faire tuer Harry. Et franchement, je commence à apprécier ce gamin malgré son arrogance. Alors fais très attention. »

Le loup pâlit et fit le serment qu'il n'en parlerait à personne sans venir lui demander son avis. Severus hocha la tête et sortit. Il fut immédiatement suivi de Lupin.

« Puisque tu le suis, suis-moi, je vais te faire gagner du temps. »

« En espérant qu'il n'ait pas encore passé la porte, » murmura le Maître des Potions.

Il se désillusionna et suivit le loup. Il savait que ce dernier pouvait entendre le bruit discret de ses pas. Ils parcoururent rapidement deux étages pour arriver au septième. Severus n'espérait même plus arriver à temps et pourtant, quand il arriva au bout du couloir où se trouvait l'entrée de la Salle-Sur-Demande, Dumbledore ne l'avait pas encore atteinte. Le vieil homme était pris dans une discussion avec Minerva. Il soupira de soulagement et remercia discrètement Lupin avant de se poster à proximité de la tapisserie représentant des Trolls apprenant la danse classique.

Il se lança un sort de silence pour s'assurer que Dumbledore ne remarquerait pas sa présence et maintint sa signature magique à un niveau très bas. Heureusement qu'il se trouvait à Poudlard et qu'il y avait naturellement son empreinte un peu partout dans le château. Cela avait le mérite de brouiller les pistes.

Le directeur arriva quelques instants plus tard et passa trois fois devant le mur comme si de rien était et une porte apparut dans le mur. Dumbledore se glissa à l'intérieur. Severus en fit de même en prenant garde à ne pas coller le vieil homme. Il arriva dans une pièce immense entièrement remplie d'objets en tous genres, meubles, artefacts, ... C'était un véritable bordel. Il suivit Dumbledore pendant un instant entre les rangées et le vit s'arrêter devant un vieux meuble.

Severus l'observa un instant de loin, curieux. Il comprit immédiatement son fonctionnement quand il vit l'homme disparaître à l'intérieur. Une armoire à disparaître.


	17. Questions sans réponses

**Chapitre 17 : Questions Sans Réponses**

_Le défi fou : 261 Contrainte – Pas de personnage féminin_

Remus réfléchissait depuis plusieurs jours. Les paroles de Severus l'intriguaient. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait oublié ? Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait bien pu oublier que Severus lui fasse remarquer alors que personne d'autre ne semblait être au courant ? Il n'avait jamais été ami avec le serpentard. Ils n'étaient que de vieilles connaissances au passé houleux...

Severus avait parlé avec honnêteté. L'homme ne l'avait jamais fait. Il était certain de sa sincérité par son coté lupin. Il avait pu entendre son battement de coeur lent et régulier. Il lui avait toutefois suggéré d'aller demander conseil à une personne. Mais cette personne ... Greyback ... Il l'avait mordu ! Pourtant, Severus avait mentionné que le loup était innocent du crime de son frère ...

Il ne comprenait plus rien. Il soupira de frustration et se leva. Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen d'avoir des réponses, aller poser les questions ! Et un certain petit serpentard avait proposé d'éventuellement discuter dans son bureau au calme ... Surtout qu'en plus, il pourrait certainement avoir des nouvelles d'Harry. Il s'inquiétait énormément pour le jeune homme. Il était en quelque sorte son louveteau.

Il parcourut à son aise le chemin jusqu'au bureau de Severus. Il croisa quelques étudiants sur le chemin qu'il réprimanda doucement alors qu'ils ne respectaient pas le règlement. Il était l'un des professeurs les plus laxistes quant au règlement. On est un maraudeur ou on ne l'est pas !

Quand il arriva dans les cachots, il se dirigea immédiatement vers le repaire de Severus et toqua à la porte.

« Entrez. Ah ... Lupin, » fit le serpentard en se redressant sur son bureau. Il était en train de corriger des copies. « Je me demandais quand est-ce que tu allais venir ... »

« Me voilà Severus. Et j'ai beaucoup de questions. »

« Je m'en doutais mais je ne te donnerai pas toutes les réponses pour autant, » fit l'homme en noir avec un rictus moqueur. « Il y a certaines choses que tu dois découvrir par toi-même. »

« Comme quoi ? » demanda le loup alors qu'il s'asseyait. « J'ai eu beau retourner tes propos dans tous les sens, je ne vois pas ce que j'aurais pu oublier d'avant la mort de James et Lily. Encore moins quelque chose dont tu serais au courant et pas les autres. »

Severus retint un soupir.

« Je ne serais pas étonné qu'on t'aie fait un lavage de cerveau, Lupin. Tout comme à Black. »

« Qui aurait fait cela ? » demanda le loup, les sourcils froncés alors que le coeur du serpentard lui prouvait sa sincérité.

« Je te laisse découvrir par toi-même cette réponse. Elle sautera à tes yeux le moment venu. Sache juste qu'Harry sait qui c'est et il s'en tient le plus éloigné possible. »

« En étant loin de Poudlard, le lieu le plus sûr de toute l'Angleterre ? »

« Poudlard n'est plus sûr pour lui, Lupin. Au contraire, il y serait en danger. »

« Pourquoi ? Qui menace Harry, Severus ? »

Les yeux du loup devenaient ambrés à mesure que sa colère et sa frustration montaient.

« Un. Tu ne te transformes pas dans mon bureau ! Te voir une fois m'a suffi pour mes dix prochaines vies ! Deux. Un serpentard aurait déjà trouvé la réponse ou au moins émis une hypothèse avec tout ce que tu sais ! Et trois. C'est toujours le même mage noir qui menace Harry, cela n'a pas changé. »

« Là, je suis largué. »

« Je sais, » fit Severus avec un rictus moqueur.

Remus soupira.

« Comment va Harry ? »

« Il va bien. Il s'entraîne dur et fait des études à domicile. Loin de Poudlard et de ses mauvaises influences, il est finalement bien meilleur élève. »

« Pourquoi toi ? »

« Parce que Dumbledore m'a demandé de le retrouver et qu'Harry a tenté de se donner la mort. J'ai pu le sauver de justesse en l'amenant auprès d'un ami commun. Un ami que tu as oublié, malheureusement. »

« Qui ? » fit le loup, exaspéré.

« Tu te répètes. »

« Je sais. Réponds à ma question au lieu de tourner autour du chaudron ! »

« Mais c'est tellement divertissant de voir un gryffondor réfléchir. »

Le gryffondor en question leva les yeux au ciel.

« Est-ce que tu étais sérieux avec Greyback ? » demanda-t-il alors, comprenant qu'il n'aurait pas cette réponse.

« Très sérieux. Il n'est pas le vilain méchant loup que dépeint la plupart des sorciers. Il ne fait que subir la réputation de son frère jumeau. Il l'a assassiné pour faire cesser les carnages. »

Les battements de coeur étaient toujours aussi lents et réguliers. Il disait la vérité. Ou en tous cas en était persuadé. Les deux sorciers s'observèrent un instant. Puis, Severus ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau.

« Tiens, » dit-il en lui tendant une enveloppe. « Quand tu l'auras lue, détruis-la. »

Remus prit la lettre et reconnut l'écriture d'Harry. Il redressa directement la tête et croisa les deux onyx de Severus.

« C'est ... »

« Oui, il l'a écrite. Lis-la, puis détruis-la. Personne d'autre que toi ne peut lire cette lettre. La vie d'Harry est en jeu, je ne la risquerai pas. Même pour toi. Mais Harry veut te récupérer, que tu sois dans la confidence et que tu vois enfin la réalité telle qu'elle est. Et vite. Et franchement, Lupin, dépêche-toi. Si les hypothèses d'Harry sont exactes, je pourrais avoir besoin de toi. »

« Toi ? Avoir besoin d'aide ? » s'étonna le loup. « Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait à Severus Snape ? »

« Oui, je pourrais avoir besoin de toi. Mais ne sautons pas les étapes ! Recouvre la mémoire. Va voir Fenrir, écoute au moins ce qu'il a à te dire. Reviens me voir plus tard, quand tu auras un minimum de réponses. Cela te va ? »

« Oui, Severus, » répondit Remus.


	18. Le Loup

RaR : Guest : Merci pour la review. J'assume totalement le coté tortueux et torturé. Mais je l'avais annoncé d'entrée de jeu …. Un vrai délire né d'un défi entre fanfictionneurs. Ce ne sera pas le seul défi du genre d'ailleurs. D'autres seront à venir ….

**Chapitre 18 : Le Loup**

_Le défi fou : 575 Créature – Loup-garou_

_La collection restreinte – Ne pas utiliser le mot « elle »_

Remus rentra directement dans ses appartements et les scella par précaution. Il s'installa dans son canapé en serrant la lettre de son louveteau. Il s'imprégna de son odeur. Il n'y avait aucun marqueur qui pourrait suggérer une forte inquiétude ou une peur. Il l'ouvrit rapidement pour la lire.

_Lunard, _

_Tout d'abord, rassure-toi, je vais très bien et je suis parfaitement en sécurité. Je vais beaucoup mieux depuis la disparition de Sirius et je vais de l'avant. Et je m'entraîne beaucoup. J'ai trouvé de bons alliés et j'espère sincèrement que tu nous rejoindras bientôt. _

_Oui, Remus, Il faut que tu reviennes. Tu connais l'endroit où je suis caché. Comme Sirius le connaissait, ainsi que mes parents. Les choses ne sont pas comme on me les a racontées. L'endroit soi-disant le plus sûr se trouve être le plus dangereux ! Fais attention à toi, Remus. Je sais que tu es de retour à Poudlard, je t'ai vu sur la carte. Le danger rode et tu pourrais être pris pour cible pour m'atteindre. Je dois avouer que j'ai peur pour toi. _

_Je sais que tu dois te demander où est-ce que tu dois revenir. Nous avons découvert qu'une personne au sein du château a été soumise à un très puissant sortilège d'amnésie et que ses souvenirs ont été falsifiés. Je ne te dis pas encore qui est la victime, ni qui est le responsable car il faut d'abord que tu sauves ta propre mémoire et que tu te dégages des souvenirs qui ont été imposés dans ton esprit. Un ami commun m'a suggéré que tu te souviennes du jour de ma naissance. Tu vas d'abord penser que non parce que c'était une pleine lune mais c'est faux. Ce n'était pas une pleine lune, mais une éclipse de lune, le seul moment où le loup-garou n'est pas contraint à se transformer ... Tu étais présent ! En fait, beaucoup de monde était présent ce jour-là, il paraît. _

_Je t'en prie. Souviens-toi de cette date, de ce qu'il s'est passé et le reste de tes souvenirs devraient revenir petit à petit en connexion avec celui-là. _

_Je suis au courant de ta dernière altercation avec Severus et comment tu l'as pris en flagrant délit ... Il ronchonnait comme pas permis sur les loups bornés et curieux qui devraient rester dans leur tanière ... ! _

_Il t'a dit certaines choses... Je t'en conjure. Ecoute-le et suis son conseil, cela te mènera sur la voie. Reviens-nous, Lunard. Reviens-moi. J'ai déjà perdu Sirius à cause d'un vieux fou. Je ne veux pas te perdre toi aussi. _

_Dans l'espérance de bientôt te revoir, _

_Amitiés, _

_Harry_

« Le jour de ta naissance ? » murmura le loup en fronçant les sourcils. « Mais ... je n'étais pas là ... »

Il soupira. Il lui conseillait de suivre les conseils de Severus et ce dernier lui avait dit d'aller voir une certaine personne ... Il prit une plume et du parchemin et se prépara à écrire une lettre à un homme qu'il n'aurait jamais songé à contacter auparavant.

oOoOo

Remus n'était pas à l'aise dans cette clairière au milieu de nulle part. Il avait reçu assez rapidement une réponse par l'intermédiaire de Severus. L'autre devait le rejoindre ici. Et il appréhendait. Tout son corps hurlait de haine et il ressentait le besoin de fuir loin de cet endroit. Pourtant il restait. Pour Harry. Il devait savoir. Il devait comprendre. Et il devait par-dessus tout protéger son louveteau ! Et si pour se faire, il devait supporter cette ordure quelques instants pour avoir les réponses qu'il cherchait, alors soit.

Un pop discret se fit entendre non loin. Un transplanage.

« Je n'espérais plus te revoir, Remy, » fit la voix bourrue de Fenrir.

« Greyback, » fit froidement Remus, tendu à l'extrême et prêt à sortir sa baguette.

« Tu montres toujours les crocs à ce que je vois, » soupira le plus âgé en approchant.

« Où est mon louveteau ? »

« Il va bien. Il est avec le Grand Prêtre. » Remus releva un sourcil. « Bon sang de bois, Remus ! Tu as vraiment tout oublié ?! »

« Harry a mentionné que quelqu'un au château a été obliviaté. »

« Oui. La voyante. »

« Trelawney ? Mais pourquoi ? »

« Quelqu'un voulait cacher la vraie prophétie. »

« Vas-tu me cracher le morceau en entier ou je dois poser toutes les questions ? » s'exclama le plus jeune, frustré, ses yeux devenant ambrés.

« Du calme, » gronda Fenrir.

Remus montra à contrecœur sa jugulaire, reconnaissant son vis-à-vis comme étant un alpha. Son alpha. Il sentait son loup ronronner à l'intérieur. Pourquoi ?

« Au moins ton loup, lui, n'a pas oublié, » sourit l'alpha. « Je vois que Severus ne t'a rien dit ou presque. »

« Difficile de parler avec un serpentard qui ne s'exprime que par énigmes et sous-entendus. Et Harry n'a pas été plus clair si ce n'est que je devais me rappeler le jour de sa naissance. Sauf que je ne peux pas me rappeler ce soir-là parce que c'était une pleine lune ! »

« C'était une éclipse de lune en fait. Et nous étions là, tous les deux. Nous avons assisté à sa naissance, avec tous les autres disciples de la Déesse-Mère. »

« Quoi ? »

Fenrir soupira et tendit le bras. Remus recula.

« Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, Remus. Je ne peux pas et je ne pourrais jamais te faire de mal. Je veux juste t'emmener dans un endroit pour t'aider à retrouver la mémoire. »

« Pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas me faire de mal ? Tu ne t'es pas gêné quand j'avais quatre ans ! »

« C'était mon frère ! » grogna l'alpha. « Et ton loup sait pourquoi je ne te ferai aucun mal ! Ecoute-le ! »

Remus se figea, les yeux écarquillés.

« Oméga, » murmura-t-il.

A peine l'eut-il dit qu'une paire de lèvres s'emparaient de sa bouche.


	19. La Mémoire de Remus

**Chapitre 19 : La Mémoire de Remus**

_Le défi fou : 928 Relation – Amoureux_

_La collection restreinte – ne pas utiliser la lettre 'w'_

Remus était immobile alors que Greyback l'embrassait. Son coté sorcier se révoltait mais son côté loup ne demandait qu'à répondre au baiser. Il sentit l'alpha lui mordiller la lèvre inférieure pour lui demander l'accès. Le plus jeune hésita deux secondes avant d'entre-ouvrir sa bouche. Sa langue était assurée alors qu'elle engageait la bataille avec celle de son oméga. Il glissa une main derrière sa nuque et l'autre dans le creux de ses reins. Remus se laissa aller à ses instincts et se fondit dans l'étreinte de son alpha en plaçant de lui-même ses mains autour de son cou.

Alors qu'il sentait l'odeur de Fenrir, le goûtait, des souvenirs revinrent à l'avant de sa mémoire, comme s'ils sortaient d'un voile de brume. Il se voyait en couple avec Fenrir, il se souvint d'événements qu'il se demandait comment il avait pu les oublier. Comment peut-on oublier son compagnon ?! Les moments tendres comme les disputes conjugales, les moments passés seuls ou avec la meute ou encore ses amis.

Il rompit le premier le baiser en s'effondrant sur le sol. Il pleurait. Il avait été un très mauvais oméga, il avait abandonné son alpha, il l'avait oublié. Comment pouvait-il si facilement lui pardonner ?

Fenrir, heureux de retrouver sa moitié, s'agenouilla sur le sol pour la prendre dans ses bras et la réconforter. Il s'en était voulu pendant des années de ne pas l'avoir protégé correctement et il avait été blessé par le rejet de son compagnon quand il l'avait recroisé. Mais aussi perturbé par ses propos et ceux des Potter et de Sirius. Maintenant, il comprenait enfin ...

« Ne te culpabilise pas, Remy, » murmura-t-il avec douceur mais fermeté. « Ce n'est pas ta faute. Tu as juste été obliviaté. »

Remus plongea son nez dans le torse de son compagnon pour s'imprégner de son odeur.

« C'est moi qui n'ai pas été ... »

« S'il te plait, ne le dis pas, » demanda l'oméga.

Fenrir garda alors ses excuses pour lui et serra son amant contre lui.

« Ton louveteau est vraiment stupéfiant, » dit-il soudain pour lui faire changer d'idée. « Il est très doué et il ressemble vraiment à ses parents. Le parfait mélange des deux. »

« Pas tout à fait. Harry n'a pas l'âme d'un maraudeur. »

« Parce qu'on ne lui a pas laissé le loisir de développer son côté maraudeur auprès de maîtres en la matière, » ricana le plus âgé. « Pour le moment, il l'utilise plus pour survivre que pour vivre et s'amuser. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? » demanda alors Remus.

« Il a peut-être osé changer la tenue verte du Grand Prêtre pour une tenue rouge et or plutôt assez extravagante ! »

« Non ! Il n'a pas fait ça ... » Le maraudeur éclata de rire. « Comment Tom l'a pris ? »

« Il était assez surpris sur le coup. On était à table. Au moins, il avance bien en magie. D'après Severus, il est en avance sur le programme de Poudlard. Sauf en potions. Il a plus de mal dans cette matière. »

« En même temps, avoir quelqu'un d'aussi grincheux, froid et sarcastique que Severus comme professeur, moi non plus j'aurais pas appris grand-chose en potions. Est-ce que je peux le voir ? »

« Où croyais-tu que j'allais t'emmener quand je t'ai proposé de transplaner ? » demanda Fenrir.

« Je ne sais pas mais pas auprès de lui, je pense. »

Ils se relevèrent et l'alpha tendit à nouveau le bras avec un sourire sauvage sur les lèvres. Remus le prit sans peur et sans hésitation et ils disparurent de la clairière.

oOoOo

Harry était plongé dans un livre de Défense Avancée quand Nagini vint le chercher pour le repas. Le jeune homme fronça des sourcils en avisant l'heure. Il était encore un peu tôt. Le repas ne serait pas servi avant encore au moins une heure ... Il se leva malgré tout et se dirigea vers la salle à manger. Il eut à peine descendu les escaliers qu'il entendit une voix familière qui discutait avec Tom. Il sourit et parcourut le reste du chemin en courant.

« LUNARD ! » s'exclama-t-il en fonçant dans le torse du loup. « Je savais que tu ferais immédiatement ce qu'il fallait ! »

« Je ne pouvais pas laisser mon louveteau tout seul non plus ! » rit Remus. « Et puis, cela fait du bien de savoir la vérité. Et de savoir qui est le véritable monstre aussi ... »

Sur la dernière phrase, il s'était assombri.

« Je ne laisserai pas Dumbledore me tuer ! » promit le plus jeune. « Non, il payera pour ce qu'il nous a fait ! Il faut juste que je devienne plus fort pour pouvoir aider Tom et accomplir la prophétie. La vraie s'entend, bien sûr. »

« Tant que tu prends soin de toi, » murmura le loup à l'oreille d'Harry. « Je ne supporterai pas de te perdre toi aussi. »

Le jeune homme sourit dans les bras de l'homme qu'il prenait pour son parrain au même titre que Sirius l'était. Le dernier des maraudeurs. Il se tourna légèrement vers Fenrir et lui fit un sourire radieux.

« Merci, Fen, »

« De rien, gamin, » fit l'alpha, chaleureux. « J'y gagne tout autant que toi, » ajouta-t-il en passant un bras possessif autour de la taille de son amant.

« Hein ? » fit intelligemment Harry en les regardant tous les deux.

Remus venait de prendre une légère teinte rouge. L'adolescent releva un sourcil. Puis le deuxième quand le gallion tomba. Il rougit à son tour.

« Hmmm ... Tant mieux, alors, » répondit-il, gêné d'être ainsi rentré dans la vie privée de Remus.

Tom pouffa doucement.

« Allons manger, » dit-il. « Remus doit encore retourner à Poudlard après. Vous aurez l'occasion de parler à table et d'échanger des lettres via Severus. »

« Pauvre Severus, » commenta Harry, faussement peiné.


	20. L'Armoire à Disparaître

**Chapitre 20 : L'Armoire à Disparaître**

_Défi Le défi fou : 317 Sortilège - Lumos_

Severus attendait le loup dans une classe inutilisée du septième étage. Dumbledore avait été appelé au Ministère le jour même. C'était le moment ou jamais pour agir. Il était retourné auparavant dans la Salle-Sur-Demande pour s'assurer qu'il pouvait retourner exactement au même endroit et retrouver l'armoire à disparaître. Et il avait réussi. Il l'avait retrouvée.

Le loup entra prestement dans la classe.

« Tu t'es perdu en route ? » demanda sèchement le serpentard.

« Non, Minerva ne voulait pas me lâcher, » rétorqua Remus en soupirant. « Elle peut être vraiment pot de colle quand elle le veut. J'avais oublié à quel point... »

« Dépêchons-nous. »

Ils sortirent rapidement de la classe et Severus passa trois fois devant le mur vierge en pensant à la salle remplie d'objets et artefacts en tous genres.

« Euh ... Wouah ! C'est un vrai bordel ! » s'exclama Remus en refermant la porte.

« Suis-moi au lieu d'admirer la vue, » soupira le Maître des Potions.

Ils parcoururent les couloirs et les allées jusqu'à leur destination.

« Après toi, » dit Severus en tendant la main vers le meuble.

« Est-ce que c'est une armoire à disparaître ? »

« On ne peut rien te cacher. Entre. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de l'autre côté ? »

« Je l'ignore mais Dumbledore est entré dans l'armoire quand je l'ai vu venir ici la dernière fois. Vas-tu entrer ou faut-il que je te force à y aller ? »

« Okay, okay ... J'y vais. »

« Il est beau le gryffondor, » ricana le serpentard.

« Tu peux parler, sale serpent sournois ! »

Severus suivit le gryffondor dans l'armoire et ils se retrouvèrent rapidement de l'autre côté. Le serpentard avisa l'elfe inconscient sur le sol et releva un sourcil en fixant le loup.

« Il s'est jeté sur moi, » se justifia ce dernier en levant les mains, sa baguette dans la main droite. « Je n'ai fait que me défendre. »

« Je n'ai rien dit, » répliqua le serpentard avec un sourire en coin. « Allez, fouillons rapidement. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on cherche exactement ? »

« Des preuves. »

« Sur quoi ? »

Severus soupira. Il effaça la mémoire de l'elfe pour ne pas avoir d'ennuis avec le directeur quand ce dernier se rendrait compte que des intrus et en particulier eux étaient venus chez lui. Il croisa ensuite le regard noisette de son collègue et ancien ennemi.

« On a jamais retrouvé son corps, Lupin, » répondit-il simplement.

« Severus ? » La voix du loup reflétait son incompréhension et son inquiétude.

« On a jamais retrouvé le corps de Lily, » expliqua-t-il. « Harry pense qu'elle peut peut-être être encore en vie. »

« Et toi ? Tu en penses quoi ? »

L'homme en noir ne répondit pas alors qu'il s'enfonçait dans les profondeurs de l'antre du mage noir. Il trouva le bureau du glucosé et le fouilla rapidement sans pour autant déplacer les choses. Remus de son coté, parcourut la maison à la recherche de quelque chose, il ne savait trop quoi, qui pourrait prouver la présence de Lily. Une odeur, une mèche de cheveux, ... Mais il le faisait sans réelle conviction de trouver quoi que ce soit. Lily était morte depuis plus quatorze ans.

Il sentit soudain un effluve de sang. Il n'était plus tout à fait frais mais cela éveilla suffisamment sa curiosité. Il appela le serpentard pour l'en informer. Cela venait plus particulièrement d'une porte en chêne massif. Il l'ouvrit et fut tout de suite assailli par l'odeur bien plus forte et mélangée aux effluves de renfermé et de moisissure. Et il y faisait très sombre.

« _Lumos,_ » murmura-t-il.

Les deux sorciers descendirent les marches sur leurs gardes, s'enfonçant dans les profondeurs de la cave du mage noir. Ils ouvrirent plusieurs portes et se retrouvèrent devant différentes salles vides ou presque vides. Ils avaient entre autre vu une cave à vin, une réserve d'ingrédients à potions bien garnie, une salle de torture dont les instruments portaient encore des traces de sang, séchés et certains commençaient à rouiller, ... Une des pièces se trouvait être une cellule. Remus attrapa le bras du serpentard pour l'arrêter à quelques mètres de la porte. Il entendait un battement de coeur irrégulier. Ils ouvrirent la cellule et entrèrent dans la pièce.

« Merlin ! » murmura Remus, choqué, en reconnaissant l'odeur malgré tout le sang. « Impossible ... »

Severus pinça les lèvres alors qu'il s'agenouillait prestement au côté de la prisonnière. Malgré le sang et la saleté, il l'avait tout de suite reconnue, malgré toutes ces années, il ne pouvait pas ne pas reconnaître la femme qui avait été sa meilleure amie, la femme qu'il avait aimée et qu'il aimait toujours. Sa douce fleur de lys, sa Lily, son rayon de soleil.

Elle respirait difficilement et avait de nombreuses plaies sur le corps qui saignaient. Pas assez pour la tuer mais suffisamment pour l'affaiblir et la mettre dans un sale état. Le Maître des Potions caressa doucement son visage pour la réveiller. Elle ouvrit les yeux avec faiblesse. Ils étaient fiévreux. Le coeur du serpentard se serra en voyant que l'une des deux émeraudes était laiteuse sous la lueur de sa baguette alors que son visage était gâché par une horrible cicatrice.

« Sev ? » murmura-t-elle, la voix rauque.

« Shhh, ne parle pas, » dit ce dernier en sortant une fiole de régénération sanguine. « Bois. »

Elle obéit sans hésitation, pensant halluciner. Elle se laissa faire, pas qu'elle puisse vraiment se rebeller, mais elle n'avait pas le coeur ni la force de protester, encore moins contre son meilleur ami alors que ce dernier la soignait sommairement.

« Je ne peux faire plus pour le moment, » dit Severus après avoir lancé plusieurs sorts pour refermer les plaies. « Cela va aller, Lily. Nous allons te sortir d'ici. »

« C'est ... »

« Dumbledore, je sais. »


	21. Sauver Lily

**Chapitre 21 : Sauver Lily**

_Le défi fou : 335 Potion – potion fortifiante_

La sorcière était affreusement légère dans les bras de Severus. Elle n'avait plus que la peau sur les os. Elle s'accrochait faiblement à ses robes noires et il savait qu'elle s'agrippait à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il jeta un regard à Remus Lupin et vit les yeux ambre de ce dernier. Il était dangereusement en colère et il montrait les dents.

« Partons vite, » dit le serpentard pour le ramener à la réalité.

Le loup hocha sèchement la tête et ouvrit la marche. Severus marchait le plus rapidement possible mais il entendait les gémissements de douleurs de la rousse.

« Cela va aller, » murmura-t-il pour la rassurer.

« Harry ... »

« Il va bien. C'est grâce à lui que nous sommes là. »

« Il est là ? »

Sa voix était très faible et sa respiration sifflante.

« Non, il est auprès de Tom. En sécurité, au Manoir. » Elle eut un faible sourire. « Evite de parler, Lys, ton état est plus que préoccupant. »

« Après plus de dix ans de tortures, il ne pourrait en être autrement, » rétorqua-t-elle avant de tousser violemment.

Elle cracha du sang sur la robe noire de son ami. Ce dernier en eut un peu sur le visage. Il serra un peu plus sa prise autour de sa charge. Il serrait les dents. Il allait tuer Dumbledore. Et dire qu'il lui avait fait confiance pendant toutes ces années ! Il torturait sa Lys adorée dans son dos !

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'armoire à disparaître au plus vite. Remus passa en premier, puis Severus déposa Lily dans le meuble magique avant de lui-même s'y glisser. Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement de retour dans la Salle-Sur-Demande. A peine le serpentard eut-il posé le pied au sol qu'il récupérait immédiatement la rousse dans ses bras. Remus vint vers lui avec un tissu aux reflets chatoyants entre les mains.

« Tiens, mets la cape. »

« C'est celle de Potter, » cracha le Maître des Potions.

« Et Harry me l'a fait parvenir. Emmène immédiatement Lily ! Ne discute pas ! Je te couvrirai s'il le faut. »

Severus serra Lily dans ses bras tout en serrant les dents quand le loup plaça la Cape d'Invisibilité sur eux deux.

« Je fais au plus vite, » dit-il simplement. Il la regarda dans les yeux. « Je te ramène chez Tom, Lily. »

Elle eut un faible sourire alors qu'elle se serrait un peu plus contre lui. Le serpentard sortit dans les couloirs et parcourut au plus vite le parc en direction du Saule Cogneur pendant que Remus partait pour son bureau.

Severus savait que malgré toutes ses précautions, le voyage était pénible pour Lily. Quand il s'approcha de l'arbre, il posa ses jambes à terre et la maintenait contre lui le temps de faire voler une brindille jusqu'au noeud du Saule et l'immobiliser.

« Il va falloir que tu marches, Lys, » murmura-t-il doucement. « Je ne pourrais pas te porter dans le tunnel. »

« Je vais essayer... »

Il lui embrassa la tempe avec douceur.

« Appuie-toi sur moi autant que nécessaire nous irons à ton rythme. Je transplanerai dès qu'on aura dépassé les barrières. »

Elle hocha la tête et, après avoir bu une potion fortifiante que Severus lui avait donnée, et ils avancèrent lentement sous les racines de l'arbre. Une fois à l'abri des regards, il enleva la Cape d'invisibilité et la glissa dans une des poches de sa robe.

« Pour une fois que cette Cape sert à quelque chose, » murmura-t-il entre ses dents.

Il sentit une vague pression dans ses doigts. Il tourna le regard vers la rousse qui avait son regard légèrement amusé malgré la douleur et la fatigue. Plus ils marchaient, plus elle s'épuisait. Il l'encourageait tout du long. A la moitié du tunnel, ses jambes flanchèrent.

« Je t'en prie, Sev, » haleta-t-elle. « Une pause. »

Severus soupira et l'aida à s'asseoir à même le sol. Il en profita pour faire quelques examens préliminaires sur elle. Il n'était certes pas médicomage mais en sa qualité de Maître des Potions, il avait dû durant ses examens se pencher sur cette branche de la magie par nécessité. Elle n'avait pas d'os brisé, juste des plaies ouvertes et une pneumonie, d'où sa fièvre et le fait qu'elle tremblait comme une feuille depuis le début. Il soigna rapidement les plaies qu'il n'avait pas vues dans la cellule.

« Comment est-il ? »

« Lys ? »

« Harry. Comment est-il ? »

Severus fit un léger sourire. Evidemment, elle voulait savoir. Il continua ses soins tout en parlant.

« Il ressemble à son père. Mais il a ton coeur. Il a été réparti à Gryffondor comme tu t'en doutes mais il a du serpentard en lui. » Elle sourit. « C'est un véritable aimant à problèmes par contre. A lui tout seul, il a affronté bon nombre de créatures dans l'enceinte même de Poudlard. Il a des amis fidèles, enfin, je crois. Il traîne toujours avec le dernier garçon Weasley et une Née-Moldue très intelligente. Deux gryffondors aussi. A eux trois, ils ont fait les quatre-cent coups à Poudlard, ils ont sauvé l'école plus d'une fois. Il est doué pour le Quidditch. Il est attrapeur. C'est une vraie calamité en potions par contre. »

Elle rit doucement.

« Je verrai avec lui. »

« Si je n'ai rien pu lui enseigner en cinq ans, toi tu penses y arriver ? »

« J'essayerai. »

Elle toussa fortement. Severus ramassa une pierre et la transforma en une cape qu'il plaça sur ses épaules.

« Il faut qu'on bouge avant que Dumbledore ne revienne, » dit-il ensuite. « Tu verras ton fils bien plus tôt que tu ne le crois. »

Elle sourit alors qu'il l'aidait à se relever. Ils parcoururent le reste du trajet à son rythme et dès que le serpentard sentit les barrières, il s'arrêta.

« Accroche-toi, » dit-il doucement.


	22. Bonne Chance Maman

**Chapitre 22 : Bonne Chance Maman**

_Défi Le défi fou : 345 Potion - Poussos_

Harry était dans le jardin à lire un livre pour se détendre en attendant la venue de Bellatrix pour sa leçon quand il entendit un transplanage non loin. Pensant qu'il s'agissait de la sorcière, il s'y dirigea d'un pas léger. Il se figea quelques secondes en voyant Severus avancer rapidement vers le Manoir avec une femme dans les bras. Cette dernière avait l'air en piteux état, malade, sans parler de son hygiène. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour comprendre et quelques de plus pour réagir. Il courut vers le manoir, dépassant le Maître des Potions et une fois rentré à l'intérieur, il hurla.

« TOM ! SEVERUS L'A RETROUVÉE ! IL A RETROUVE MAMAN ! »

« QUOI ?! Qu'est-ce que tu hurles comme cela ? Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas hurler ! »

Il venait de sortir de son bureau à l'étage.

« Pardon Tom, mais ... Severus a retrouvé Maman et elle n'a pas l'air bien. »

« Après quatorze ans de séquestration et de torture dans une cave humide et froide avec pour seule compagnie des rats, je doute que tu serais en meilleur état, Harry, » fit l'homme en noir en rentrant. « Elle va étonnamment bien pour quelqu'un qui vient de subir tout cela. Elle devrait s'en sortir. »

Tom descendit rapidement les marches en voyant la femme dans ses bras.

« Aujourd'hui, tes leçons avec Bella sont annulées, Harry, » dit-il en conduisant le deux sorciers vers la salle de prières. « Tu vas m'assister. »

« Mais je ne suis pas médicomage ... »

« Non, mais tu me succéderas en tant que Grand Prêtre et tu te dois de connaître tout ce que je sais. L'art de la guérison aussi fait partie de mes connaissances, et certaines pratiques ont été oubliées dans la médicomagie actuelle. »

« D'accord ... »

Severus allongea avec douceur Lily sur l'autel et s'écarta légèrement d'elle tout en gardant sa main. Il lui caressa les cheveux quelques instants avant de se tourner vers Tom.

« Je ne peux pas rester, Dumbledore peut revenir à Poudlard d'un instant à l'autre. »

« _Accio Carte des Maraudeurs, »_ fit immédiatement Harry en sortant sa baguette. « _Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises. C'est Harry. Montre-moi Dumbledore. »_

La carte ne montra personne mais toutes les étiquettes disparurent complètement.

« Je croyais que seuls les maraudeurs pouvaient utiliser cette particularité, » murmura Lily en regardant son fils avec la Carte.

« Oui, mais Lunard m'a donné l'accès à toutes les fonctions de la Carte en me présentant comme le fils de Cornedrue alors ... Il n'est pas encore de retour à Poudlard. Tu devrais te dépêcher, Severus. »

« J'y vais. »

L'homme embrassa la sorcière sur la tempe tout en lui serrant la main avec douceur et partit du manoir pour retourner à Poudlard.

Harry se rapprocha de sa mère et l'observa partiellement tout en restant attentif aux propos et aux ordres de Tom. Pendant que ce dernier préparait des onguents et autres, lui avait pour mission de rendre sa mère la plus propre possible. Il était rouge de gêne mais il obéit. Il ôta les guenilles que la sorcière portait, la faisant frissonner encore plus, et la fit léviter vers le bassin d'ablutions qu'il réchauffa d'un sort. Il la frotta avec douceur. Lily essaya de se laver elle-même mais sa grande faiblesse et sa petite promenade forcée avait eu raison de ses maigres forces. Elle s'endormit sous la main douce de son fils. Ce dernier remarqua toutes les cicatrices qu'elle portait et qui avaient mal guéri. Son corps portait les marques de son emprisonnement. Jusqu'à son visage. Il avait vu l'oeil laiteux. Sa mère était dorénavant borgne. Il ne se souvenait pas d'elle avant. Il n'avait qu'un an ... Mais il avait des photos. Elle avait beaucoup souffert et devrait vivre avec les conséquences jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Heureusement que dans la famille, ils étaient tous des battants !

Il la sécha avec douceur et la maintint contre lui dans un drap blanc, sous un sort de chaleur pour réduire ses tremblements, en attendant que Tom ait fini ses préparations.

« Sur l'autel, » dit-il en se retournant.

Harry la fit léviter et la posa avec le plus de douceur possible. Il vit Tom pincer les lèvres en glissant ses doigts sur quelques anciennes cicatrices. Le septuagénaire lança une panoplie de sorts de diagnostic et ordonna à son cousin d'aller chercher toute une série de potions dans son armoire. Il les avait préparées en prévision il y avait quelques semaines, à la demande de la Déesse mais il ne savait pas quand il aurait à s'en servir. C'était, semble-t-il, le moment. Pendant qu'Harry ramenait une boîte avec toutes les potions, Tom réveillait la sorcière en douceur.

« Tom, » murmura-t-elle. « Tu as pris un coup de vieux. »

« Je suis encore très bien conservé pour mon âge, » rit-il doucement. « Lily. Tu as certains os qui ont été brisés et ne se sont pas ressoudés comme il faudrait. Je vais devoir les casser à nouveau et ôter les esquilles. Et aussi tous les os nécrosés par ton manque de mouvements ces dernières années. Cela va être très douloureux. »

« D'accord. »

« On ne peut pas lui donner une potion contre la douleur ? » demanda Harry qui avait entendu cela. « Parce que le poussos, ça craint. »

« Tu en as déjà pris ? »

« J'ai ramassé un cognard en seconde année pendant un match. J'ai eu le bras cassé. Mais ce bouffon de Lockhart a eu la brillante idée de m'enlever tous les os de l'avant-bras... »

« L'idiot. »

« D'où ma question. Potion anti-douleur ou pas ? »

« Non. Cela annule les effets du poussos. »

« Euh ... Bonne chance, maman, » dit Harry en grimaçant.

Elle eut un sourire en lui tendant la main. L'adolescent la serra.


	23. Faire Connaissance

**Chapitre 23 : Faire Connaissance**

_Le défi fou : 930 Relation – parents et enfants_

Harry veillait sur le sommeil de sa mère, assis sur une chaise, juste à côté du lit. Il lui avait tenu la main toute la nuit. Il avait aidé Tom en appliquant différents onguents sur la peau de la sorcière et en la faisant boire quelques potions supplémentaires ou l'avait tout simplement tenue quand le septuagénaire lui avait à nouveau brisé certains os à des endroits précis pour enlever les parties qui n'étaient plus en bon état. Malgré sa grande faiblesse, Lily avait hurlé de douleur au point de se casser la voix.

Au bout de quelques heures de veille, le jeune gryffondor s'endormit dans une position des plus inconfortables, tenant avec douceur la main de sa mère, sa tête posée juste à côté.

Tom qui était venu le voir pour l'informer que le repas était servi, soupira mais ne dit rien. Harry ne connaissait pas sa mère et ne l'avait jamais vue que sur des photos. Il l'avait crue morte pendant des années, il était normal qu'il ne la lâche plus d'une semelle. Il fit venir à lui une couverture et la posa sur les épaules de son cousin avant de refermer la porte.

« Comment va-t-elle ? » demanda Bella qui était à l'entrée.

« Elle s'en remettra, » répondit le serpentard. « Mais elle en portera à jamais les marques. Dumbledore l'a défigurée au-delà du réparable. Je suis un excellent médicomage mais je n'ai pas de compétence en chirurgie. »

« Le monstre, » siffla la brune.

« Je sais, Bella. Si j'avais su, je serais allé moi-même la chercher. Mais on l'a tous crue morte ... »

« Heureusement qu'Harry a interprété cette prophétie ainsi. »

« Heureusement qu'on s'est rendu compte que les événements qu'elle annonçait sont en train de se dérouler. Dans le cas contraire, on se serait tous fourvoyés et il y aurait eu bien plus de victimes. »

« L'heure est venue de se battre ? »

« Oui, mais on va le faire à la méthode d'Harry. Il a un plan. » Bellatrix regarda le Grand Prêtre avec des yeux curieux, interrogateurs. « Son nom a de l'influence. Il est célèbre. Et il connaît une journaliste qui adore les scandales. Maintenant que sa mère est vivante et tout à fait capable de fournir des souvenirs comme preuves, il va retourner la population sorcière contre Dumbledore. »

« J'ai hâte de voir ça ! » ricana-t-elle.

« Moi aussi, Bella, » répliqua Tom avec un sourire en coin. « Il est temps que ce vieux fou paie ! Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que d'aider Harry dans ses démarches. Il mérite ce qu'il y a de mieux. »

oOoOo

Lily se réveilla après une horrible nuit. Elle ne souffrait plus. Elle respirait de nouveau librement sans douleurs. Elle n'avait plus pu le faire depuis longtemps. Elle sentit une main se serrer sur la sienne et elle bougea la tête. Elle sourit en voyant son fils endormi à ses côtés. Elle le regarda un instant, admirant ses traits. Harry était un beau jeune homme. Et il ressemblait beaucoup à son père. Severus n'avait pas menti. Elle lui serra la main avec tendresse. Elle le vit papillonner.

« Bonjour, mon chéri, » dit-elle doucement.

« Bonjour, maman, » dit-il en souriant. « Est-ce que ça va ? Tu as mal quelque part ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? »

« Non, ça va. Approche que je te regarde. Tu as quel âge maintenant ? »

« J'ai seize ans. »

« Et tu es un beau jeune homme maintenant. »

Elle se redressa en position assise et l'invita à s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« Raconte-moi tout. Qu'est-ce que j'ai raté. Je veux savoir qui est mon fils. »

« Eh bien, je suis un gryffondor, comme papa et toi. J'aime le Quidditch, je suis un élève moyen à l'école, mais un as sur un balai. Je suis un véritable aimant à problèmes. Je suis fourchelangue. A part ça, il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire. »

« Au contraire, je pense qu'il y a beaucoup de choses à dire, » fit sa mère en le prenant dans ses bras. « Qui s'est occupé de toi quand moi je n'étais pas là ? Qui t'as apporté de l'amour quand tu en avais besoin ? Qui sont tes amis ? Qu'est-ce que tu aimes ? Qu'est-ce que tu détestes ? Je ne sais pour ainsi dire rien sur toi si ce n'est ce que Dumbledore me rapportait parfois. Je sais juste que tu as participé au tournoi des trois sorciers et que tu as gagné les épreuves avec brio. Pour le reste, ce vieux citronné était avare en information à ton sujet. »

« J'ai vécu toute ma vie chez Oncle Vernon et Tante Pétunia ... »

« J'espère qu'elle n'a pas été trop horrible avec toi. »

« Je ne vais pas te mentir mais disons qu'ils ont été tous horribles avec moi. J'étais en quelque sorte leur elfe de maison. »

« Quoi ?! Dès que j'en ai l'occasion, je vais rendre une petite visite à Tuney et je lui donne une droite dans la figure ! »

« J'aimerais beaucoup voir ça, » rit doucement Harry. « Mais Tante Pétunia était la plus douce des trois. Oncle Vernon et Dudley faisaient bien pire, crois-moi. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? »

« Je ne préfère pas en parler maintenant. »

« Tu m'en parleras un jour ? »

« Oui, promis. Alors ce que j'aime ... J'aime voler sur un balai, la tarte à la mélasse, ... Je déteste les potions ! »

« Oui, Sev m'en a touché deux mots. Tu serais une catastrophe à ce qu'il parait..., » rit-elle.

« Pas autant que Neville, mais comment apprendre avec un ronchon qui m'insulte tout le temps ? »

« Ah ... Il s'est bien gardé de me dire cela, » dit-elle en grimaçant légèrement. « Pourquoi ? »


	24. Mère et Fils

**Chapitre 24 : Mère et Fils**

_Le défi fou : 457 Objet – plume_

« Pas autant que Neville, mais comment apprendre avec un ronchon qui m'insulte tout le temps ? »

« Ah ... Il s'est bien gardé de me dire cela, » dit-elle en grimaçant légèrement. « Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je ressemble à Papa. »

Elle lui embrassa le front avec douceur. Elle nota alors la cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Elle la caressa du bout des doigts.

« C'est là que le sortilège de mort a rebondi, » dit simplement Harry.

« Je te demande pardon ? » fit Lily, choquée.

« Dumbledore a essayé de me tuer à Godric's Hollow, » expliqua-t-il. « Le sortilège a rebondi. Ce que je ne comprends pas, ce sont les propos de Dumbledore d'ailleurs. Il disait que j'avais vaincu Voldemort cette nuit-là. »

« Je sais juste que tu as affaibli les pouvoirs de Dumbledore pendant un temps. Je ne subissais pas beaucoup de tortures les premiers temps. Quelques coups de pieds ou de poings. Parfois .. parfois pire. Mais jamais de magie. Il n'a commencé à s'en servir que bien après et avec beaucoup de plaisirs. Je ne pensais pas ce vieux fou aussi sadique à l'époque... »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? »

« Harry, je ... »

« Je veux savoir ! Je suis un grand garçon. J'ai perdu tellement à cause de lui ! Mon père ! Toi ! Mon enfance ! Dernièrement Sirius ! Je veux tout savoir et lui renvoyer le tout en pleine face ! Je veux qu'il paie ! Mais pour que cela soit juste et équitable, je dois tout savoir ! »

Lily soupira et une larme coula de son oeil encore vivant.

« Il m'a souillée, Harry. » L'adolescent fronça les sourcils. « Il m'a violée ... plus d'une fois. »

Harry regardait sa mère avec une colère qui ne lui était pas adressée. Il serra les poings et respira profondément pour garder son calme. Il s'était écarté de sa mère. Lily prit sur le peu de force qu'elle avait pour se rapprocher de lui et le serrer dans ses bras.

« L'important maintenant, c'est que je suis en vie et que nous soyons à nouveau réuni, mon chéri. Laisse-moi le temps de me rétablir et je t'aiderai à vaincre ce monstre. Tu veux bien ? »

Harry hocha la tête et serra sa mère en retour, respirant sa douce odeur avec bonheur.

« Parle-moi de tes amis. »

« Il y a Ron Weasley. Il a été mon tout premier ami. Je venais à peine d'apprendre l'existence de la magie. Il aime, non il adore les échecs plutôt. Et il mange comme un ogre. Enfin, je suppose que c'est parce que sa mère lui glisse toujours une assiette énorme. Mme Weasley veut toujours me faire manger plus que je ne peux avaler. Elle se plaint que je suis toujours trop maigre. »

« C'est vrai que tu es un peu fin. »

« Arrange-toi avec ma tante ..., » soupira-t-il. « J'ai jamais pu manger à ma faim avant Poudlard. »

« Fais-moi à l'occase une liste de tout ce qu'on fait Pétunia et son mari, » maugréa-t-elle. « Plus tard les mauvais sujets. Severus m'a parlée d'une née-moldue. »

« Oui, une gryffondor aussi. Hermione. Au début, elle n'était pas amie avec nous. Elle est un peu la Miss-je-sais-tout, » rit-il doucement. « Quand il y a eu le troll des montagnes à Halloween, on a appris qu'elle pleurait dans les toilettes des filles. C'était notre faute alors on est allé la chercher. Le troll n'était pas dans les cachots comme il était sensé être mais dans les toilettes des filles. On a assommé le troll et sauvé Hermione. Depuis, on est inséparable. Elle nous aide beaucoup pour Binns d'ailleurs. »

« Il est toujours professeur d'histoire de la magie ? »

« Oui. Et ses cours toujours aussi soporifiques. »

« Il y a des choses qui ne changent pas. Le poste de DCFM est toujours maudit ? »

« Oui, cela change chaque année. Remus est de retour à Poudlard cette année. Au moins, lui est le seul à avoir aucune séquelle de son précédent passage à Poudlard. Quirell a fini en cendres, Lockhart est amnésique et est enfermé à Sainte Mangouste, Maugrey a été emprisonné toute l'année dans une malle à sept serrures, Ombrage a eu une mauvaise aventure avec des centaures. Bien fait pour cette dernière d'ailleurs ! »

« Ah ? »

« Elle était horrible. La pire prof que j'ai eu. Même Severus est un bien meilleur. Pourtant j'ai pas appris grand-chose de lui. Elle, elle nous faisait lire notre manuel et nous interdisait de pratiquer. On passait nos BUSES ! »

« Comment veux-tu réussir les BUSES sans pratiquer ? Il y a l'examen pratique justement... »

« Oui. Avec un groupe d'élèves, on a créé un groupe de défense et j'ai fini comme professeur improvisé parce que je connaissais plus de sorts que n'importe qui et que j'avais plus d'expériences après cinq ans à devoir me battre régulièrement contre monstres et autres joyeusetés. On s'est fait prendre par contre, et ses retenues sont horribles. Elle nous faisait copier des lignes avec notre propre sang ! »

« Une plume de sang ! Mais c'est illégal ! C'est de la magie noire ! »

« Je serais même pas étonné que Dumbledore était au courant de tout ça ... »

Leurs ventres gargouillèrent. Harry sourit.

« Tu veux quelque chose de spécial ? Je peux te cuisiner n'importe quoi ! »

« Mais Tom a un elfe de maison ! » répondit-elle.

« J'ai toujours cuisiné pour ma tante sans jamais recevoir de compliment. Je veux te préparer quelque chose à manger. Tu as une envie particulière ? »

« Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu droit à un vrai repas. Toujours du pain sec et de l'eau. »

« Je vais nous faire des crêpes alors, » dit-il en sortant.


	25. Etre Amoureux

**Chapitre 25 : Etre Amoureux**

_Le défi fou : 249 Contrainte – pas de dialogues_

_La collection restreinte – Aucun point d'interrogation_

Drago était assis à la table des Serpentard. Il mangeait calmement tout en répondant à ses amis. Il arborait son masque froid et aristocrate comme à son habitude. Ainsi personne ne pouvait voir le trouble qui l'habitait. Son regard acier était souvent tourné vers la table de Poufsouffle malgré tous ses efforts pour l'écarter le plus possible, et plus particulièrement sur une belle rousse de nature timide mais tellement gentille et adorable ... Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était obnubilé à ce point par Susan Bones. Ils s'étaient croisés trois semaines plus tôt, et le blond lui était accidentellement rentré dedans parce qu'il était en pleine discussion avec sa fiancée, Pansy Parkinson. Ses réflexes d'attrapeur lui avait permis de rattraper les livres de la rousse qui était tombée à terre. En bon gentleman, il l'avait aidée à se relever et lui avait rendu son livre. Mais depuis qu'il l'avait touchée, depuis que ses doigts avaient effleuré sa douce peau, il ne rêvait que d'une chose, la revoir, lui parler, apprendre à la connaître. Cela devenait une véritable obsession et il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui lui arrivait. Surtout que cela posait problème avec son futur mariage avec sa fiancée. Il ne devait pas salir l'honneur de sa famille ni déshonorer Pansy juste pour une amourette ou une quelconque lubie. Il était un Malfoy ! Il devait se montrer digne de son nom et de son rang ! Et par Salazar, il le ferait !

Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être obnubilé par cette jeune fille ravissante.

Son rire cristallin qu'il cherchait à entendre le plus possible et il s'arrangeait toujours pour être installé non loin d'elle pour pouvoir l'entendre sans pour autant être trop proche. Leurs tables étaient côte à côte.

Il aimait la couleur de ses cheveux, un beau roux, pas agressif comme celui des Weasley, mais plutôt sombre et doux à la fois, avec des reflets cuivrés. Elle avait de magnifiques yeux bleus, de la couleur de l'océan tumultueux, et ils dégageaient une de ces chaleurs et de ces joies de vivre. Il souhaitait que ce regard se pose sur lui et que la sorcière lui sourit.

Drago était persuadé qu'il était en train de tomber amoureux de Susan Bones. Cette sorcière n'était pas un mauvais parti. D'origine Sang-Pur également, la sorcière était la nièce de la Directrice du Département de la Justice Magique et actuellement Lady régnante, Amélia Bones. Susan était son héritière. Mais Drago avait son mariage avec Pansy, et il y avait aussi une grande possibilité que la belle Poufsouffle ait aussi un prétendant actuellement. Alors que faire si ce n'est garder cela pour lui et l'admirer de loin. En silence. De plus, il avait peur que, s'il se déclarait, la Poufsouffle le rejette parce qu'il était le fils d'une famille présumée sombre, fils d'un Mangemort, ou autre stupidité du genre, créée par l'esprit retors du glucosé, nommé Dumbledore, et il ne voulait pas être humilié publiquement. Il ne pourrait pas le supporter.

Mais le jeune blond n'était pas le seul à avoir des problèmes de coeur ... Non loin de là, Severus, derrière son visage impassible, était perturbé par le retour inespéré de la femme qu'il n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer. Après quinze années, il l'aimait toujours autant, avec la même force, la même puissance, alors qu'il la croyait décédée en cette nuit fatidique. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de s'excuser pour ces mots horribles qui lui avait dits et qu'il n'avait jamais pensés, qu'il avait toujours regrettés. Mots qu'il ne supportait plus d'entendre, même de la bouche de ses serpentards. _Sang-de-Bourbe_. Un simple mot. Une insulte. Mais il lui avait coûté la seule amitié qu'il n'eut jamais eue.

Il retint un soupir de frustration pour ne pas attirer l'attention de Dumbledore qui semblait d'une humeur exécrable malgré son masque de papy gâteau au regard bienveillant. Maintenant qu'il savait la vérité, il arrivait à lire les signes à travers son masque, un regard, un petit tic de l'oeil, un pincement des lèvres ... L'homme était en colère. Et Severus savait pourquoi. Le vieil homme, le salaud, n'avait plus son exutoire, son souffre-douleur. Il avait appris par une lettre d'Harry, que sa douce fleur de Lys avait subi les pires tourments et les plus ignobles affronts entre les mains de Dumbledore. Il en avait détruit son bureau de colère mais il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance face au vieux sorcier. Il n'était pas de taille. Malgré sa puissance et ces connaissances, il restait un sorcier de seconde catégorie. Malgré tous ses efforts, il resterait inférieur à Dumbledore. Il ne pouvait s'en remettre qu'à Tom et Harry pour venger Lily. Mais cela ne l'empêcherait pas de les aider quand ils commenceraient leur croisade vengeresse.

Le serpentard se leva, prétextant avoir une potion sur le feu, et quitta la Grande Salle. Quand il revint dans ses appartements privés, il s'assit dans son vieux fauteuil et repassa dans son esprit les souvenirs qu'il avait de sa meilleure amie, et le souvenir de son sauvetage. Il l'avait physiquement détruite mais elle avait gardé son humour et cette lueur dans son regard. Elle avait toujours son mordant. Et d'après Harry, elle allait elle-même marcher contre son bourreau. Ca, c'était sa belle gryffondor, il souriait rien que d'y penser. Malgré ses tourments, de ce qu'il avait pu voir, elle n'avait pas changé d'un pouce. Elle resterait probablement traumatisée un moment de sa séquestration mais elle n'en ressortirait que plus forte, plus belle, plus ... précieuse à ses yeux.

Des larmes coulèrent sur son visage cireux alors qu'il laissait tomber son masque de froideur et il libéra sa magie dans ses quartiers, détruisant tout autour de lui pour exprimer sa colère contre Dumbledore. A défaut de pouvoir le faire en face – il ne voulait pas mourir avant de retenter sa chance avec sa douce Lily – il la déchaînait ainsi. Quelques instants plus tard, il reprenait le contrôle et sortait sa baguette pour tout réparer et ainsi effacer toute trace d'un débordement de magie.


	26. La Marque du Culte

**Chapitre 26 : La Marque du Culte**

_La collection restreinte – Ne pas utiliser le mot « parce que »_

_POP3 Harley Quinn : Le cœur sur la joue – Ecrire sur la marque des Ténèbres_

_Défi fou : 508 Action – aider _

Harry observait sa mère, songeur. Elle allait beaucoup mieux. Elle reprenait rapidement des forces et remontait petit à petit à un poids acceptable. Elle avait encore des difficultés à se déplacer seule et il appréciait de l'aider et passer autant de temps que possible avec elle en dehors de ses cours. Et il revoyait les potions en sa compagnie. Il comprenait enfin mieux cet art noble qu'était la préparation des potions. Au final, ce n'était pas plus compliqué que de cuisiner. Il fallait juste suivre les recettes. Il se demandait comment il avait fait pour toujours rater ses potions en cours ... Cela en était intriguant. Au moins, maintenant, il s'améliorait grandement. Il surprendrait d'autant plus Severus quand il repasserait au Manoir Serpentard.

L'homme était coincé à Poudlard jusqu'aux fêtes de fin d'années et n'osait pas sortir en douce, par crainte d'éveiller les soupçons de Dumbledore. Et c'était pareil pour Remus. Ils avaient chacun réservé de leur côté leurs fêtes de fin d'années. Severus, juste le jour de Noël et la Nouvelle année, puisqu'il était directeur de la maison Serpentard, il ne pouvait pas s'absenter plus longtemps.

La petite famille était à table à savourer le repas du soir, ainsi que Bellatrix et Rodolphus. Harry observait sa mère et plus particulièrement son bras gauche où l'on pouvait voir la marque du culte de la Déesse-Serpent.

« Tom ? »

« Oui, Harry ? » fit le septuagénaire en arrêtant sa fourchette à mi-chemin.

« Je me demandais. Pourquoi un crâne ? Pour la marque du culte, je veux dire ... »

Les disciples échangèrent un regard complice alors que Tom reposait sa fourchette dans son assiette.

« Eh bien, c'est difficile à dire. Cela fait longtemps que la marque de la Déesse est ainsi. Le serpent symbolise la Déesse elle-même, et tout ce qu'elle représente, protection, prospérité, vie, renaissance, ... Le crâne, c'est un peu plus délicat à interpréter. Même mon prédécesseur n'est pas certain à ce sujet. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que depuis très longtemps, le crâne est un symbole très utilisé dans les différentes religions et croyances du monde entier. Cela fait des millénaires même. Tu le retrouves chez les Mayas, les Celtes, les Chrétiens, un peu partout. Tout comme la Déesse est à la fois bienfaitrice et destructrice, protectrice et dangereuse, je pencherai pour une double signification pour le crâne. L'interprétation classique, c'est la mort. C'est la première chose à laquelle on pense quand on voit un crâne. Mais bon nombre de civilisations, groupes de pensées, religions, ... ont considéré le crâne comme le siège de l'âme et de l'esprit, le siège de la vie elle-même. Je peux te fournir mes recherches à ce sujet si tu le souhaites. »

« Oui, s'il te plaît. Ce symbole m'intrigue. Surtout quand il est surnommé la Marque des Ténèbres. J'ai encore du mal à le voir comme quelque chose de bien. Je suis désolé de ça d'ailleurs. »

« Ne le sois pas, Harry, » fit Tom en secouant la main. « C'est tout à fait compréhensible. Prends ton temps pour te faire à cette idée. Ce n'est pas facile de changer son opinion du tout au tout après des années à avoir cru dur comme fer que les choses étaient d'une certaine manière et pas autrement. Si jamais tu as d'autres questions, je suis tout ouïe. »

« Non. » Harry se tourna vers sa mère. « Non. Pas pour le moment. J'attends de voir comment les choses évoluent. »

Tom sourit et but une gorgée de son verre de vin. Harry devenait de jour en jour de plus en plus serpentard, tout en gardant cette touche purement gryffondor. Le parfait mélange de ses deux ancêtres. Car oui, les Potter avaient certes d'un côté comme ancêtre Salazar Serpentard lui-même, comme lui. Mais d'un autre côté, à la différence de Tom, les Potter étaient aussi des descendants de Godric Gryffondor. Leurs deux lignées s'étaient juste rejointes au XIVème siècle quand la descendance du troisième frère Peverell s'était liée à la famille Potter, descendante de l'illustre fondateur rouge et or.

Lily fronça les sourcils quand elle vit une lueur étrange dans la magie de son fils, identique à celle de la magie du Grand Prêtre. Elle savait voir les aura, du moins quand elles n'étaient pas dissimulées comme celle de Dumbledore... Elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir bien vu. Cela faisait très longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus eu l'occasion de lire les auras et elle avait perdu la main. Mais le fait d'avoir remarqué quelque chose lui fit prendre la décision d'être plus attentive à cela à l'avenir.

Lucius vint dans le bureau de Tom. Il avait trouvé un spécimen rare de serpent en vente chez l'apothicaire. Il avait reconnu la coquille de l'oeuf. Il l'avait sauvé à un prix exorbitant mais il n'en avait cure. C'était un serpent très rare dans cette région du monde. Et normalement interdit à la vente.

« Lucius ? » s'étonna le Grand Prêtre qui referma son grimoire. « Que puis-je pour toi ? »

Le blond sortit l'oeuf de sa poche et le posa avec précaution sur la table. Tom fronça les sourcils en fixant ce dernier.

« Est-ce que c'est ... »

« Un runespoor, oui, Tom. »

« Je croyais qu'ils vivaient au Burkina Faso. Où l'as-tu trouvé ? »

« Chez l'apothicaire. Normalement ils sont interdits à la vente mais comme leurs oeufs sont utiles dans la préparation de certaines potions ... Je l'ai récupéré. »

« Merci, Lucius, » fit le septuagénaire en soulevant l'oeuf pour le présenter à Nagini. « Je te dédommagerai. »

« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. »

« J'insiste. »

« J'ai un rendez-vous d'affaire dans peu de temps. Nous en reparlerons plus tard. »

« Bien sûr. Encore merci, Lucius. »

Nagini renifla l'oeuf et accepta de le couver avec plaisir. Elle manquait de compagnie animale, et surtout reptilienne. Elle espérait depuis longtemps trouver un compagnon pour passer ses journées.


	27. Réveillon de Noël

**Chapitre 27 : Un Réveillon de Noël**

_Défi le défi fou : 671 Evénement – Noël_

Harry toqua à la porte de la chambre de sa mère. C'était le réveillon. Tom avait invité Severus, Fenrir et Remus. Ainsi toute la famille serait réunie. La présence de Severus etait surtout pour Lily. Les deux avaient été de très vieux amis et le septuagénaire savait que le jeune serpentard voulait se rattraper pour sa bévue à Poudlard. Surtout maintenant qu'il en avait enfin l'occasion.

Lily sortit de sa chambre, prenant appui sur une canne en bois clair et sobre. Elle portait une robe verte sombre qui recouvrait presque chaque parcelle de sa peau et mettait ses formes en valeur sans que cela soit outrageant. La robe était simple, sans trop de fioritures. Parfaite.

« Tu es magnifique, Maman, » dit le jeune homme en lui tendant le bras.

« Tu es très beau toi aussi, » sourit-elle en l'acceptant. « Tu ressembles vraiment à ton père. Même tes cheveux. On dirait un nid d'oiseaux. »

Elle l'ébouriffa doucement. En général, Harry ne supportait pas cela mais il acceptait cette marque d'affection de la part de sa mère. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait tenté de passer le peigne dans ses cheveux. Ils étaient indomptables.

Ils marchèrent doucement, au rythme lent de Lily. Elle reprenait toutefois vite possession de son corps, de ses mouvements. Il ne lui manquait plus que la force dont ses membres avaient été pendant longtemps privés. Quand ils arrivèrent en haut de l'escalier, la sorcière remarqua tout de suite les deux prunelles sombres qui se posèrent sur elle. Elle fit un beau sourire. Sourire que le serpentard lui rendit en retour.

Severus admirait sa beauté. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'il attendait de pouvoir la revoir, de pouvoir lui parler. Et aujourd'hui, son voeu était exaucé. Il s'avança et lui tendit une main. Il espérait qu'elle accepterait. Et aussi que son fils la lâche un peu pour qu'ils puissent être que tous les deux. Lily lui fit un sourire encore plus grand, l'oeil pétillant, alors qu'Harry s'écartait pour lui laisser l'honneur.

« Faites pas de bêtises, » dit le gryffondor en partant rapidement pour rejoindre Remus et Fenrir.

Severus se figea tandis que Lily riait doucement.

« Laisse, Sev, » dit-elle. « C'est Tom. Il lui a raconté comment nous étions proches et combien tu te sens coupable de quelque chose. Et bien que je n'ai pas eu d'explication à ce sujet, je pense savoir quoi. Et tu es tout pardonné Severus. Depuis longtemps. »

« J'ai été idiot, » dit l'homme en serrant la main de son amie. « Un stupide Gryffondor, ce jour-là. »

« Oui. Mais James t'avait poussé dans tes derniers retranchements, comme d'habitude. N'en parlons plus. C'est du passé. Cela fait près de vingt ans. »

« Il n'empêche que je suis désolé de te l'avoir craché au visage. »

Lily fit un doux sourire et embrassa la joue du serpentard. Ce dernier eut beaucoup de mal à ne pas rougir. Il serra toutefois son amie dans ses bras.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué Lys, » murmura-t-il.

« Tu m'as manquée aussi, Sev. »

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, le serpentard inspirant l'odeur de fleurs sauvages de Lily, et elle cherchant du réconfort et de la sécurité dans ses bras puissants. Ils furent contraints de se séparer quand ils entendirent quelqu'un tousser discrètement. Tom les regardait avec un sourire en coin.

« Le repas est servi, » dit-il sans faire le moindre commentaire.

Les deux vieux amis sourirent et Severus présenta son bras à Lily. Il la conduisit jusqu'à la table de la salle à manger et l'aida à s'installer. Il prit place juste à côté d'elle et il fut rassuré de se retrouver face à Harry. A choisir entre le jeune gryffondor et le loup, il préférait de loin l'adolescent. Ils discutèrent gaiement, tout en évitant les sujets qui fâchent, tout particulièrement celui de Dumbledore. Le repas était délicieux également, mais Severus n'en retint pas grand-chose, trop obnubilé par la présence de Lily. Il ne pouvait presque pas la quitter des yeux.

« Euh ... Sev, » fit-elle, incertaine au bout d'un moment. « Je suis consciente que c'est un peu irréaliste après toutes ces années à me croire morte mais ... Je ne vais pas disparaître comme par magie si jamais tu me quittes des yeux, tu sais... »

Le serpentard grogna de frustration. Il ne pensait pas l'avoir fixé si intensément. Si ? Remus et Fenrir ricanaient, tandis qu'Harry cachait son sourire derrière son verre. Tom avait juste le regard amusé mais il comprenait le point de vue du jeune serpentard. Il savait parfaitement que l'homme avait des sentiments pour la rousse, qu'il les avait toujours eu malgré toutes ces années de séparation. Il l'avait toujours aimée.

« Désolé, » répondit-il, gêné d'avoir été si facilement repéré.

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de disparaître si facilement. J'ai bien l'intention de vous embêter pendant de nombreuses années et aussi te faire comprendre qu'Harry n'est pas un idiot incompétent en potions. »

« Oui, c'est vrai ça ! » renchérit Harry. « J'ai juste un problème avec toi et ta manière d'enseigner. »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu reproches à ma façon d'enseigner ? » fit l'homme de sa voix douce et menaçante.

« Tu n'enseignes vraiment qu'aux serpentards et tu n'aides pas les gryffondors à comprendre ! »

« Et à ce qu'il parait, tu l'as pris en grippe dès le premier cours, la première année, » renchérit Lily.

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! » s'exclama Severus.

« Vraiment ? » fit innocemment Harry avant d'imiter la voix suave de l'homme. « Mr Potter, notre nouvelle ... célébrité. Qu'est-ce que j'obtiens quand j'ajoute de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'armoise ? Vous ne savez pas ? Navrant ... A l'évidence, la célébrité ne fait pas tout. N'est-ce pas, Mr Potter ? »

« Bon, j'admets avoir été un peu dur avec toi. Mais tu me le rendais bien au change ! » répliqua-t-il directement.


	28. L'Asphodèle et l'Armoise

**Chapitre 28 : L'Asphodèle et l'Armoise**

_Défi fou : 543 Scénario – Se réunir avec quelqu'un après un long moment_

« Vraiment ? » fit innocemment Harry avant d'imiter la voix suave de l'homme. « Mr Potter, notre nouvelle ... célébrité. Qu'est-ce que j'obtiens quand j'ajoute de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'armoise ? Vous ne savez pas ? Navrant ... A l'évidence, la célébrité ne fait pas tout. N'est-ce pas, Mr Potter ? »

« Bon, j'admets avoir été un peu dur avec toi. Mais tu me le rendais bien au change ! » répliqua-t-il directement.

« L'asphodèle et l'armoise, Severus ? » intervint Lily avec un sourcil relevé.

« Eh bien, Lily ... »

L'homme rougit. Il ne savait plus où se mettre. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce qu'Harry ressorte cela maintenant ! Si lui avait été incapable de comprendre le message caché, Lily, elle, le pouvait. Ils s'étaient toujours très bien entendus, et surtout très bien compris quand ils étaient jeunes. Et ils avaient tous deux une certaine passion pour les potions, et par conséquent, les plantes.

« Pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'il a dit une énième chose que je n'ai pas comprise ? » nota Harry en buvant une gorgée de son vin d'ortie.

« Dans le mil, Harry, » sourit sa mère.

« Et il a dit quoi ? »

« Je t'invite à ouvrir un livre sur les plantes, » répondit-elle mystérieusement en faisant un petit sourire à Severus et en lui serrant la main. « Merci Sev, ça me touche beaucoup. »

« Encore des devoirs, » soupira Harry. « D'accord, j'irai voir. »

« Dans quoi me suis-je embarqué ? » soupira à son tour le serpentard, faisant ricaner tout le monde à l'exception d'Harry qui avait les sourcils froncés.

Ils changèrent de sujet pour le plus grand bonheur de Severus, mais ce dernier avait compris au regard de Lily qu'il allait encore en entendre parler. A la fin du repas, les deux loups emmenèrent Harry, Remus faisant un clin d'oeil à Severus. Le serpentard rougit. Il n'avait vraiment pas été discret. Sauf pour Harry qui n'avait compris que la moitié et encore pas tout seul ...

Il tendit la main à la rousse et ils allèrent dans le parc du Manoir Serpentard. Il lança un sortilège pour qu'ils ne souffrent pas du froid et, par réel souci et inquiétude pour elle, il métamorphosa une pierre en une cape chaude qu'il installa sur ses frêles épaules. Elle sourit de l'attention. Il caressa son visage, au niveau de la cicatrice. Elle posa sa main douce sur la sienne et la serra.

« Tom ne peut rien faire pour ton oeil ? » demanda-t-il doucement en fixant le vert laiteux.

« Non, cela remonte à trop longtemps. Mon oeil est mort. »

Le serpentard inspira profondément en fermant les yeux. Il avait les mâchoires serrées. Dumbledore avait vraiment été ignoble.

« Ce n'est pas la pire chose qu'il m'ait faite tu sais, » continua-t-elle en frissonnant, plus de peur que de froid.

« Que t'a-t-il fait exactement ? »

« Quand il était frustré, Dumbledore me ... il m'a ... violée ... souvent. »

« Le monstre ! » siffla-t-il.

« Le plus dur dans tout cela, et je t'en prie, ne le répète pas à Harry, c'est que j'ai fait plusieurs fausses couches. Mon corps ne pouvait pas supporter les tortures et le manque de nourriture et les protéger. Plus le fait qu'ils étaient le fruit d'un viol, je n'arrivais pas à accepter. »

« Lily ..., » murmura Severus en la prenant dans ses bras.

Il posa en douceur sa tête au-dessus de celle de la rousse et la serra tout contre son coeur. Elle le serra et pleura silencieusement. Elle l'avait caché à son fils. Elle avait pu lui avouer le viol mais pas les fausses couches. Harry n'avait pas à le savoir. Elle se doutait que Tom le savait, il l'avait soignée. Mais le Grand Prêtre n'avait rien dit. Mais elle ne voulait pas garder cela pour elle et Severus ... Elle avait toujours été honnête avec lui, ils avaient été les meilleurs amis du monde jusqu'à sa misérable petite erreur lorsqu'il avait perdu le contrôle de ses sentiments et de ses propos. Et elle, elle avait été trop sévère...

Elle chassa ses mauvaises pensées et inspira profondément l'odeur d'herbes coupées qui se dégageait des robes du serpentard et se sentit à l'aise, en sécurité dans ses bras. Elle était bien. Elle ne s'était pas retrouvée dans les bras d'un homme depuis longtemps et cette étreinte, si simple et si douce, différente de celle de son fils, était tout ce qu'elle demandait depuis longtemps.

« Au fait, merci, » dit-elle au bout d'un moment.

« De quoi ? »

« D'avoir sauvé Harry. »

« Je l'ai fait pour toi. »

« Pour moi ? »

« Oui. Je te croyais morte... J'ai promis sur ta tombe que je protégerais Harry. Il était tout ce qu'il restait de toi à mes yeux. Il ressemble certes trop à son père, mais il reste une partie de toi. J'ai parfois eu l'impression que tu me regardais à travers ses yeux. La même lueur. Exactement la même. C'était dur à supporter parfois. Surtout que je n'ai jamais pu voir cette lueur de joie que je te connaissais quand nous passions du temps ensemble. »

« Cela aurait été difficile si tu ne voyais que James en lui. »

« Je sais. Mais je n'arrivais pas à le voir autrement ... »

Ils restèrent assis sur le banc à admirer la voûte céleste, en silence. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler plus. Severus avait peur de lui demander, de lui déclarer ses sentiments qu'il gardait cacher depuis si longtemps. Et Lily avait compris ce que voulait lui avouer son meilleur ami. Elle avait fait depuis longtemps le deuil de James mais elle voulait d'abord reprendre totalement confiance en elle, récupérer totalement avant d'accepter une nouvelle relation avec un homme. Même s'il s'agissait de Severus et qu'il ne la trahirait jamais.


	29. Une Nuit Lupine

**Chapitre 29 : Une Nuit Lupine**

_POP2 Wolverine : Griffe – Ecrire sur un loup-garou_

_Défi fou : 500 Action – embrasser _

Quand Harry alla dormir, les loups se retrouvèrent seuls. Fenrir observa d'un oeil lubrique la silhouette de son oméga et le serra tout contre son torse. Il alla lui mordiller le lobe d'oreille. Remus gémit en se collant contre son alpha. Ce dernier grogna doucement.

« Suis-moi, » susurra-t-il à son oreille.

« Mais, et les autres ? »

« Tom est dans son bureau, tout à fait conscient qu'on a tous besoin de se retrouver. Viens. »

La voix de Fenrir était impérieuse et Remus se soumit à son ordre avec plaisir. Il le suivit docilement et ils quittèrent le Manoir Serpentard. Fenrir agrippa fougueusement son compagnon et transplana. Leur destination : une forêt au nord de l'Ecosse où le loup avait aménagé une petite tanière douillette pour faire une nuit de Noël torride avec son oméga.

Il fit appel à son coté loup et se transforma à moitié, ôtant sa chemise blanche. Il ne souffrait pas du froid. En grondant, il poussa son compagnon à en faire de même. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il souhaitait réaffirmer le lien qui les unissait. Ce soir semblait être le moment parfait. Ce n'était certes pas la pleine lune mais cela restait une date importante, un jour de fête ! Remus se dénuda et se transforma à son tour. Ils étaient tous deux mi-homme, mi-loup. Fenrir guida son compagnon vers la tanière et il le séduisit.

Il commença à le caresser de ses mains poilues. Son torse, son visage... Et il s'imprégna de son odeur. Il le lécha aussi longuement, le marquant comme sien. Remus commença à haleter sous les gestes et les douceurs qui se faisaient de plus en plus appuyées. Son alpha lui mordillait ses tétons avec amour alors qu'il grognait, les yeux emplis de luxure.

Fenrir se sentit durcir mais voulait d'abord faire plaisir à son compagnon seul, lui montrer qu'il l'aimait toujours aussi fort après toutes ces années de séparation. Ses mains descendirent progressivement jusqu'à l'objet de ses désirs et il se mit à caresser son phallus érigé. Les gémissements de son amant se firent plus sensuels, plus profond, et l'alpha dut se faire violence pour ne pas prendre son oméga tout de suite. Il continua à lécher son torse et à descendre progressivement sur son nombril et enfin son souffle toucha le gland où une goutte blanche et salée était déjà présente. Il sourit. Il la lécha avant de prendre le sexe érigé dans sa bouche et commença un lent va et vient. Au fur et à mesure, les gémissements de Remus se firent encore plus forts. Il accéléra avec plaisir son mouvement avec sa bouche tout en continuant de caresser le ventre de son compagnon. Toutefois, il fit glisser une main sur ses fesses, vers sa rondelle rose qu'il commença déjà à flatter en vue de la suite. Il fit tourner son doigt tout autour pendant quelques instants sans s'arrêter de lui faire la pipe du siècle, puis il fit glisser son doigt dans l'antre chaud qu'il convoitait encore plus.

Il remarqua rapidement que malgré toutes ces années de séparation, il connaissait toujours aussi bien Remus et il trouva très rapidement son point sensible et il lui fit voir rapidement des étoiles. L'oméga se mit très rapidement à crier. Et soudain, il se mit à l'implorer.

« Je t'en prie, Fen. Prends-moi, maintenant ! »

La supplication de son compagnon fit voler en éclat toutes les intentions de l'alpha. Il voulait réclamer son oméga. Il voulait le faire sien à nouveau. Il ne pouvait juste plus attendre. Il retira son doigt, s'attirant un grognement de frustration auquel il répondit avec un autre, séducteur. Et il se plaça immédiatement devant l'antre rose qu'il avait bien préparée pour l'accueillir.

Il entra lentement mais sûrement, attentif à la moindre grimace ou gémissement d'inconfort de Remus. Il n'en vit rien. Au contraire, il sentit un coup de hanche l'invitant à commencer leur danse torride. Rapidement, ils ne furent plus que cris et grognements, entre humain et animal, alors que l'alpha augmentait progressivement en vitesse.

Les cris de Remus se firent plus forts et plus séduisants encore alors que sa prostate était délicieusement torturée. Soudain, il sentit Fenrir sortir sans avertissement, il grogna de frustration.

« A quatre pattes, » ordonna l'alpha.

Il obéit docilement, trop heureux d'accueillir à nouveau en lui le membre de son compagnon.

L'alpha attrapa les hanches délicieuses du gryffondor et donna des coups de rein de plus en plus fort en grognant, Remus se mit à hurler son nom d'une manière encore plus érotique. Alors qu'il se sentait venir, Fenrir se pencha en avant et attrapa le membre dressé de son compagnon et commença un va et vient au même rythme que le sien. Le plus jeune se redressa soudain sur ses genoux et chercha la bouche de son alpha en se tordant légèrement le dos. Ses cris et ses gémissements s'étouffèrent alors qu'ils commencèrent en même temps un ballet avec leur langue. Au summum de son plaisir, Remus se répandit enfin dans la main de son compagnon, et, sentant les chairs se contracter autour de son propre membre de manière si délicieuse, Fenrir en fit autant.

Mais les deux amoureux n'en restèrent pas là. Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser et à se caresser, se redécouvrant totalement. Et une fois que leur membre se durcit à nouveau, ils reprirent leurs ébats, tantôt avec lenteur et sensualité, tantôt avec bestialité, tantôt lent, tantôt rapide. Et la forêt environnante fut emplie de cris et de grognements tantôt très humains, tantôt lupins, alors que les deux loups-garous se déclaraient et se prouvaient mutuellement leur amour. Et ce durant toute la nuit, jusqu'au petit matin.

Quand Fenrir s'effondra au côté de Remus, le corps complètement fatigué et courbaturé par sa nuit de folie, il le prit dans ses bras et le serra tendrement contre lui, plongeant son nez dans son cou pour imprimer son odeur mêlée à la transpiration.

« Je t'aime, » murmura-t-il.

« Je t'aime aussi, » répondit l'oméga.


	30. Les Pensées du Grand Prêtre

**Chapitre 30 : Les Pensées du Grand Prêtre**

_La collection restreinte – Ne pas utiliser le mot « ça »_

_Défi fou : 947. Style - Au temps passé_

Tom avait invité tout le monde qui importait aux yeux d'Harry et de Lily. Remus et Severus. Naturellement Remus était venu avec son compagnon. C'était à prévoir. Mais il ne s'en plaignait pas. La soirée avait été plus que plaisante. Pour tout le monde. Lily et Severus se retrouvaient dans le jardin en admirant les étoiles. Il savait que l'homme n'allait pas se déclarer tout de suite car il restait malgré son courage et sa force d'esprit, profondément timide et réservé quant à ses sentiments personnels. Il s'était déjà suffisamment trahi durant le repas et le jeune serpentard en était un peu mal à l'aise. Et d'un autre côté, Lily souffrait encore énormément au niveau psychologique pour accepter quoi que ce soit si ce n'est de l'amitié et un pilier sûr contre lequel s'appuyer. Mais Severus était et serait toujours un ancrage sûr, une bouée, un phare que la gryffondor pourrait suivre pour ne pas sombrer. Le Grand Prêtre ne devait plus s'inquiéter pour la santé de la jeune femme. Elle était entre de bonnes mains. Il avait même fait un cadeau magnifique pour ces deux jeunes gens. Ils trouveraient le lendemain, sous le sapin, deux paquets identiques contenant un miroir. Des miroirs à double-sens. Severus, par sa position en tant que professeur et directeur de la maison serpentard, ne pourrait pas être très présent pour Lily. Et Tom savait combien elle avait besoin de son vieil ami pour parler. L'homme avait toujours été son ami, son confident. Et elle avait besoin de se confier, de partager son fardeau. Maintenant plus que jamais.

Alors qu'il veillait sur les deux vieux amis depuis la fenêtre de son bureau, le septuagénaire entendait au loin le rire tonitruant de Fenrir ainsi que celui, plus calme et délicat d'Harry. Remus venait sans doute de raconter une énième frasque qu'il avait faite avec ses amis, les maraudeurs, quand ils étaient encore des étudiants insouciants et blagueurs. Rien qu'en entendant le rire de son cousin, Tom sourit. Même si le gryffondor souriait de plus en plus, il ne riait pas souvent ainsi. Ces derniers mois avaient été forts sombres pour lui. D'abord la perte de son parrain, sa tentative de suicide, la trahison qu'il avait ressentie de la part de Dumbledore qu'il prenait pour un mentor, un modèle à suivre, la vérité sur sa famille, la vérité sur lui, sur le culte ... Puis, la découverte de sa mère, ses épreuves et ses tourments, même si elle ne lui avait pas tout dit, Harry en était chamboulé. En colère même. Tout comme Tom, mais le vieux serpentard avait des années d'expérience derrière lui pour mieux contrôler ses sentiments et les mettre en arrière-plan. Il voulait venger la lionne mais il ne pouvait pas non plus agir et montrer au monde une image de lui qui correspondrait à celle qu'avait créé les mensonges de Dumbledore. Il devait agir avec intelligence, en digne descendant de Salazar Serpentard.

Plus tard dans la nuit, son regard fut attiré par deux silhouettes sombres qui partaient vers le portail. Il sourit. Les deux loups allaient sûrement faire quelques folies... Il frissonna légèrement. Il attira à lui d'un mouvement nonchalant du poignet une couverture et s'en entoura. Et comme les deux loups étaient partis, cela signifiait qu'Harry était seul. Il se dirigea alors à travers le manoir, à la recherche de son cousin. Il le retrouva dans sa chambre, profondément endormi sur son lit, à plat ventre, la couverture qui lui tombait au milieu du dos. Le vieux serpentard sourit et remonta la couette jusqu'à ses épaules pour éviter qu'il n'attrape froid. Il s'installa ensuite sur un fauteuil qu'il fit venir à côté du lit et observa le jeune homme dormir.

Harry était jeune et beau. Et son âme était encore pure malgré toutes ses épreuves à lui aussi. La vie ne lui avait pas offert de cadeau et pourtant il restait lumineux. La célébrité ne lui était pas monté à la tête. Tout au contraire, il la détestait. Il n'aimait pas être adulé pour avoir vaincu un homme alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé. Pour lui, il ne voyait ce jour d'Halloween que comme le jour où sa vie était devenue un enfer dans lequel il ne pouvait que survivre. En cela, Tom ne pouvait que voir toutes les ressemblances qu'il y avait entre la vie d'une gryffondor et la sienne. Ils étaient fait du même bois. Certes Tom n'avait pas été célèbre mais il avait souffert à l'orphelinat ... Il avait été craint et désigné comme un démon parce qu'il était un sorcier. Et il ne savait même pas lui-même qu'il en était un à l'époque ...

Il soupira en écartant en douceur une mèche rebelle du visage angélique de son cousin. En effleurant sa peau de ses doigts fins, il sentit un frémissement dans sa magie. C'était doux et chaleureux. Il l'avait senti dès le premier jour. Mais au départ, il ne l'avait pas identifié. Mais avec le temps, avec la prophétie qu'il avait réétudié avec un oeil neuf, et avec les éléments qu'Harry lui avait apportés, Tom était arrivé à une nouvelle conclusion qui allait un peu contre toute convenance.

'_Les Deux Âmes à l'enfance torturée trouveront un Compagnon en l'autre.' _

Harry était son compagnon désigné par la magie, par la Déesse elle-même. Ils étaient des âmes-soeurs. Un passé similaire, des dons équivalents, tous deux protégés et bénis par la Déesse, tous deux destinés à être des prêtres et à se battre pour sauver et restaurer le monde ainsi que les anciennes croyances.

Sauf qu'Harry avait à peine seize ans et lui, il allait dans quelques jours fêter son septantième anniversaire. Il y avait plus de cinquante ans de différence entre eux. C'était inconcevable, cela approchait même de la pédophilie. Le fait qu'ils soient cousins ne posait pas de problème puisqu'ils étaient à un tel degré qu'ils pouvaient être considérés comme des étrangers. Et dans les familles Sang-Purs, les mariages entre cousins germains étaient fréquents. Non, c'était vraiment l'âge qui lui posait souci.


	31. Une Lecture Intéressante

**Chapitre 31 : Une Lecture Intéressante**

_Défi fou : 529 – Déclarer votre véritable amour_

Lentement, janvier s'écoula, amenant son lot de flocons de neige. Harry put faire ses premiers bonhommes de neige en famille. Il avait peut-être passé l'âge pour ces enfantillages mais il n'avait jamais eu une enfance normale. Et Lily avait été trop heureuse de pouvoir partager un plaisir aussi simple avec son fils. Il jouait aussi souvent aux échecs avec elle. Elle s'avérait être une adversaire aussi redoutable que Ron. Il se demandait s'il arriverait un jour à être un bon joueur. Il profitait de la présence de sa mère un maximum pour rattraper le temps perdu. Et il voulait aussi enlever le voile de souffrance qu'il voyait souvent à travers l'oeil valide de Lily. Il ne supportait pas de le voir. Il la préférait joyeuse. Et il voulait l'aider au mieux pour remonter la pente. Et il savait qu'il n'était pas le seul à le faire. Severus, à travers le miroir à double sens, le faisait aussi.

Une nuit de début février, alors qu'elle ne pouvait plus dormir à cause de ses terreurs nocturnes, Lily lisait un livre au coin du feu, emmitouflée dans un gros plaid. Elle lisait un vieil ouvrage en gaélique qui datait du IXème siècle. Elle avait toujours été curieuse face aux vieux rites et sortilèges ainsi que les anciennes croyances. C'est ce qui l'avait amenée à l'époque à rejoindre Tom et devenir une disciple de la Déesse.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Cela faisait plusieurs jours maintenant qu'elle était sur ce grimoire et elle venait de commencer un passage assez intrigant. Il lui rappelait quelque chose que son fils lui avait rapporté par rapport à Sirius. L'extrait était accompagné d'un croquis enchanté représentant une vieille arche d'un bâtiment en ruines avec une sorte de voile qui ondulait légèrement.

« Tu ne devrais pas dormir ? » fit la voix de Severus depuis le miroir.

« Je n'y arrive pas. »

« Encore un cauchemar, » comprit-il.

« Oui... » Elle se leva pour aller récupérer le miroir sur son bureau. « Et toi, pourquoi tu ne dors pas ? »

« J'aime te regarder dormir, » avoua l'homme avec un léger sourire. « Cela me rassure. Que tout n'est pas un rêve ! J'en ai tellement rêvé ... J'ai peur de me réveiller un jour et de me rendre compte que rien de tout cela n'est arrivé ... J'ai peur de te perdre Lys. Encore. »

La voix et le visage du serpentard trahissait son émotion. Il laissait totalement tomber son masque avec elle, il se mettait à nu.

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de disparaître, Sev, » sourit la sorcière qui se voulait rassurante. « Pas sans me battre. Et je ne serais plus jamais seule. Vous serez tous à mes côtés, Harry, Tom, toi. Nous resterons ensemble. »

« Toujours et à jamais, Lily. Je serai toujours auprès de toi. Je te protégerai. »

Ils échangèrent un pur et doux sourire. Puis, l'oeil émeraude se posa à nouveau sur l'ouvrage qu'elle avait commencé à lire.

« Dis, est-ce que tu sais ce qui est arrivé à Sirius exactement ? »

« Je sais ce que Dumbledore m'a raconté seulement. Je n'étais pas présent. Pourquoi ? »

« Harry m'a raconté ce dont il se souvient mais il n'a pas tout compris. Il a parlé d'une arche au ministère. »

« Oui, au Département des Mystères. Black est passé au travers du voile. »

« Est-ce que tu sais par hasard à quoi elle ressemble ? »

« Oui, vaguement, » répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils. « Tu m'intrigues Lily. »

« C'est juste que je lisais quelque chose au sujet d'une arche mortuaire. Attends. »

Elle rouvrit le livre à la page qu'elle avait abandonnée et entreprit de traduire le passage en gaélique pour le partager avec son meilleur ami.

« _'Arche mortuaire ou Portail de la Mort. Les origines de cette arche sont obscures car nous ne trouvons aucun équivalent que ce soit à travers la Bretagne ou même l'Europe. Nous ignorons jusqu'à la fonction exacte du bâtiment dans lequel l'arche avait été intégrée. Toutefois, une légende court et a perduré depuis les temps anciens. Elle serait un portail vers l'au-delà, ou plus précisément les limbes qui en sont l'anti-chambre où les juges des défunts attendent les âmes pour les envoyer soit en enfer, soit au paradis. Il est dit que l'arche était utilisée lors de procès pour appliquer la peine capitale. Le condamné devait alors traverser le voile et subir son jugement, et le plus souvent même son châtiment. Il existerait selon, la légende deux cas rares et exceptionnels. Normalement, le retour est impossible. Toutefois, pour ces deux exceptions, il s'agissait d'une âme innocente injustement envoyée au travers du voile. Elles en seraient revenues grâce au lien du sang qui les unissait à leur famille.' » _

Elle redressa la tête pour rencontrer les deux onyx.

« Cela ne te parle pas ? »

« Maintenant que tu le dis, oui, un peu. Cela à l'air très similaire à ce que j'ai entendu. Mais tu me connais, je ne suis pas du genre à me bercer de faux espoirs. Et alors, encore moins avec Black ! »

« Toi, pas du genre à avoir de faux espoirs ? » fit-elle, un sourcil relevé. « C'est pourtant toi qui viens de me dire que tu as rêvé que je sois réelle, de retour et que tu as dorénavant peur de me perdre ... »

« Il y a une différence entre rêver l'impossible et se bercer de faux espoirs, Lys, » soupira le serpentard. « Je ... Je t'aime. Je t'ai toujours aimé, Lily. Je n'ai jamais pu me détacher de mes sentiments envers toi. Même après cette nuit-là. Mon coeur est resté à toi. »

« Depuis tout ce temps ? »

« Pour toujours et à jamais. »

Les mots de l'homme dégageaient tellement de puissance, d'assurance, ... d'amour. Lily savait qu'il l'aimait mais elle ne pensait pas à ce point-là.


	32. Un Familier pour Harry

**Chapitre 32 : Un Familier pour Harry**

_Défi fou : Mot – autrefois_

_Collection restreinte – pas de pleurs dans une fiction de hurt/confort _

Harry était dans le bureau de Tom. Ils jouaient ensemble aux échecs. Sa mère lui avait conseillé de jouer aussi avec d'autres adversaires pour apprendre différents coups et affronter différentes stratégies pour pouvoir mieux connaître ses propres faiblesses. Il avait pris ce conseil pour les échecs mais aussi pour la vie de tous les jours. S'il affrontait différents adversaires, chacun ayant sa technique de combat, il apprendrait à mieux se battre et à voir et améliorer ses faiblesses.

« Echec et mat, » dit Tom avec un sourire.

« Je suis décidément nul à ce jeu, » soupira Harry en s'appuyant sur le dossier de sa chaise.

« Non, tu as juste un niveau de débutant alors que ta mère et moi jouons depuis des années, » sourit le septuagénaire en l'ébouriffant.

Le jeune homme grogna pour la forme. Le serpentard rit doucement.

« Encore une ? »

« Pourquoi pas, » dit le garçon alors que les pièces s'étaient replacées d'elles-mêmes. « D2 D4 »

Ils reprirent le jeu calmement, Tom détendu et observant son cousin concentré sur la partie, sa lèvre inférieure martyrisée par ses dents alors qu'il la mordillait sans s'en rendre compte. Le septuagénaire ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le regarder, surtout depuis qu'il avait compris. Il restait juste au loin, gardant les limites que lui imposaient la décence et son éducation. Une union interdite. Du moins pour le moment, il verrait avec le temps et s'il est toujours en vie. Il ne voulait pas qu'Harry se sente forcé de vivre avec lui, un vieil homme, juste parce qu'ils étaient des âmes soeurs. Il pourrait juste le protéger, vouer sa vie à sa protection et à son bonheur. Il pourrait s'en contenter.

Un sifflement de Nagini attira son attention.

« _Oui, Nagini ? »_

_« L'oeuf que tu m'as confié commence à s'agiter. Il va éclore. »_

_« Un oeuf ? »_ demanda Harry qui s'était écarté du jeu. «_ Quel oeuf ? »_

_« Lucius est venu il y a quelques semaines avec un oeuf de runespoor, » _répondit le Grand Prêtre en se levant. _ « Je l'ai confié à Nagini pour qu'elle le couve. »_

_« Est-ce que je peux venir ? » _

_« Bien sûr, »_ sourit Tom en posant une main sur son épaule pour le guider dans les couloirs.

« _Au fait, c'est quel genre de serpent, un runespoor ? »_

_« Tu le comprendras très vite en le voyant. Ils sont assez ... particuliers. »_

Le vieux serpentard avait un sourire énigmatique sur le visage. Les deux fourchelangues parcoururent les couloirs du manoir à la suite du grand serpent et se retrouvèrent dans une salle à la chaleur étouffante, c'était la 'chambre' de Nagini. Sa pièce rien qu'à elle. Étrange pour un serpent, me diriez-vous, mais notre Nagini aimait son intimité et sa tranquillité. Ils s'approchèrent du nid de la reptile et s'assirent en tailleur. Ils virent que l'oeuf était tout craquelé et qu'un morceau tentait de se détacher. Il se soulevait doucement par intermittence, s'écartant à chaque fois plus du reste. Soudain, la coquille céda totalement et une, non deux ... non TROIS têtes de serpent sortirent de l'oeuf et observèrent leur environnement.

« _C'est un serpent à trois têtes ! » _s'étonna le gryffondor.

« _Je t'avais bien dit que les runespoors étaient particuliers, » _pouffa le vieux serpentard.

Le runespoor se libéra totalement de sa coquille mais resta dans le nid, autour de ce qu'était sa maison.

« _Tu veux t'occuper de lui ? »_ proposa alors Tom en regardant Harry.

« _Mais je ne sais pas m'occuper d'un serpent ! »_

_« Je peux t'aider. Ce n'est si difficile. A part durant les deux prochaines semaines où il demandera beaucoup d'attention, il sera totalement indépendant. Cela te fera un animal de compagnie. » _

_« Euh ... d'accord. Mais seulement s'il m'accepte ! »_

Tom sourit et accepta la condition de son cousin. Condition qui serait immédiatement acceptée par le runespoor, il n'était encore qu'un bébé. Il accepterait sans problème la main qui le nourrirait. Encore plus si la personne pouvait communiquer avec lui.

« _Comment veux-tu l'appeler ? »_

_« Eh bien, il a trois têtes ... On lui donne un nom ou trois ?_ » demanda Harry en tendant la main, la présentant bien à plat, sans aucune menace devant le serpenteau.

«_ Chez les runespoors, chaque tête à sa personnalité propre_, » expliqua le septuagénaire. « _Trois noms me semblent appropriés dans ce cas. »_

_« Des triplés ... hmmm ... Riri, Fifi et Loulou ! »_

_« Quoi ? »_

_« Tu connais pas la Bande à Picsou ? »_

_« Non. C'est quoi ? »_

_« Faudrait qu'on aille dans une libraire moldue ou une bibliothèque, je te montrerais. Pour faire simple, ce sont les trois petits neveux de l'Oncle Picsou. Ce sont des triplés. Bon ce sont des canards mais bon. Ce sont des triplés ! »_

_« Okay ... Va pour Riri, Fifi et Loulou, si c'est ce que tu souhaites, » _dit le serpentard qui n'était pas plus convaincu par les prénoms.

Il lui expliqua alors comment il devait s'occuper de son nouveau familier, et lui expliqua également ses particularités. L'espèce était originaire du Burkina Faso. Allez savoir comment un runespoor s'était retrouvé chez un apothicaire anglais alors que leur espèce était protégée. Mystère complet !

« Selon certains mages fourchelanges d'autrefois, » disait Tom. « Nous savons que les runespoors sont particuliers de bien des manières. Chacune des têtes possède une fonction particulière. Celle de gauche est la meneuse, c'est elle qui décide du chemin à prendre ou des choses à faire. Celle du milieu est toujours dans la lune et pourrait, selon les écrits, rester des jours entiers immobile, plongée dans la contemplation de quelque vision. Et la troisième, c'est la tête la plus caractérielle. Elle critique tout, tout le temps. Même les deux autres têtes. Cette troisième tête est aussi la plus dangereuse parce qu'elle est venimeuse. »


	33. Retour à Privet Drive

**Chapitre 33 : Retour à Privet Drive**

_Le défi fou : 162 Lieu – Privet Drive_

_Le défi des 200 citations de Contes des Royaumes : et sur ces paroles, elle s'évanouit. _

Lily descendit pour le petit déjeuner. Son fils mangeait déjà et Tom lisait la Gazette. Ce dernier se gardait à jour maintenant qu'il avait son cousin à domicile, au cas où il se passerait quelque chose d'important... La sorcière s'installa devant son fils et se servit en toast.

« Bonjour, » dit-elle joyeusement.

« Bonjour Lily. »

« Bonjour Maman. Bien dormi ? »

« Plus ou moins. »

« Encore ? » demanda doucement le septuagénaire en la regardant par-dessus son journal.

« J'en fais moins mais oui, encore un cauchemar. »

« Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas une potion de sommeil sans rêve ? »

« Certaine. Cela ne ferait que repousser mes problèmes. Je dois affronter mes peurs et mes cauchemars. »

« Oui, mais tu as le droit à avoir une nuit tranquille de temps en temps non ? »

« Je t'ai dit que j'en faisais moins, Tom, » soupira la sorcière.

Le serpentard laissa couler et retourna à la lecture de la Gazette. Ils mangèrent calmement.

« Harry, est-ce que tu m'accompagnes à Privet Drive ? »

« Quoi ? » Le garçon la regarda avec des yeux ronds, mal à l'aise face à l'idée. « Quand ? »

« Aujourd'hui. »

« Mais... »

« Tu n'as pas de cours. Tu n'as techniquement rien à faire. Et c'est le week-end donc, ils seront chez eux ! »

« Oui mais ... pourquoi ? »

« Je veux comprendre pourquoi ma soeur a laissé son mari traiter mon fils comme un elfe de maison ! » s'exclama Lily avec une colère contenue dans la voix. « Elle était certes un peu désagréable dans ses propos quand nous étions enfants, Sev et moi, mais que cela aille jusque-là, il doit bien avoir une raison ! »

Harry soupira et, l'appétit coupé, se mit à chipoter le contenu de son assiette. Il boudait et, au fond de lui, il avait peur, mais il se garda bien de le montrer. Sa mère fut toutefois pas dupe. Et Tom non plus. Les deux adultes échangèrent un regard entendu. Ils allaient aller tous les trois et auraient le fin mot de l'histoire. Et si nécessaire, ils protégeraient Harry en effaçant carrément son existence de leur mémoire.

Après le repas, ils s'habillèrent en moldu – Lily appliqua en plus un glamour sur son visage – et transplanèrent pour Londres. Aucun des deux ne savaient où est-ce que les Dursley habitaient et Harry ne savait pas transplaner. Le jeune homme les guida alors par les transports moldus. Le gryffondor garda le silence tout le long du trajet. Il avait l'estomac noué. Il retournait de lui-même à Privet Drive. Il s'était fait le plus discret possible durant ses courtes vacances avant de partir pour Godric's Hollow. Mais le fait qu'il soit parti sans rien dire et qu'il revienne maintenant, il avait peur de ce qu'Oncle Vernon pourrait faire. D'autant plus que sa mère serait présente cette fois. Il en était à un point de se ronger les ongles quand ils arrivèrent dans la banlieue de Little Whining.

Ils descendirent du bus.

Les lieux n'avaient pas changé d'un pouce. Les maisons étaient toutes identiques, seules les voitures devant étaient différentes. Harry mena lentement sa famille vers Privet Drive. Ils passèrent à côté d'un parc.

« Eh ! Potter ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu n'es pas dans ton école de zarbi ? »

Une demi-douzaine d'adolescents ricanèrent. Harry s'était figé en entendant cette voix. Tom lui rentra dedans.

« Harry ? » fit Lily alors qu'elle observait le jeune garçon obèse qui avait pris la parole.

« C'est Dudley. »

« Ton cousin ? Ca ? On dirait une baleine ! » murmura-t-elle. « Pas possible. Pétunia est si fine et très axée sur la diète ! »

« Oui. Mais Oncle Vernon est tout aussi obèse que Dudley. C'est de famille, je suppose. »

« Et toi, tu es tout maigre ! »

« Je t'ai déjà dit pourquoi ... »

Ils continuèrent leur chemin, Harry les menant toujours. Ils entendirent des pas lourds et une respiration saccadée. Les sorciers se tournèrent pour voir Dudley Dursley arriver en courant à leur hauteur.

« Alors ? Tu t'es fait virer c'est ça ? » ricana-t-il. « Papa va être furieux de te voir ! Tu vas déguster ! »

« La ferme, Big D ! » cracha Harry qui savait que le seul moyen d'avoir un peu la paix avec son cousin était de montrer les crocs. « Je ne compte pas rester ! Va plutôt martyriser un gamin avec ta bande d'amis ! »

« Nan, je préfère voir papa s'amuser avec toi ! »

« Je n'aime pas l'insinuation dans vos propos, jeune homme, » intervint Lily, en usant du ton menaçant de son meilleur ami.

« Quand tu fais ça, on dirait Severus en cours, » murmura Harry qui avait des frissons dans le dos. « C'est flippant ! »

« Quand on a fréquenté aussi longtemps que moi ce charmant serpentard, je suis désolée mais cela déteint un peu... »

Harry et Dudley guidèrent les deux adultes, le moldu continuant de charrier son cousin qui avait les poings serrés. Ils arrivèrent assez vite devant le numéro quatre. Le garçon obèse adressa un sourire mauvais à son cousin, en ayant royalement rien à faire des deux adultes. C'était à peine s'il les avait remarqués... Puis, il ouvrit la porte en la faisant claquer.

« MAMAN ! PAPA ! JE SUIS RENTRE ! »

Harry passa une main sur son visage devant le manque de délicatesse de son cousin envers la pauvre porte qui n'avait rien demandé.

« VOUS DEVINEREZ JAMAIS QUI VIENT NOUS VOIR ! » continua Dudley alors qu'Harry entrait avec les deux sorciers. « POTTER ! »

« QUOI ?! » hurlèrent les deux adultes.

« IL N'EN EST PAS QUESTION ! » continua l'oncle Vernon.

« Impossible ... Lily ?! » dit Pétunia.

Et sur ces paroles, elle s'évanouit.


	34. Les Dursley Ensorcelés

**Chapitre 34 : Les Dursley Ensorcelés**

_Défi fou : 272 Sortilège - Imperium_

Tom, en voyant la moldue tourner de l'oeil, s'avançant vivement pour éviter qu'elle se blesse dans sa chute. Il serra les dents en sentant quelque chose d'étrange. Il l'allongea sur le canapé non loin et s'écarta rapidement pour observer ses mains. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été brûlé.

« Tom ? » fit Lily, le regard interrogateur allant de sa soeur au Grand Prêtre. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?! » s'époumona Vernon Dursley. « Etes-vous aveugle ma p'tite dame ? Vous autres monstres avez fait quelque chose à ma femme ! Réveillez-la ! Annulez ce que vous avez fait et réveillez-la ! »

« Oh ! Je vous en prie, Vernon, » répliqua la sorcière, acide. « Pétunia est juste évanouie parce qu'elle vient de me voir et de me reconnaître c'est tout ! Tom ? »

« Je ne sais pas ... Mais on lui a fait quelque chose, c'est sûr. Ca m'a comme brûlé sur le coup... »

« Un sort ? »

« Sûrement mais j'en ai jamais rien vu de pareil. »

« Attends, t'es en train de me dire que Tante Pétunia est ensorcelée ?! » demanda Harry qui voulait être sûr d'avoir bien compris.

« Oui, Harry, c'est ce que je viens de dire, » répondit Tom en posant un regard soucieux sur la moldue. « Mais à quel point cela, je l'ignore ... »

« QU'AVEZ-VOUS FAIT A MA FEMME ?! »

Harry recula prestement et se colla contre le mur, le regard apeuré, en entendant son oncle hurler ainsi. Tom et Lily virent immédiatement cela et réagirent à l'unisson. La mère prit son fils et le plaça derrière elle tandis que Tom sortait sa baguette et menaçait l'homme.

« Assis dans votre fauteuil ! » siffla-t-il, glacial.

« COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS ME DONNER DES ORDRES DANS MA PROPRE MAISON ?! »

« Depuis que je suis un des derniers membres de la famille d'Harry et que je suis venu régler quelques comptes avec vous autres, Dursley ! » répondit le serpentard sans même élever la voix. « Assis ou je vous y oblige. Vous aussi, jeune homme, » ajouta-t-il à l'intention de Dudley Dursley. « Lily, réveille ta soeur. »

« Sa soeur ? » répéta Vernon, les sourcils relevés, alors que la rousse sortait sa baguette et se dirigeait vers Pétunia. « C'est impossible ! Lily Potter est morte explosée par un monstre de votre espèce, un meurtrier ! Si ce morveux avait encore de la famille, pourquoi ce Dumbledore l'a placé chez nous plutôt que chez vous ? »

Lily aida sa soeur à se redresser sur le canapé tout en répondant d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique.

« Peut-être parce que le salopard qui a assassiné mon mari et tenté de tuer mon fils n'était autre que Dumbledore lui-même et qu'il voulait garder un oeil sur Harry à défaut de pouvoir le tuer tout de suite ! Il est plus facile de manipuler des moldus sans pouvoir magique qu'un puissant sorcier tel que Tom ! »

« Lily ... » murmura Pétunia en glissant une main sur le visage de la rousse, à l'endroit du glamour. La moldue fronça les sourcils alors qu'elle sentait quelque chose. « Qu'est-ce que tu as là ? »

« Tuney ... »

« Montre-lui, Maman, » dit Harry qui était encore un peu pâle à cause de l'éclat de voix de son oncle. « Si elle est ensorcelée, c'est qu'elle n'est pas aussi mauvaise que je ne l'ai vue durant toutes ces années. Elle a le droit de savoir elle aussi. »

« Harry a raison, Lily. Montre-lui ce que ce vieux fou t'a fait, » renchérit Tom qui tenait toujours le moldu en respect avec sa baguette, bien que moins froid.

La rousse soupira et ôta son glamour. Elle vit l'expression d'horreur sur le visage de sa soeur aînée.

« Mon Dieu ! Lily ! Qui t'a fait ça ? Quel est le monstre qui t'a fait ça ? »

Elle hurlait presque, horrifiée à la vue de l'oeil laiteux de sa soeur.

« Dumbledore, » répondit-elle avec froideur. « Et ce n'est rien encore comparé à tout ce que j'ai vécu entre ses mains ! » Elle se tourna vers Tom. « Peux-tu savoir sous quel type de sort elle est ou même savoir qui l'a lancé ? »

« Moi ? Ensorcelée ? » fit Pétunia, dubitative.

« Oui. Même si tu n'es pas la plus compréhensive envers les sorciers, tu n'es pas un monstre sans coeur pour autant. Pourtant, de ce que j'ai pu entendre, tu te serais comportée comme tel ! »

« Comment cela ? »

« Transformer mon fils en esclave, par exemple ... »

« Mr Dursley est également sous sortilège, » intervint Tom qui venait de discrètement lancer un sort de révélation sur le moldu. « Un Imperium renforcé par la magie noire. »

« Tu peux y faire quelque chose ? »

« Oui, mais pas ici. Il faudrait rentrer. Et les mettre sous protection. Dès que je briserai les maléfices, Dumbledore sera au courant et Merlin seul sait ce qu'il leur réservera. »

« PAUSE ! » s'exclama alors Dudley qui ne comprenait plus rien à rien. « REBOBINAGE ! »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

« Je croyais que c'était Voldemort le méchant ! C'est pas ça que tu avais dit, Potter ? »

Tom soupira.

« Sauf que Voldemort est un personnage inventé pour cacher l'identité du vrai monstre, en l'occurrence Dumbledore. »

« Mais Dumbledore est le directeur de l'école de zarbi ... »

« Depuis quand l'un empêche l'autre ? »

« On a toujours pensé Dumbledore du côté de la lumière, » fit Pétunia en se tournant vers sa soeur. « C'est ce que tu disais. »

« Comme quoi l'habit ne fait pas le moine, Tuney, » répliqua la sorcière avec amertume.

« Et donc c'est qui le monstre ? » demanda Dudley qui n'était vraiment pas vif d'esprit.


	35. On les emmène

**Chapitre 35 : On les emmène**

_Défi le défi fou : 530 Scénario – Un malentendu sur l'identité de quelqu'un_

« Et donc c'est qui le monstre ? » demanda Dudley qui n'était vraiment pas vif d'esprit.

« Dumbledore, » répondit Harry en s'appuyant contre le mur de la pièce.

Il n'était toujours pas à l'aise en présence de son oncle, malgré le fait que Tom soit là, entre eux. Il préférait rester debout, prêt à décamper au moindre signe de danger.

« Donc, Dumbledore est méchant ? »

« Il est un mage noir, Dudley. »

« Et Voldemort ? »

« N'a jamais existé. »

« Mais tu disais ... »

« Je sais parfaitement ce que j'ai dit, Dudley, » soupira Harry. « J'étais manipulé tout autant que toi. J'ai ouvert les yeux quand un ami, Severus, m'a amené chez Tom. C'est Dumbledore le monstre de l'histoire. »

« Je comprends plus rien ! T'sais quoi ? On n'a qu'à dire que le méchant s'appelle Dark Vador ! »

Lily et Tom froncèrent les sourcils.

« Dark V... » fit Harry, les yeux écarquillés. « Sérieusement, Dudley ?! Star Wars ? »

« Ben quoi ? » répliqua ce dernier. « Un 'D', un 'V' et tous les deux se terminent en 'or'. Ca m'embrouille ! Dark Vador c'est bien ! »

Le gryffondor ne put que pouffer en secouant la tête.

« Faudrait que je la lui sorte celle-là ! » ricana-t-il en regardant sa mère. « Dark Vador... Heureusement qu'il n'y a pas de Luc, parce que là ce serait vraiment flippant ! Non, Dudley, ne le fais pas ! »

Le moldu avait mis ses mains devant sa bouche.

« LUC ... JE SUIS TON PERE ... ! »

« Tu nous expliques, Harry, » demanda Tom qui avait baissé sa baguette.

« Le plus simple serait que tu regardes les films Star Wars pour comprendre. »

« Tu les as vus ? » s'étonna Dudley. « Vous avez la TV dans votre école de zarbis ? »

« Ce n'est pas une école de zarbis ! » s'indigna Lily. « Nous sommes des sorciers ! »

« Non, on n'a pas la TV à Poudlard, » répondit Harry sans se formaliser de l'insulte. « Mais à force de l'avoir entendu en faisant le ménage ici, je connais l'histoire. » Il se tourna vers sa mère et Tom. « Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? »

« On les emmène pour que je lève le sort, » répondit Tom. « Après je ne sais pas. Déjà voir dans quel état ils seront psychologiquement. Cela fait des années qu'ils sont sous ce sortilège. Cela a du sûrement faire quelques dégâts. Ils pourront rester au Manoir. »

« IL N'EN EST PAS QUESTION ! » s'époumona Vernon Dursley.

« Vernon, » fit soudain Pétunia. « J'ai confiance en Lily. Elle est en vie alors que je l'ai crue morte toutes ces années ! On les suit et ce n'est pas discutable ! »

« Mais Pétunia... »

« Si tu veux vivre ensorcelé toute ta vie, grand bien te fasse, » s'exclama alors la moldue en se levant, en colère. « Mais il est hors de question que je reste sous la coupe d'un fou furieux ! Non mais regarde ce qu'il a fait à ma soeur ! » ajouta-t-elle en montrant le visage de Lily.

« Et mon travail ? »

« Tu n'as qu'à prendre tes congés ! »

« Mais je ne peux pas. »

« Cela peut encore s'arranger, » dit Tom. « Avec la magie, il y a moyen de faire de nombreuses choses. Si vous avez peur pour votre travail, je peux m'assurer que vous le gardiez et, dans le cas où vous le perdiez, que vous le récupériez. »

« Vernon, tu te décides ... »

Un quart d'heure plus tard, les trois Dursley étaient dehors avec leurs valises. Tom, Lily et Harry s'étaient occupés de leurs affaires grâce à la magie. Tom les rétrécit rapidement et les glissa dans sa poche avant de se tourner vers Vernon et Pétunia Dursley.

« Donnez-moi la main, » dit-il simplement. « Et ne me lâchez surtout pas. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? » demanda Vernon, suspicieux.

« Vous emmenez chez moi. »

« Nous ne pouvons pas y aller en voiture ? »

« Cela prendrait des heures alors que je peux nous y amener en cinq secondes..., » soupira le septuagénaire.

Pétunia soupira en regardant son mari et prit la main que lui tendait le sorcier. Ce dernier retint une grimace alors qu'il sentait sa peau le brûler. Vernon Dursley finit par en faire de même sous l'oeil noir de son épouse. Les trois disparurent dans un pop discret.

« Où ils sont ? »

« Au Manoir, » répondit Harry en prenant la main de sa mère. « Et nous y allons, nous aussi. »

Dudley regarda la main que lui tendait sa tante et la prit, incertain.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Dudley, cela ne fait pas mal. Tu vas juste avoir le tournis pendant quelques secondes, » dit-elle, rassurante. « Prêt ? »

« Je... Je crois. »

Ils disparurent à leur tour de Privet Drive. A l'autre bout du pays, ils réapparurent devant le Manoir Serpentard. Dudley lâcha immédiatement la main de Lily et se pencha en avant. Il avait la nausée.

« Cela va passer, Dudley, » dit-elle doucement. « Cela arrive souvent quand on n'est pas habitué. Je n'avais pas pensé que tu n'avais encore jamais transplané. J'aurais dû pourtant, vous êtes moldus... »

« Je m'occupe de lui, Maman, » fit Harry qui observait son cousin. « Occupe-toi de Tante Pétunia. »

« Tu es sûr, Harry ? »

« Je peux gérer Dudley, lui expliquer. Mais je ne pourrais pas rester auprès d'Oncle Vernon. J'ai trop ... »

Il s'interrompit et écarta son regard. Lily le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le front.

« J'ai compris Harry, n'en dis pas plus. »

Puis elle s'éloigna, laissant les adolescents seuls.


	36. Les Sentiments de Drago

**Chapitre 36 : Les Sentiments de Drago**

_Défi fou : 435 Mot – Etincelle _

Drago soupira une nouvelle fois. Cela faisait des mois maintenant qu'il ressentait cette attirance. C'était pire qu'un aimant. Mais en honorable Sang-Pur, en gentleman, il se tenait à distance. Il avait une fiancée. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de tout faire foirer juste parce qu'il était amoureux. Il était tellement pris dans la tornade de ses sentiments contraires à ses devoirs qu'il ne prenait même plus plaisir au reste. Il adorait chercher Weasmoche, mais il en avait perdu l'envie, même manger, il ne l'appréciait plus de la même manière. Il mangeait par nécessité et non par plaisir. C'est tout juste s'il faisait attention à ce qu'il y avait dans son assiette. Il savait juste que ce n'était pas empoisonné.

Juste à côté de lui, Pansy Parkinson observa le comportement de son fiancé. Elle était soucieuse. Il perdait le goût même des choses les plus simples. Elle remarqua alors son regard. Il était toujours tourné vers la table des Poufsouffles, vers Bones. Elle savait qu'il n'avait rien fait car depuis tout le temps où elle le gardait à l'oeil, s'attendant à devoir faire un scandale, pas une fois la rousse n'avait posé le regard sur lui. Jamais. Son fiancé se laissait aller, fier et noble, mais malheureux. Il n'en avait toutefois jamais dit un mot. Elle avait alors cherché une solution pour lui, pour savoir ce qui lui arrivait. C'était de toute évidence de l'amour. Elle avait épluché les livres de la bibliothèque et avait trouvé une potion. Elle avait rassemblé les ingrédients et était prête à la préparer avec lui.

« Drago. » Le regard acier se posa sur elle. « Suis-moi. »

« Naturellement, très cher, » dit-il en se levant.

Elle le conduisit dans les cachots, dans une classe inutilisée où elle avait rassemblé tout le matériel.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda alors Drago en avisant le matériel de potion.

« Tu vas faire une potion avec moi, » répondit-elle simplement.

« Laquelle ? » se résigna-t-il, blasé.

« Drago ... Je t'ai observé ces dernières semaines. Tu n'as envie de rien. Si ce n'est tes devoirs, tu ne fais rien. Et tu regardes toujours Susan Bones. » Le blond voulut protester. « Je ne te juge pas. Je veux juste t'aider. Cette potion pourrait peut-être le faire. »

« Quel genre de potion ? » demanda-t-il un rien froid.

« _Revelatore Amore, » _répondit-elle.

Des étincelles apparurent dans le regard de son fiancé mais ce dernier restait toujours sur ses gardes.

« Et si ce n'est pas ton nom qui en ressort ? »

« Dans ce cas, je fournirais à mon père le souvenir de la préparation de cette potion et le désir de rompre nos fiançailles pour que tu puisses te mettre avec la personne qui te convienne. »

« Et toi ? »

« Tu sais, les bons partis, ce n'est pas cela qui manque. Pour le moment, nous sommes fiancés, mais on ne peut pas dire que nous nous aimons. Nous sommes amis. Si tu as la possibilité de vivre heureux avec la personne qui te convient alors soit. Tant que je ne finis pas avec Crabbe ou Goyle, je ne vais pas me plaindre. »

« J'accepte, si tu la fais aussi. »

« Je n'ai assez d'ingrédients que pour une potion, je suis désolée. Mais je pourrais toujours en faire une plus tard. Je ne suis pas celle qui est en mal d'amour pour le moment. Fais-la Drago et quel que soit le nom qui en sortira, je te soutiendrai. Tu es mon ami. »

Le blond inspira profondément et ôta sa robe de sorcier pour être plus à l'aise pour brasser la potion. Pansy lui préparait les ingrédients et les lui tendait. Quand vint le moment, il s'arracha une mèche de cheveux et, tenant la main de sa fiancée, il la jeta dans le chaudron fumant. Le liquide commença à dégager des volutes scintillantes et un nom apparut en lettres d'argent sur la surface dorée. _Susan Bones_.

Il sentit la main de Pansy le serrer.

« Je suis désolé, » dit-il.

« Ne le sois pas, » répliqua la serpentard avec douceur. « Nos fiançailles ont été décidées quand nous n'avions que quatre ans pour nous assurer un avenir. Au moins, tu as un bon parti. La famille Bones reste influente et pourrait apporter un plus à la famille Malfoy. »

« Oui, mais je t'abandonne. »

« C'est moi qui t'es proposé de faire cette potion parce que je ne veux pas d'un mari qui n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même, » dit fortement Pansy, bien que sans agressivité. « Sois heureux, Drago. Cela ne me dérange pas. Nous resterons amis de toute façon. Je vais écrire à Père et lui envoyer le souvenir de la préparation. »

« J'en ferai de même avec mon père, » fit alors le blond.

Quelques jours plus tard, Drago reçut une lettre officielle avec les armoiries des Malfoy et des Parkinson annonçant la rupture de ses fiançailles avec Pansy. Accompagnée de cette missive, il y avait un mot de son père lui annonçant que bientôt, il aurait une entrevue avec Lady Bones pour voir comment les choses pour s'arranger. Le blond retourna en cours le coeur bien plus léger et il réussit, du moins au sein de la salle commune de serpentard, à sourire un peu avec sa dorénavant meilleure amie, Pansy.

« C'est une bonne chose, » dit cette dernière avec un sourire après que Drago lui eut rapporté les nouvelles de son père. « J'espère pour toi que Lady Bones acceptera de te donner la main de sa nièce. »

« Cela reste délicat. Nous restons une famille dite sombre alors qu'elle appartient à une famille de lumière. »

« Il faudrait vraiment qu'on trouve un moyen d'aider un certain gryffondor à détrôner un certain mage noir pour que la vérité éclate enfin et que tous ces préjugés soient oubliés. »

« Oui. Les choses iront sûrement mieux après cela, » ajouta-t-il.


	37. Dudley et Harry

**Chapitre 37 : Dudley et Harry**

_Défi le défi fou : 964 Nourriture – Pizza_

_Collection restreinte – Aucune référence à une maison de Poudlard_

Harry attendit patiemment que son cousin se remette du transplanage. Quand le moldu se redressa, il l'invita silencieusement à le suivre.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Dudley en montrant une créature brune et rouge avec des ailes.

« Un hippogriffe, » répondit son cousin. « Laisse-moi te conseiller une chose quand tu approches d'une de ces créatures. Ne l'insulte jamais si tu tiens à la vie ! Les hippogriffes sont très susceptibles et sont très portés sur la politesse. »

« Mais ce n'est qu'un animal, pas vrai ? »

« Va dire cela à Drago Malfoy, » ricana Harry alors qu'ils entraient dans le grand hall. « Il a insulté Buck, l'un des hippogriffes présentés en cours, et je peux te jurer que si Hagrid, le géant qui est venu me chercher il y a six ans, n'était pas intervenu, il ne resterait plus grand-chose de son cul d'aristocrate ! »

« Harry ! Langage ! » le corrigea Tom alors qu'il passait avec un très vieux grimoire entre les mains.

« Pardon, Tom. »

« Emmène ton cousin. J'ai fait préparer des chambres. La sienne se trouve juste à côté de la tienne. »

« Okay. Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que je dois savoir ? »

« Ne viens pas nous déranger. Nous allons rompre le sortilège et ce sera très ... désagréable. »

« Okay. Scelle la porte pour être plus sûr, » fit doucement le jeune homme en faisant un discret signe de tête vers son cousin.

« Très bien. On ne se verra probablement pas avant demain alors ... Bonne soirée à vous deux. »

« Bonne chance, » dit Harry en tirant son cousin par le bras. « Viens Dudley. »

Le moldu le suivit alors que Tom disparaissait au détour d'un couloir.

« Qu'est-ce qui va arriver à maman et papa ? » demanda le moldu inquiet.

« Ils vont souffrir. La magie noire n'est jamais plaisante quand elle est utilisée à des fins machiavéliques. Et il semblerait qu'ils soient ensorcelés depuis près de quinze ans. Suis-moi. »

Ils montèrent les escaliers et Harry alla alors ouvrir la chambre de son cousin. Elle était très similaire à la sienne, toute en nuances de vert, de beige et de brun.

« Voilà ta chambre. »

« C'est grand. Vous avez la TV ? »

« Dudley ... Nous n'avons que la radio et encore, seulement les ondes sorcières ici. Mais nous avons pas mal de choses ici qui pourraient peut-être te distraire un moment. »

« Comme ? »

« Eh bien ... »

« _Il ne pourrait pas arrêter de se plaindre à tout bout de champ. »_

« C'était quoi ça ? » demanda le moldu qui n'avait entendu qu'un sifflement rageur.

Harry soupira en se tournant vers son familier qui rentrait dans la pièce.

« Ca, c'était Loulou qui sifflait. _Et il vient à peine d'arriver et c'est un moldu, Loulou. Laisse-lui le temps de s'habituer. C'est un grand chamboulement pour lui. »_

_« Et moi j'en ai déjà marre de ces hurlements ! »_

_« Arrête de te plaindre Loulou ! »_

_« La ferme Riri ! »_

La troisième tête, Loulou, cracha sur la première, prête à mordre.

« _Eh là ! Pas de bagarre ! » _siffla Harry en s'agenouillant devant son familier, le regard noir. «_ Je vous l'ai déjà dit ! »_

« Un Serpent ! » s'écria Dudley en sautant sur le lit.

« _Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? » _demanda Riri en approchant du lit à baldaquin, fixant le jeune homme obèse du regard.

Harry prit son familier dans les bras et l'enroula autour de son cou.

« _Disons qu'il a eu une mauvaise aventure avec un serpent, il y a quelques années, » _expliqua-t-il avec un sourire. _ « Je l'ai par accident libéré d'un zoo quand je ne maîtrisais pas encore ma magie. Il a eu la peur de sa vie. » _Il se tourna alors vers son cousin. « Dudley, je te présente mon familier. C'est un runespoor. Chaque tête a sa personnalité propre. Voici Riri, Fifi et Loulou. Prends garde à Loulou par contre, il est le plus susceptible des trois. »

« _Même pas vrai ! »_

_« Oh que si, tu l'es, » _rit Harry. « _Mais c'est ce qui fait ton charme. Je ne te changerai pour rien au monde, mon ami. »_

Loulou émit un sifflement appréciateur alors que Dudley regardait les trois têtes de serpent qui se balançaient tantôt à gauche, tantôt à droite.

« Cela te perturbe n'est-ce pas ? » sourit le sorcier. « Crois-moi, il y a bien plus impressionnant ! »

« Qu'un serpent à trois têtes ? »

« Eh bien, il existe des chiens à trois têtes, des dragons, des basilics – c'est un serpent géant qui tue d'un regard –, tu connais déjà les détraqueurs, il y a des acromentules, des scrouts à pétards… Il y a tellement de créatures dans le monde, plus que je ne peux en compter ! »

« Pourquoi on ne les voit jamais s'il y en a tellement ? » demanda Dudley curieux.

« Parce qu'on vous efface la mémoire, je suppose. Ou on cache les créatures dans des réserves ensorcelées avec un repousse-moldu. »

« _J'ai faim, » _dit alors Loulou.

« D'accord, d'accord. Je vais te chercher à manger. Tu veux manger quelque chose Dudley ? »

« Il y a quoi ? »

« Tu peux manger tout ce que tu veux ici. Tu n'as qu'à demander. »

« Une pizza hawaïenne avec supplément de champignons ! Et du coca. »

« Ah ... Le coca, cela sera dur, du moins pour ce soir. Mais on pourra en avoir demain si tu veux. Un thé ou du jus de citrouille peut-être ? »

« Jamais goûter. »

« C'est un régal. Suis-moi. Les elfes doivent certainement déjà préparer ta pizza. »

« Les elfes ? »


	38. Nouveau Départ

**Chapitre 38 : Nouveau Départ**

_Le défi fou : 311 Sortilège - Sonorus_

Harry se réveilla à sept heures du matin et alla se prélasser sous la douche. L'eau chaude lui fit énormément de bien. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit. Il avait essentiellement parlé avec son cousin qui s'ennuyait énormément sans sa TV. Ils avaient fait le tour du parc à la nuit tombée et il lui avait montré certaines créatures qui préféraient vivre la nuit. Il avait aussi essayé de lui montrer les sombrals mais le moldu n'avait encore jamais vu la mort. Ils s'étaient approchés des hippogriffes et le sorcier lui avait donné des ordres très clairs en joignant les gestes à la parole pour que son cousin puisse s'approcher. Ils ont même pu faire une balade dans les airs. Dudley était paniqué au début mais il avait fini par se détendre et admirer le paysage. Et quand il faisait beaucoup trop sombre pour rester dehors, ils étaient rentrés et ils avaient discutés, Harry parlant de son monde, des choses que l'on pouvait y voir de magique, de magnifique.

Sans ses parents pour l'influencer dans le sens 'la magie c'est mauvais, ce n'est que pour les monstres !', Dudley se montrait extrêmement curieux. Un peu simple d'esprit pour certaines choses mais le sorcier s'y attendait – il savait que son cousin n'était pas des plus attentifs et intelligents à l'école – et il s'était montré patient. Il lui avait aussi raconté à sa demande certaines de ses aventures au sein même de Poudlard.

« Mais t'es complètement taré, en fait ! » s'était-il exclamé alors qu'il lui avait raconté l'épisode du basilic.

« Mais non ..., » avait-il répondu en riant. « Comment il formule ça, Severus, déjà ? ... Ah oui ! Je suis un foutu gryffondor avec un irrépressible besoin de devoir sauver la veuve et l'orphelin ! »

« Ca veut dire encore quoi, gryffondor ? »

Et il était reparti dans les explications de Poudlard, les fondateurs et les quatre maisons et leurs qualités tout comme leurs défauts.

Il sortit de la douche complètement réveillé et frais, prêt à commencer une nouvelle journée. Il s'habilla d'une simple robe de sorcier vert sombre et alla réveiller son cousin pour le petit déjeuner.

« Debout là-dedans ! » dit-il avec un _sonorus_ après avoir insonorisé la pièce pour ne pas faire trembler tout le manoir.

« Quoi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Où est-ce que je suis ? » sursauta Dudley qui bondit littéralement au plafond. « Harry ? Quelle heure il est ? »

« Alors, il est huit heures moins quart, c'est l'heure de se lever et tu es au Manoir Serpentard, » répondit le sorcier après avoir annulé le sort. « Debout, boursouf, il n'est plus l'heure de dormir ! »

« Mais euh ..., » geignit le moldu.

« _Tu veux de l'aide, Harry ? »_ demanda Nagini qui avait suivi en silence le sorcier à l'intérieur sans qu'il la remarque.

« Tiens, Nagini, » dit-il avec un sourire. « Ca c'est une idée alléchante ! Oui, je veux bien ! »

Dudley avisa le long serpent qui ondulait vers lui.

« Non, c'est bon, je me lève, » dit-il rapidement sous les rires et sifflements joyeux.

Harry en riait encore alors qu'ils descendaient ensemble, Nagini autour du cou du sorcier, pour aller déjeuner.

« Qu'est-ce qui est drôle ? » demanda alors Lily en venant embrasser son fils.

« J'ai réveillé Dudley, mais il ne voulait pas se lever. Nagini a proposé son aide et il est sorti du lit plus vite que son ombre ! »

« Ca se voit que c'est pas toi qui a eu un serpent venimeux aux fesses et qui s'est retrouvé enfermé dans sa cage juste après ! »

« Déjà c'était un boa constrictor. Et ces serpents-là ne sont pas venimeux, ils étouffent leurs proies pour les manger. Et moi, j'ai eu un basilic aux fesses ! C'est beaucoup plus grand, beaucoup plus impressionnant et un milliard de fois plus dangereux qu'un boa ! »

« Oui mais toi, t'es taré ! »

Harry rit et secoua la tête alors qu'il laissait descendre Nagini et se dirigeait vers la table. Il s'arrêta le sourire figé. Il était soudain mal à l'aise en voyant son oncle et sa tante. Il croisa le regard de Vernon qui le détourna immédiatement rouge de honte. Et Pétunia, elle se leva et approcha de son neveu. Elle s'arrêta toutefois à un peu plus d'un mètre en le voyant se tendre.

« Harry, on est désolé, » dit-elle la gorge nouée, les larmes aux yeux. « Ce qu'on t'a fait, c'est impardonnable. Jamais je n'aurais fait cela. Je me rappelle chaque coup, chaque mot, ... Je m'en veux terriblement. Pourras-tu nous pardonner ? »

« Pour vous pardonner, c'est déjà fait, Tante Pétunia, » soupira le sorcier en se massant la nuque. « Mais il va me falloir du temps pour surmonter toutes ces années de maltraitance. Au moins, je sais qui je dois 'remercier' pour ça. »

La moldue approcha de son neveu et le prit tendrement dans ses bras. Harry se tendit à nouveau au contact. Instinct de survie qu'il avait développé chez les Dursley. Puis, inspirant et expirant doucement, profondément, il se força à se détendre et à entourer sa tante de ses propres bras et de lui rendre son étreinte. Il croisa le regard de sa mère. Elle lui fit un sourire, fière de lui. Il le lui rendit, bien qu'un peu plus crispé. Mais au moins, elle comprenait qu'il faisait un effort pour passer outre.

« Bon, ce n'est pas tout mais il faut que je mange, » dit-il en s'écartant de Pétunia. « J'ai trois cours aujourd'hui. »

« Et Poudlard ? » demanda sa tante.

« Et finir entre les griffes de Dark Vador ? » demanda Harry, mi-outré par la proposition, mi-amusé par le surnom donné par Dudley. « Merci, je suis peut-être fou, mais pas encore suicidaire ! »


	39. L'Attaque de Pré-au-Lard

**Chapitre 39 : L'Attaque de Pré-au-Lard**

_Défi fou : 166 Lieu – Pré-au-Lard_

Lily arriva en trombe dans le petit salon, baguette en main, surprenant Harry et Pétunia qui jouaient aux échecs.

« Harry, ta baguette, vite ! On file à Pré-au-Lard ! »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda la moldue alors que le gryffondor était déjà debout et tendait le bras pour attirer sa cape et quelques fioles.

Lui avait déjà compris et était prêt à se battre.

« Le village est attaqué, » expliqua simplement Lily. « Tom envoie un message à tous les autres pour qu'ils nous rejoignent sur place. Ils vont voir qui sont les réels mangemorts ! Allez on file les aider ! »

« Et si on sait, on tue Dumbledore, » ajouta sombrement le jeune homme en se campant, droit et fier, devant sa mère. « Il va payer, » promit-il.

« Chaque chose en son temps. D'abord, on aide et on protège Pré-au-Lard et après on s'occupe de cet enfoiré ! »

Ils se dirigèrent au pas de course vers l'aire de transplanage et réapparurent quelques secondes à l'orée du village sorcier, non loin de Poudlard. C'était l'horreur ! Des sorts fusaient de partout. Des cris et des hurlements de terreur se faisaient entendre. Des bâtiments étaient en feu. Et bien visible au milieu de tout cela, des hommes masqués, les mangemorts, vêtus de robes noires étaient la source de tout ce chaos. Et au centre, il y avait le mage noir.

Lily et Harry s'avancèrent vers eux tout en lançant bouclier sur bouclier pour se protéger et protéger les passants qui couraient pour se mettre à l'abri. Ils ripostaient également. Rapidement, Tom, Lucius, Narcissa, Bellatrix et tous les autres disciples de la Déesse-Serpent arrivèrent sur le champ de bataille et aidèrent la population, pour certains, contre-attaquèrent les mangemorts pour les autres. Harry et Lily continuaient d'avancer et engagèrent des duels de plus en plus féroces.

Les aurors arrivèrent et, en voyant d'un côté des mangemorts réputés aider les femmes et les enfants à se réfugier, de l'autre d'autres mangemorts réputés se battre contre des personnes masquées qui _avaient _l'allure et le déguisement des dits mangemorts, ils ne comprenaient plus grand-chose. Toutefois, d'instinct, ils se joignirent aux combattants qui protégeaient le village sorcier et affrontèrent le mage noir et ses sbires. Les sorts continuaient à fuser, de plus en plus dangereux, de plus en plus vicieux. Tom rejoignit Harry et Lily dans le combat et, ensemble ils affrontèrent le mage noir de leurs cauchemars. Ils furent vite rejoint par Severus.

« Harry ... Lily ... Tom, » fit le mage noir avec un sourire sans joie, alors qu'il déviait le moindre sort lancé à son encontre. « Quel plaisir de vous revoir ! »

« Ce n'est pas partagé ! » siffla la sorcière en envoyant un _stupefix_.

« Allons, allons, ma chère, voilà qui est bien ingrat de votre part, moi qui vous ai logé durant toutes ces années ..., » ricana le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Espèce de salaud ! » hurla Severus avec colère, lançant un sort vicieux, à la limite de la magie noire. Encore dévié.

« Ah ... Severus ... Je me doutais que vous étiez celui qui l'aviez secourue. Je n'ai pas pu en trouver les preuves toutefois. Vous savez tellement bien couvrir vos traces. »

« Fermez-la, Dumbledore ! » siffla Harry qui fulminait intérieurement mais ne voulait pas se perdre dans sa rage.

Le rictus du mage noir disparut alors que la vérité éclatait au grand jour. Le jeune gryffondor avait parlé suffisamment fort pour être entendu par des aurors. Le vieil homme lança des maléfices noirs pour punir l'enfant mais il se retrouva à combattre Tom et son savoir. Harry et Lily le soutinrent avec des boucliers et en empêchant les sbires de Dumbledore de l'attaquer tandis qu'il engageait un duel légendaire. Le septuagénaire réussit à lancer un sort simple à travers le bouclier du mage noir et lui fit ôter son glamour le faisant ressembler au Voldemort, une version supposée de lui-même des plus horribles et des plus odieuses. Le vieil homme reprit peu à peu les traits de Dumbledore mais pas le beau et affable papy gâteau, mais bien le monstre qu'il était en réalité. Chauve, pâle, squelettique, les yeux rougis et injectés de sang ...

« C'est fini, Dumbledore, » dit Tom en se protégeant d'un puissant bouclier contre un maléfice noir. « Ton masque est tombé. Tout le monde sait ce que tu es ! Il faudra peu de temps avant que le monde sache tout ce que tu as fait ! Rends-toi ! »

« Jamais ... Jamais je ne renoncerai ! » hurla le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il lança un feudeymon qui brûla tout sur son passage. Le Grand Prêtre réussit à protéger une grande partie du village, surtout les habitants, en entonnant une longue litanie en fourchelangue. Il appelait le pouvoir que lui avait conféré la Déesse. Cela faisait très longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas fait et il s'en retrouva très vite épuisé. Il sentit toutefois en lui quelque chose se débloquer.

« _Prends-la, » _siffla Harry à son tour. « _Tu connais les rituels. Je ne peux que te donner mon énergie. »_

Tom continua alors en puisant dans les réserves du jeune gryffondor, liant sa magie à la sienne et ensemble, ils repoussèrent le feudeymon devant les yeux apeurés mais aussi émerveillés des témoins, tant aurors que civils, ou même les disciples. Dumbledore, voyant cela, décida de battre en retraite afin de mieux pouvoir revenir. Il n'était pas de taille vraisemblablement. Il allait devoir remodeler ses plans.

Une fois toute trace de flamme magique écartées, Tom cessa sa litanie et s'effondra au sol, au même titre qu'Harry. Severus et Lily se jetèrent sur eux pour s'assurer qu'ils allaient bien. ils étaient dans un cas d'épuisement magique. Ils étaient évanouis.

Petit à petit, les gens cherchèrent leurs amis, leur famille et soignèrent leurs blessés. Comptèrent leurs morts.

« Père ! Non ! » hurla Drago.


	40. Deuils et Soins

**Chapitre 40 : Deuil et Soins**

_Défi fou : 43 Personnage – Lucius Malfoy_

« Père ! Non ! » hurla Drago.

Le blond se précipita vers les décombres d'une maison où son père était effondré sur le sol, sanguinolent. Il s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Il vit immédiatement la sorcière qu'il tenait dans ses bras, inconsciente. Susan...

« Venez m'aider ! » cria-t-il.

Il libéra du mieux qu'il put, très rapidement assisté par d'autres sorciers, son père et la femme de ses rêves. Susan était juste inconsciente à cause d'un coup à la tête, probablement une pierre qui lui avait fait une belle bosse sur le visage. Lucius Malfoy, c'était une toute autre paire de manche. Son corps était à moitié broyé et il avait perdu énormément de sang. Il avait la respiration sifflante. Drago prit la main de son père et la serra, les larmes aux yeux. Il regarda autour de lui, espérant trouver un médicomage ou même le Grand Prêtre mais aucune cape blanche n'était visible et Tom Jedusor, il était inconscient dans les bras de son parrain, épuisé par le feudeymon qu'il avait repoussé. Le jeune blond reporta alors son regard sur l'homme qui l'avait élevé et se permit de laisser ses larmes couler. Il croisa le regard acier de son père.

« Dra ...Drago. Pr... Protège ta mère. »

« Je vous le promets, Père, » pleura-t-il. « Je vous le promets. »

Lord Malfoy fit un petit sourire, douloureux mais fier de son fils alors que, dans ses dernières forces, il lui serrait la main. Narcissa arriva peu de temps plus tard mais hélas, elle ne put dire adieu à son époux qui venait de rendre son dernier soupir. Elle lui souleva la tête et la posa tendrement sur ses genoux alors qu'elle lui fermait les yeux. Lucius Malfoy semblait dès lors endormi sur le sol. Mais tous savaient que ce n'était pas qu'un simple sommeil. Le Lord était mort, mort en sauvant la vie d'une jeune fille qu'il ne connaissait pas ou à peine. Drago et Narcissa pleurèrent l'homme silencieusement. Il n'y eut ni hurlement, ni cri de désespoir, juste des larmes silencieuses, témoins de leur profond chagrin.

Non loin de là, une autre sorcière pleurait aussi, tout aussi noblement et silencieusement, la mort de son mari. Bellatrix Lestrange tenait Rodolphus dans ses bras et son beau-frère, Rabastan, lui serrait l'épaule.

Petit à petit, on décompta les morts et on emmena les blessés. L'infirmerie de Poudlard fut très vite complète et Minerva McGonagall fit libérer quelques classes dans l'aile d'à côté pour y allonger les autres. Elle libéra également deux autres salles pour y aligner les défunts afin que leurs proches les retrouvent et les emmènent pour les honorer et les enterrer dignement. Parmi eux, on pouvait compter la mort de Ronald Weasley, Vincent Crabbe, Hagrid, Cho Chang, et de nombreux civils comme Madame Rosmerta ...

Alberfort Dumbledore vint présenter ses excuses pour son frère, ignorant totalement que ce dernier était devenu un pareil monstre, et il se proposa même de déclarer tout cela devant un tribunal sous veritaserum. Les cours furent suspendus pendant une semaine pour permettre aux familles de faire la première étape de leur deuil, à savoir la veillée du défunt, et aux blessés de se remettre de leurs blessures.

« Je ne comprends pas, » s'exclama soudain Mme Pomfresh alors qu'elle s'afférait, avec deux autres médicomages venant tout droit de Sainte Mangouste, autour de Tom et Harry. « Leurs magies sont agitées et s'épuisent constamment en sortant de leur corps ! Pourquoi ? »

« Rapprochez-les l'un de l'autre, Mme Pomfresh, » dit alors Lily en arrivant avec Severus. Ils venaient de faire quelques potions pour les aider. « Ils sont liés l'un à l'autre. »

« Quoi ? » fit le serpentard à côté de lui. « Tom et ... »

« Oui, Sev, ils sont liés. J'ai des doutes depuis quelques temps, mais avec ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, j'en suis certaine. Ils sont liés par un lien d'âme soeur. »

« Mais ... Oh, je ne veux même pas imaginer dans quel état va être le Grand Prêtre quand il le saura. Il est de l'ancienne école. »

« Je pense qu'il le sait, » réfléchit la gryffondor alors que les médicomages rapprochaient les deux sorciers l'un de l'autre. « La manière dont il le regardait, parfois assez mal à l'aise. Il veillait sur lui de loin tout en étant suffisamment proche pour être un ami, un pilier sur lequel s'appuyer. »

« Comment tu peux en être sûre, Lily ? »

« Parce que je vois les auras. »

La rousse s'installa alors au côté de son fils et lui caressa les cheveux. Harry, tout comme Tom, avait les traits tirés et le teint pâle. Mais en soi, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait de blessures. Ils avaient juste épuisé leur noyau magique au-delà du seuil standard. Ils avaient largement dépassés leurs limites. Il leur faudrait énormément de temps pour récupérer. Et pour leur sécurité, il allait falloir très vite les déplacer au Manoir Serpentard. Et pour qu'ils se remettent encore plus vite, ils allaient devoir consolider le lien qui les unissait. Et pour se faire, il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen possible. Et Severus avait raison, Tom n'allait pas apprécier ...

Elle soupira. Elle sentit deux mains fines l'attraper par la taille et la tirer doucement en arrière. Elle se laissa aller contre le torse puissant de Severus et ferma les yeux, bien à son aise, se sentant en sécurité dans ses bras. Tous les deux veillèrent sur les deux fourchelangues et la rousse finit par s'endormir dans les bras du serpentard.

Minerva rejoignit Severus et se rendit compte pour la première fois de la présence de la lionne.

« Merlin ... Lily, » dit-elle, choquée, avant de se faire rabrouer.

« Laissez-la dormir, s'il vous plait, Minerva ! On est tous épuisés ! »

« Je ... Oui, bien sûr. Mais je la croyais ... »

« Pendant longtemps, moi aussi, jusqu'à ce que j'aille la sauver. »


	41. Rapprochements

**Chapitre 41 : Rapprochements**

_Défi le défi fou : 668 Evénement – un enterrement_

Harry et Tom reprirent connaissance trois jours plus tard pour apprendre les terribles nouvelles. Le gryffondor soutint, comme tous les disciples, Drago, Narcissa, Bellatrix et Rabastan dans leur deuil et pleura son meilleur ami qui avait également perdu la vie. Lui qui espérait le revoir et pouvoir jouer aux échecs ou faire il ne savait quelle bêtise avec le rouquin. Ce plaisir venait de lui être arraché une fois encore. Par Dumbledore.

Malgré le fait que les deux fourchelangues se montraient droit et arboraient un mince sourire empreint de tristesse et de deuil, ils étaient tous les deux encore épuisés par la dépense de magie qu'ils avaient faites et accueillaient avec un soulagement non feint tout siège qui leur était présenté. Et ils étaient, par nécessité, inséparables. A la limite de devoir garder un contact physique permanent, même si ce n'était que main dans la main. Mais ils faisaient en sorte de ne pas trop le faire en public. C'était relativement gênant, surtout que Tom s'était rendu compte qu'Harry n'avait pas exagéré quand il disait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment droit à une vie privée. Ils étaient assaillis par les journalistes qui n'avaient que son nom à la bouche. Merlin, merci que Severus était venu mettre un hola et qu'il les avait chassés. Le Grand Prêtre n'en avait vraiment pas la force.

Ils assistèrent aux obsèques de Lucius Malfoy et Rodolphus Lestrange. Tom avait fait un court discours sur le noble serpentard, vantant ses qualités, amoindrissant ses quelques défauts. L'éloge était certes court mais personne n'avait vraiment le coeur aux mots en ces jours sombres qui s'annonçaient. Susan Bones parla également, remerciant l'homme qui lui avait sauvé la vie et regrettant de ne pas pouvoir le lui dire en face. Elle était venue ensuite serrer Drago Malfoy, devenu dès lors le Lord régnant de sa famille. Tout le monde aurait cru que le blond repousse la jeune femme, mais il n'en fit rien. Au contraire, il la serra contre lui en retour.

« Tu m'expliques, » demanda Harry à Severus dont il savait qu'il était le parrain.

« Quelques jours avant l'attaque, Drago a été chez les Bones avec son père. Il est fiancé avec l'héritière Bones. »

« Et Pansy Parkinson ? » s'étonna le Gryffondor.

« Tu ne peux rien faire contre les liens d'âmes soeurs, Harry. »

Le jeune homme se tourna alors vers sa propre âme soeur. Tom lui rendit son regard et lui posa une main sur l'épaule. Harry reporta alors son attention sur le blond. Oui. On ne pouvait pas choisir. Pas qu'il lui déplaise d'être avec Tom, il appréciait l'homme mais ... comment dire ... Il avait septante ans !

Quand ils revinrent au Manoir Serpentard, les deux fourchelangues étaient à bout. Ils n'en pouvaient plus de leur journée et avaient du mal à avancer. Ils n'eurent même pas la force de rejoindre une chambre et allèrent s'allonger dans le premier salon à proximité. Leur tête n'avait même pas encore touché leur canapé respectif qu'ils étaient déjà dans les bras de Morphée. Lily revint avec des couvertures et les observa dormir, silencieuse alors que Severus était parti demander du thé auprès des elfes. Elle caressa les cheveux de son fils. Il était encore pâle.

« Tiens, » fit Severus en lui tendant une tasse. « De la camomille. »

« Voilà qui me fera le plus grand bien, » dit-elle doucement. « Merci. »

L'homme lui sourit. Ils burent leur thé en silence en observant les deux dormeurs.

« Cela te dit une partie d'échecs ? » proposa alors le serpentard.

« Volontiers, mais pas ici. Tel que je te connais, on serait susceptible de faire une partie comme autrefois et on pourrait les réveiller, » répondit-elle avec un sourire, un rire caché dans sa voix. « Ils ont besoin de repos. »

« Où ? »

« Mon échiquier est dans ma suite, » dit-elle en le menant vers les escaliers.

Ils s'installèrent confortablement dans les appartements de la Gryffondor et jouèrent comme ils le faisaient autrefois, en nommant leurs pièces avec les personnes qu'ils aimaient et qu'ils détestaient. Ils rirent doucement, s'esclaffèrent, grimacèrent, s'horrifièrent de certaines propositions ou insinuations du jeu et au final, Severus gagna la partie. Ils discutèrent ensuite, devant le feu de cheminée, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils avaient retrouvés leur ancienne complicité au fil de leurs discussions au travers du miroir.

A un moment, leurs regards se croisèrent et le serpentard caressa alors la joue de sa belle rousse. Au bout de quelques instants où les deux onyx fixaient les deux émeraudes, l'homme se pencha lentement et embrassa Lily sur ses lèvres. Le baiser était chaste. Il ne la tenait pas, lui laissant la possibilité de s'en aller si elle n'était pas encore prête à accepter une telle relation. Ils pouvaient très bien rester amis, même si Severus souhaitait bien plus et ce depuis si longtemps. Elle n'en fit rien. Au contraire, elle sourit et l'embrassa tendrement en retour. Ils approfondirent leur baiser, leurs langues se cherchant et se découvrant mutuellement, jusqu'à ce qu'ils manquent d'air. Ils cessèrent là mais restèrent front contre front, yeux dans les yeux. Severus observa le pétillement dans l'oeil de sa belle. Il y avait toujours cette tristesse sourde de par la perte de son mari, mais elle avait fait son deuil. Le serpentard était heureux et déjà comblé qu'elle accepte cette relation avec lui. Finalement, son rêve devenait enfin, après toutes ces années, réalité.

« Si c'est ça le paradis, » murmura-t-il aux anges. « Je signe tout de suite. »

Elle rit doucement et lui balança un oreiller sur la tête.

« Bêta va. »

« Eh ! » s'indigna le serpentard, alors que son sourire montrait clairement son amusement. « Lys ! »

Elle rit au surnom.

« Il n'y a vraiment que toi pour m'appeler ainsi, » murmura-t-elle, joyeuse, alors qu'elle se coulait à nouveau dans son étreinte.

« Parce que tu es ma Lys adorée. »


	42. Des Ames Soeurs

**Chapitre 42 : Des Ames Soeurs**

_Le défi fou = 211 UA – Ames Sœurs_

_Pick a Card Rouge : Two of Hearts – Ecrivez une fanfiction sur les âmes soeurs_

Harry et Tom passèrent les deux semaines suivantes ensemble. Ils ne faisaient pas grand-chose dans leur état si ce n'est lire, jouer aux échecs et se reposer.

« Que leur arrive-t-il ? » demanda un jour Pétunia à sa soeur alors qu'elles observaient les deux sorciers dormir avec leur familier lové à proximité.

Lily soupira. Elle n'avait pas encore expliqué cela à la moldue. Cela lui était sorti de la tête pour le coup avec tous les ennuis et tous les soins qui ont du être prodigués. Les enterrements et aussi le fait qu'elle était allé témoigner chez Amélia Bones, au Département de la Justice Magique, pour sa séquestration et tout ce qu'elle avait subi pendant quatorze ans depuis le meurtre de son mari. Elle tira sa soeur à l'écart et se plaça dans une bulle d'intimité pour éviter que les hurlements indignés de Pétunia ne réveillent les deux dormeurs.

« Ils sont magiquement épuisés, Tuney, » expliqua-t-elle.

« Mais cela remonte à presque trois semaines, non ? »

« Il y a des cas où ce n'est pas facile de récupérer. Harry et Tom sont dans un cas très particulier où ils ont besoin de la présence de l'autre pour se remettre. »

« Comment cela ? »

« Merlin que c'est compliqué ..., » soupira la sorcière en passant une main dans ses cheveux. « Tu sais que, en chaque sorcier, il y a une dose de magie. »

« Cela paraît évident, sinon vous ne seriez pas des sorciers ! »

« Oui, hmm ... Eh bien, il arrive parfois que deux sorciers partagent le même type de magie, la même fréquence, la même couleur, la même puissance, ... enfin... Il se trouve que Tom et Harry sont dans ce cas de figure. »

Pétunia observa les deux hommes les sourcils froncés. Elle reposa ensuite son regard sur sa soeur qu'elle voyait assez mal à l'aise.

« Crache le morceau, Lily, » soupira-t-elle à son tour. « Tu n'as jamais su me mentir ... »

« Je sais. Je n'avais pas l'intention de te le cacher. C'est juste ... dur à expliquer, surtout pour que tu comprennes. »

« Comprendre quoi ? »

« Harry et Tom sont magiquement liés l'un à l'autre. C'est grâce à ce lien qu'ils ont pu repousser Dumbledore et sauver le village. Mais ils ont vidé leurs réserves d'énergie. Malheureusement pour eux, le lien qui les unit est instable, chaque parcelle d'énergie qu'ils arrivent à récupérer est automatiquement puisée par l'autre. C'est pour ça qu'ils ont du mal à récupérer. »

« Quel est exactement la nature de ce lien ? »

« Tu ferais une merveilleuse Serdaigle, Tuney, je ne te l'ai jamais dit ? » fit Lily pour retarder le moment où elle lâcherait la bombe.

« Une ou deux fois. Je n'ai jamais vraiment compris pourquoi... Mais ne change pas de sujet. »

« Harry et Tom sont des âmes soeurs. Ils partagent la même magie et le jour de l'attaque, ils ont forcé sur leur lien qu'ils n'avaient pas encore consolidé. »

« Et comment doivent-ils le consolider ? » demanda la moldue bien qu'elle se doutait de la réponse. Elle était presque en train de rager.

« Je crois que tu le sais déjà. »

« Mais Harry n'a que seize ans ! Il est encore mineur ! » s'écria alors Pétunia.

« Je le sais très bien. Et c'est d'ailleurs ce qui a arrêté Tom jusqu'à maintenant. Il est conscient du lien depuis le début apparemment, même s'il ne l'avait pas tout de suite identifié. Il voulait attendre au moins qu'il soit majeur. Ou même rester simplement un ami proche. Il est très mal à l'aise avec l'écart qui les sépare. Mais maintenant, ils n'ont plus le choix. S'ils veulent survivre et aider la population sorcière à la prochaine attaque de Dumbledore, ils vont devoir s'unir et stabiliser leur lien. »

« Et Harry ? Comment il le prend ? »

« Il l'accepte. Il n'en est pas enchanté. Mais il n'en est pas dégoûté pour autant. Tout ce qu'il m'a dit c'est qu'au moins, il était déjà conscient de son homosexualité... »

« Ca, je ne savais pas. »

« Personne ne le savait. Il ne l'a jamais dit à qui que ce soit. »

Les deux soeurs soupirèrent à l'unisson. Puis, échangeant un regard, elles sourirent et sortirent dans le jardin pour s'occuper de quelques plantes, seul passe-temps qui apaisait les nerfs de Pétunia.

Harry se tenait devant le miroir de sa chambre. Lily avait une main posée sur son épaule. Il était vêtu d'une robe de sorcier blanche avec des rehauts beiges. Il angoissait un peu. C'était le 20 mars 1997. Ils avaient choisi ce jour pour célébrer leur mariage relativement rapidement, à défaut de pouvoir attendre jusqu'au solstice. Au moins, c'était une équinoxe. Et pas n'importe laquelle. Celle du printemps. Elle restait lourde en signification, en plus d'être chargée en magie.

« Tu es très élégant, Harry, » lui fit sa mère avec un sourire.

Le jeune homme le lui rendit bien qu'un peu crispé. Elle le rassura un peu, comme beaucoup depuis qu'il le savait, et comme Tom le faisait au mieux également. Mais elle savait qu'il avait besoin de temps. Ils descendirent ensemble les escaliers et se dirigèrent vers la salle du Manoir où se déroulerait la célébration. Où il deviendrait Harry Potter-Jedusor-Serpentard. Quand ils y entrèrent, il vit tout le monde présent. Hermione, Drago, Severus, tous les disciples, mais aussi ses autres amis et de nombreux Lords et Ladies.

Harry se plaça en face de Tom qui en ce jour, tout vêtu de vert et de noir, n'était pas le prêtre mais bien son futur époux. Un vieil homme au regard bienveillant se tenait à sa place. Le gryffondor n'enregistra pas un mot de la cérémonie. Il prononça juste ses vœux juste après Tom et le prêtre joignit leurs mains ensemble avec un long ruban d'un blanc très pur.


	43. Edmund Moon

**Chapitre 43 : Edmund Moon**

_Défi fou : 961 Nourriture – Thé_

Tom observait Harry du coin de l'oeil. Il n'était pas particulièrement silencieux, il discutait bien avec ses amis, surtout la ravissante Miss Granger, le jeune Londubat et Drago. Mais le gryffondor n'était pas aussi bavard qu'à l'accoutumée. Il y avait cette tension dans ses épaules. Il angoissait pour le soir. Le septuagénaire retint un soupir. Il réglerait cela en privé. Le rassurer. Il allait être comme à l'accoutumée, doux et attentif. Et pourtant il savait qu'il allait faire des efforts pour l'être plus encore et le détendre avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Il pouvait certes attendre pour consumer le lien mais il préférait clairement le faire à un moment aussi magique qu'une équinoxe ou un solstice. Enfin ... il verrait bien. Le bien-être d'Harry d'abord. Au moins, ils étaient déjà unis aux yeux de la loi. Il était un peu moins mal à l'aise de tout cela. Il pria la Déesse de les aider à passer ce cap important et crucial sans trop de problèmes. Ils allaient en avoir besoin.

« _Il fera un merveilleux compagnon pour toi, petit serpent, »_ siffla doucement une voix derrière lui.

Tom sourit. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été appelé comme cela. Il se tourna alors vers l'homme qui avait été pendant longtemps son mentor.

« _Merci d'être venu, Edmund_, » dit-il avec joie en observant le vieil homme qui les avait mariés, Harry et lui.

« _C'est tout naturel, Tom. Je veux bien que je me suis éloigné de la vie active et de toutes ces perturbations mais pour rien au monde je n'aurais manqué un tel événement. » _

Ils observèrent le jeune gryffondor danser avec Luna Lovegood. Apparemment, il semblait un peu plus détendu et insouciant en la présence de la jeune fille au regard rêveur.

« _La Déesse a très bien choisi pour toi. »_

_« Mais il est si jeune ... »_

_« Elle vous aidera à passer au-dessus de cela. Au moment crucial, votre magie vous poussera l'un vers l'autre et tu le sais. Après tout sera plus facile. »_

_« Je sais. Mais jusque-là, le malaise reste là. Et plus pour lui que pour moi. Il n'a pas encore eu la possibilité de se découvrir contrairement à moi. »_

_« Une âme encore plus pure que je ne le pensais alors, » _sourit le vieux fourchelangue. «_ J'ai un présent pour vous deux. »_

_« Ah ? »_

_« Présente-moi ton époux et je vous l'offrirai dans les formes. »_

Les deux sorciers s'avancèrent et Tom fit un signe à Harry pour qu'il quitte la piste de danse. Le gryffondor laissa la jeune fille entre les mains de Neville qui fit ensuite tournoyer la Serdaigle avec grâce sur la piste et rejoignit son époux et le prêtre.

« _Harry, » _dit le septuagénaire avec un sourire. « _Je te présente Edmund Moon. »_

_« _Enchanté, Mr Moon. »

« _Je suis également enchanté de te rencontrer, petit serpent, »_ fit le vieil homme en s'inclinant légèrement._ « Ne te gêne pas de parler fourchelangue avec moi. »_

_« Je suis désolé. »_

_« Je ne suis pas offensé, » _sourit Edmund. _ « Tu ne pouvais pas deviner. »_

_« C'est Edmund qui m'a initié au Culte de la Déesse, Harry, » _dit alors Tom. « _Il a accepté de quitter sa vieille chaumière pour nous unir devant Elle. »_

_« Euh ... Merci, » _fit alors gryffondor à nouveau mal à l'aise à l'évocation du mariage et, par conséquent, du lien.

« _Je n'aurais manqué cela pour rien au monde, petit serpent, » _rit l'homme. « _Je me demandais quand est-ce que Tom se déciderait à mettre chaussure à son pied. Mais au final, il a bien fait d'attendre. Je n'ai jamais vu de ma vie une âme aussi pure et loyale que la tienne. » _

Harry rougit. Le vieil homme fouilla dans sa cape verte émeraude à la recherche de quelques choses. Il en sortit un petit coffret ouvragé où de nombreux serpents avaient été gravés. Les deux époux le prirent en le remerciant et l'ouvrir. Il y avait deux flacons de potions, de l'encens ainsi qu'un gros sachet de thé en vrac.

«_ Ton vieux thé me manquait, _» sourit alors Tom. « _Cela fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas eu le plaisir d'en boire. »_

_« Tu n'as toujours pas découvert mon secret ? »_

_« Non. Et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir cherché. »_

_« Quel goût a-t-il ? » _demanda Harry, content de changer de sujet.

« _Il a la fraîcheur des herbes des montagnes ainsi que des fleurs des vertes prairies, » _expliqua Tom, rayonnant. _ « J'ai cherché plus d'une fois à le recréer mais je n'ai jamais pu rassembler tous les ingrédients, je pense. »_

_« Peut-être qu'un jour, tu trouveras, » _fit mystérieusement le vieux mage. _« Je tiens moi-même la recette de mon prédécesseur qui la tenait lui aussi du Grand Prêtre précédent. »_

_« Wow, » _commenta Harry à court de mot.

_« Oui, on peut dire cela comme ça, » _rit Edmund. « _Je vous souhaite une longue et heureuse vie, les enfants. »_

_« Edmund, j'ai passé l'âge pour être considéré comme un enfant, non ? » _fit Tom avec une légère moue.

« _Tu resteras toujours pour moi, le jeune homme de vingt-cinq ans que j'ai trouvé perdu au beau milieu de la Forêt Noire. »_

_« Heureusement que ton familier, Shiskaa, m'avait trouvé, sinon je ne sais pas encore combien de temps j'aurais erré là-bas. A propos, comment va-t-il ? »_

_« Shiskaa nous a quitté il y a cinq ans. Il n'allait plus très bien. »_

_« Tu m'en vois désolé. »_

_« Et Nagini ? » _demanda Edmund en écartant ses excuses d'un geste.

« _Elle va très bien. Et Harry aussi à un familier. Un runespoor. »_

_« Une bien belle créature. Bien qu'un peu belliqueuse. »_

_« Oh m'en parlez pas, » _soupira alors Harry.


	44. Tu as le Choix, Harry

**Chapitre 44 : Tu as le Choix, Harry**

_Défi fou : 253 __Contrainte - seulement deux personnages_

Petit à petit les invités et les témoins quittèrent le Manoir Serpentard pour laisser les jeunes mariés à leur nuit de noces. Même Lily était partie avec les Dursley pour le Manoir Malfoy. Narcissa s'était immédiatement proposée pour la situation quelque peu délicate. Ainsi les deux époux pourraient être plus à l'aise et ne pas risquer d'être interrompus à un mauvais moment.

Tom mena lentement Harry jusqu'à dorénavant leurs appartements privés et avait demandé à un elfe de préparer le vieux thé d'Edmund. Ils s'installèrent auprès du feu et le dégustèrent dans un silence quelque peu tendu.

« C'est délicieux, » dit Harry avec un sourire. « Ni trop fort, ni trop léger. Il est parfait. »

« Et le goût ? »

« Exactement comme tu l'as décrit. Mais je dirais qu'il y a aussi quelques fruits des bois. »

« Tu trouves ? » Tom but une gorgée. « Hmm. Oui, peut-être bien. Cette recette est encore et toujours un mystère pour moi. »

« On pourrait peut-être l'élucider ensemble, » proposa le gryffondor.

« Ce serait avec joie, Harry. »

« Et le reste ? Ce qu'il y avait dans la boîte. »

« Quand Edmund a appris ton âge et la nature de notre lien, il a tout de suite deviné que ce ne serait pas facile pour nous alors il nous a préparé quelque chose pour nous aider. »

« Oh... »

Harry rougit de gêne.

« Si tu veux nous pouvons encore attendre. Je ne te forcerai jamais à faire quelque chose que tu ne veux pas. »

« Et l'équinoxe ? »

« C'est juste l'un des moments les plus chargés en magie et il est plus propice aux unions mais nous pouvons très bien le faire plus tard. Je préférerai que tu sois à l'aise. »

« Et toi ? »

« J'ai eu le temps de me faire à l'idée que tu étais mon âme soeur, Harry, » soupira Tom. « J'ai remarqué ce détail pratiquement dès le début. Il m'a fallu juste un peu de temps pour définir le phénomène mais ... J'en suis vraiment certain depuis un peu avant le réveillon de Noël. »

« Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ? »

« Je suis né en 1926, Harry. Je suis assez vieux jeu sur certains aspects. Et le fait que tu es encore mineur n'était pas là pour m'aider. Je ne voulais pas que tu sois coincé avec le vieil homme que je suis. »

« Pour un vieil homme, tu es relativement bien conservé, » sourit le plus jeune.

« Merci, » sourit le serpentard en retour.

Harry inspira profondément. Il avait encore peur parce qu'il savait que pour sa première fois, il le sentirait un peu – beaucoup ? – mais les propos de Tom, de son époux, l'avait un peu rassuré. La décision lui revenait. Il pouvait choisir d'attendre. Il avait le choix. On ne lui avait pas souvent laissé l'occasion de choisir. Il avait recommencé à vivre mais il avait encore dans son esprit certains principes inculqués à coup de marteau. Et il n'avait, pour certaines choses, toujours pas le choix. Il devait toujours se battre pour sauver le monde d'un mage noir. Mais là il pouvait enfin choisir. Et il allait choisir.

Il posa une main douce sur celle de Tom et la serra. Le serpentard croisa alors le regard émeraude du jeune homme et y vit une lueur qu'il n'était pas sûr de bien interpréter. Il se plongea alors dans son esprit. Il y ressentit de la peur, légère et sourde, mais aussi de la confiance, de l'acceptation et du courage.

« Tu es vraiment le digne fils de tes parents, un héritier de Gryffondor, » sourit-il. « Je sais que, si j'avais été à ta place, je ne ferais pas preuve d'autant de courage et de détermination. »

« Je n'aurais pas survécu jusqu'à maintenant si je n'étais pas un minimum courageux, » rit nerveusement Harry.

« Et incroyablement chanceux, aussi, » ajouta Tom, un brin moqueur bien que sans méchanceté alors qu'il serrait sa main en retour.

Ils terminèrent leur thé calmement et ils préparèrent leur chambre. Tom fit brûler l'encens qu'Edmund leur avait offert. Il s'approcha ensuite d'Harry. Il le vit se tendre légèrement d'appréhension.

« Allons prendre un bain, » murmura-t-il avec douceur en posant une main sur son épaule. « Cela ne pourrait que nous détendre. »

Le gryffondor hocha la tête et le suivit dans la salle de bain où ils firent couler un bon bain chaud. Tom versa des sels de bains et une odeur de rose et de lavande se dégagea alors dans l'atmosphère pour les détendre totalement. Tom qui avait déjà eu des aventures se dévêtit plus facilement qu'Harry qui était encore pur. Il vit ce dernier rougir en le voyant en tenue d'Adam. Il le vit toutefois retirer ses vêtements lentement et ses lunettes avant de se glisser dans le bain. Quand il croisa à nouveau le regard émeraude, il le vit fixer le vague.

« Il faudrait une fois qu'on aille à Sainte Mangouste pour ta vue, » remarqua Tom pour le concentrer sur un sujet anodin.

« Je sais. J'ai une vue déplorable, » rit nerveusement le jeune homme.

« C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. »

Le serpentard vint à son tour se plonger dans l'eau chaude, juste au coté de son époux. Il s'allongea dans l'eau, avec juste la tête et les épaules qui dépassaient, le reste étant sous un blanc tapis de mousse.

« Allonge-toi Harry, » lui dit-il doucement. « Vide toi l'esprit et essaie de te détendre. »

Il lui massa une épaule d'une main pour le détendre et attendit qu'il se couche de lui-même dans la chaleur du bain. Le gryffondor vint caler sa tête contre son épaule quelques instants plus tard. Il continua à lui masser l'épaule avec douceur pour le détendre. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que la potion d'Edmund n'agisse.


	45. Union de l'Équinoxe (première partie)

Bonjour, bonjour,

Désolée pour ce petit retard, mais je suis partie chez ma grand-mère. Et j'avais pas mon disque-dur avec moi... J'ai osé l'oublier. Honte à moi. Alors pour me faire pardonner, en voici trois en une fois.

Bonne lecture,

Memepotter952504

* * *

**Chapitre 45 : Union de l'Équinoxe (première partie)**

_Défi Le défi fou : 385 Mot - Félicité_

Progressivement, le gryffondor se sentit de plus en plus détendu dans les bras de Tom. Durant leur discussion, le septuagénaire lui massa les épaules et un peu le dos afin qu'il le soit encore plus.

« Libère ta magie, Harry, » demanda ce dernier au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes. « Elle nous guidera pour la suite. »

Le jeune homme obéit sans vraiment réfléchir. Sa magie tâtonna autour de lui, l'eau, la surface de la baignoire, ... Il sentit soudain une douce chaleur l'entourer. La magie de Tom. Elle le caressait, douce et aimante. Quand leurs deux magies entrèrent en contact l'une avec l'autre, elles se firent comme avant instables et brûlantes. Il en eut le souffle coupé.

« Shh, » fit Tom qui ressentait lui aussi phénomène. « Moi aussi, Harry. »

Le jeune homme releva la tête et plongea son regard dans les yeux sombres de son époux. Leurs souffles se touchaient. Le plus âgé porta une main à sa joue et la caressa avec tendresse. Il rapprocha leurs deux visages, se touchant le front, et laissa à Harry le soin de combler l'écart entre eux quand il serait prêt. Il le ferait. Il le savait parce qu'il voyait cette même lueur dans son regard. Quelques instants plus tard, leurs lèvres se touchèrent.

Le baiser était doux et chaste. Du moins au début. Tom glissa langue sur les lèvres de son époux, lui demandant l'accès, qu'Harry lui accorda un peu timidement. Tom mena la danse parce qu'il était le plus expérimenté des deux, mais ne chercha en aucun cas la domination du gryffondor pour ne pas le braquer. Il avait une douce saveur d'amande et de pêche. Alors qu'ils s'embrassaient, Tom fit courir, bien que toujours dans la limite de la décence, ses mains sur les bras et le torse du gryffondor. Il sentit des mains timides en faire de même sur le sien. Il glissa sa bouche le long de la mâchoire du jeune homme et; progressivement, descendit jusqu'à sa jugulaire. Il frémit quand il sentit la main d'Harry glisser sur sa colonne vertébrale. Il émit un léger gémissement de bonheur alors qu'une partie de son anatomie se réveillait doucement. Et apparemment, le plus jeune avait compris qu'il appréciait cette caresse car il continuait à la faire avec douceur.

« Est-ce que c'est vraiment douloureux ? » demanda-t-il alors.

Tom se redressa pour croiser les deux billes émeraudes.

« Tu ressentiras un certain inconfort au début, » murmura-t-il en le caressant doucement. « Mais j'ai préparé une lotion spéciale justement pour ça. »

« Oh ... Merci. »

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de te faire souffrir, Harry, » lui dit Tom avec la voix vibrante. « Je n'aime pas faire souffrir les gens, déjà que le voir m'insupporte. Si je peux t'éviter de la douleur, alors je le ferai. »

Harry assimila l'information et plongeant son regard dans les yeux bruns foncés, presque noirs, de son époux. Il se sentait pousser vers lui. Sa magie... Il ressentait le besoin de compléter le lien maintenant qu'il la laissait totalement aller.

« Complétons le lien, s'il te plait, » demanda-t-il.

« Sortons du bain alors, » répondit Tom en retour.

Le septuagénaire se leva avec une très grande agilité pour son âge et tendit la main à Harry. Il l'essuya doucement et tendrement en parsemant sa peau de baiser pour le séduire et faciliter encore plus les choses. Au fur et à mesure, il découvrit quelques points sensibles sur le corps de son compagnon et s'appliqua à les titiller plus particulièrement. Alors qu'il l'embrassait, la tête légèrement penchée parce qu'Harry faisait un bon dix centimètres en moins que lui, il sentit sa hampe dressée le long de sa cuisse et il entendait des gémissements étouffés. Il s'abandonnait totalement, confiant.

Il le ramena lentement vers la chambre, et vers le lit. La chambre sentait dorénavant bon la lavande et ... décidément, Edmund aimait préparer des choses dont il ne parvenait pas à identifier les ingrédients ! Encore un mystère à résoudre. Mais plus tard ...

Il allongea lentement Harry sur son lit et reprit ses tendres caresses, commençant progressivement à les faire plus appuyées et à descendre vers l'objet de son désir, mais aussi, très certainement, de celui qu'il commençait à voir scintiller dans le regard émeraude. Il en était certain, notamment parce qu'Harry restait un jeune homme, avec la libido qui allait avec. Et avec tous les efforts qu'il avait fait pour le détendre totalement, le gryffondor était comme de la lave en fusion en dessous de lui.

Tom descendit encore plus bas dans ses caresses et attrapa la verge dressée de son compagnon. Le gryffondor n'était plus que halètements et gémissements de félicité. Et il était beau à voir. Devant lui, le septuagénaire ne voyait plus vraiment le jeune adolescent qu'il avait sauvé quelques mois plus tôt, mais bien le jeune adulte qui l'avait aidé et assisté lors de la dernière bataille. Il avait une musculature très fine due à sa condition d'attrapeur et à ses entraînements réguliers. Non, il n'était pas beau. Il était en fait ... magnifique à regarder. Une petite voix dans le coin de son esprit lui rappela qu'il avait lui aussi pris la potion d'Edmund et qu'il était légèrement influencé par ses effets mais il la chassa rapidement. Il savait qu'elle ne les aidait qu'à se détendre et à surmonter leur malaise commun.

Harry n'était plus que sensations. Il serrait les draps doux de couleur verte entre ses poings serrés alors qu'il embrassait Tom à pleine bouche. Et quand il commençait à avoir le tournis, il se détournait de sa bouche pour explorer son cou et son torse qu'il caressait déjà depuis un moment pour découvrir d'autres endroits sensibles. Il entendit Tom murmurer un sort et vit quelque chose flotter dans la chambre, il ne vit pas quoi mais s'en douta légèrement. Doutes qui se confirmèrent quand il sentit une main se glisser sur ses fesses. Une douleur passagère se fit sentir.


	46. Union de l'Équinoxe (deuxième partie)

**Chapitre 46 : Union de l'Équinoxe (deuxième partie)**

_Défi fou : 492 Action – Crier _

Tom venait d'insérer un doigt. Il avait tout de suite vit l'inconfort sur le visage du gryffondor et tentait de le distraire en le caressant de son autre main et, pour le plonger encore plus dans les sensations, il s'empara de sa hampe dressée avec sa bouche. Progressivement, il chercha le point le plus sensible d'Harry. Sa prostate. Au premier cri, il eut un sourire en coin alors qu'il remontait son visage pour venir l'embrasser. Il inséra ensuite un deuxième doigt et commença un mouvement en ciseau, le distrayant toujours avec sa bouche. Il entendit toutefois un gémissement étouffé qu'il identifia comme une expression de douleur, ce qui le fit ralentir son geste pendant quelques instants, veillant à toujours titiller son point sensible.

Très vite, alors que les cris d'Harry emplissaient progressivement la chambre, le septuagénaire ne put plus se contenir plus longtemps. Il ôta ses doigts, récoltant un grognement de frustration. Il sourit alors qu'il appliquait le lubrifiant spéciale sur son sexe dressé, droit comme un 'i'. Il se plaça juste devant l'entrée et attrapa le gryffondor par la hanche. Il sentit ce dernier se tendre malgré tout.

« J'irai en douceur, Harry, » promit le serpentard.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête. Tom le pénétra, doucement, lentement, centimètre par centimètre. Au fur et à mesure de son intrusion, des larmes de douleurs coulèrent sur le visage d'ange du plus jeune. Tom se pencha alors et vint les cueillir avec quelques baisers avant de s'emparer de sa bouche. Bien qu'il en mourrait littéralement d'envie, il restait immobile quant au bas de son anatomie, laissant son compagnon s'habituer à sa présence. Il n'attendait que le signal.

Harry sentit comme une brûlure alors que le membre de Tom se glissait progressivement entre ses fesses. Il se contracta. Il sentit son époux se pencher sur lui et venir l'embrasser avec douceur. Progressivement, alors qu'il l'embrassait, il sentit la douleur refluer pour ne plus qu'être en sourdine. Il donna un coup de hanches. C'était le signal pour Tom afin qu'il commence le ballet des amants, des compagnons.

Au niveau de leurs magies, elles les entouraient tel un cocon de chaleur, bouillonnant, tantôt doucement, tantôt rapidement, au rythme de leurs ébats. Elles tournoyaient autour d'eux, faisant virevolter la fumée des bâtons d'encens. Toutefois, trop pris par leurs gestes et par la présence de l'autre, ils n'en virent rien. Au fur et à mesure que sa prostate était si délicieusement agressée, Harry gémissait et criait de plaisir alors que Tom n'était lui-même pas avare en grognements de félicité. Et ils haletaient, le souffle court. Et ils se caressaient toujours pour continuer à se découvrir, retraçant de leurs doigts le moindre muscle, la moindre veine, la moindre articulation.

« _Tom, » _siffla soudain Harry, totalement perdu dans la débauche.

Le serpentard frémit de plaisir en l'entendant ainsi siffler son nom. Le gryffondor était indéniablement fait pour lui. Personne d'autre qu'un fourchelangue pourrait lui faire cet effet-là et ils se faisaient de plus en plus rares... Il attrapa son membre tendu et entama un va-et-vient au même rythme que ses coups de rein.

« _Harry, » _dit-il à son tour dans la langue qui leur était commune.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, les yeux sombres dans les yeux d'émeraude, tout fut dit et pourtant aucun mot ne fut échangé. Seules des âmes soeurs pouvaient se comprendre à un tel degré et leur lien se renforçait. Ils le sentaient, aussi sûrement qu'ils sentaient de mieux en mieux la présence de l'autre, percevaient ses besoins, ses sentiments, ses désirs. Tout cela grâce à la magie. D'ailleurs, cette dernière se faisaient de plus en plus active autour d'eux, de plus en plus tumultueuse, de plus en plus scintillante... Soudain, tout éclata dans une lueur douce et blanche.

« _TOM ! » _s'écria alors Harry alors qu'il se redressait pour venir mordre l'épaule de son époux et qu'il se répandait entre eux, voyant mille étoiles autour de lui.

Le serpentard sentit l'étau de chair se resserrer autour de lui et, au plus haut de son plaisir, se libéra dans le corps du jeune gryffondor. Il se tenait appuyé sur ses deux avant-bras juste au-dessus d'Harry, suffisamment éloigné pour ne pas l'écraser, mais suffisamment proche pour ne pas briser ce merveilleux moment à se regarder dans les yeux, appréciant l'effet post-orgasmique à l'unisson. Tom était plus qu'heureux, dans toutes ses aventures avec d'autres partenaires, il n'avait jamais rien senti de pareil. C'était ... parfait, unique.

Il se retira lentement et vint s'allonger au côté d'Harry sans jamais lâcher le contact visuel. Il nettoya les draps d'un geste de la main avant de faire passer la couverture sur eux.

« _C'était ... fabuleux, » _murmura Harry après plusieurs minutes de silence à juste se regarder et se câliner. « _Non ... magique serait un terme plus approprié. »_

_« Nous sommes des sorciers, Harry, » _répliqua Tom avec un merveilleux sourire. « _Notre vie toute entière est définie par la magie qui nous habite et nous guide sur le chemin de la vie. »_

_« Il y a vraiment des moments où tu es trop philosophique pour moi, » _soupira le gryffondor en se réfugiant dans les bras de son époux en quête de sa chaleur et d'un espace confortable pour pouvoir s'endormir.

« _Quand tu vieilliras, tu commenceras à comprendre et à philosopher avec moi, » _rit doucement le septuagénaire avant de l'embrasser et de venir déposer un baiser sur sa tempe.

« _Plus tard. Maintenant, je me verrais bien dormir dans tes bras. »_

_« Moi aussi, Harry. Rappelle-moi demain d'envoyer une lettre de remerciement à Edmund pour son cadeau. »_

_« Si je m'en souviens, » _marmonna le jeune homme.

« _On vous le rappellera, » _susurrèrent quatre voix à l'unisson, les faisant sursauter.

Quatre têtes de serpents dépassaient du rebord du bout du lit.

« _Vous êtes là depuis combien de temps ? » _demanda Tom, suspicieux.

« _Depuis votre sortie de la baignoire ! »_

Les deux sorciers rougirent.


	47. Une Idée Reptilienne Fixe

**Chapitre 47 : Une Idée Reptilienne Fixe**

_Défi fou : 936 Relation – Ame soeur_

Harry se réveilla après une merveilleuse nuit de sommeil. Il sentait des bras et un torse chaud tout contre lui, un souffle régulier tout contre sa nuque. Il sourit. Il lui caressa un bras, réfléchissant un peu plus aux événements de la veille. Il se concentra sur sa magie. Elle était calme et apaisée. Ses batteries n'étaient pas encore chargées à bloc mais il pouvait déjà dire qu'il n'aurait pas à faire une sieste cette fois-ci.

Il se dégagea en douceur pour ne pas réveiller Tom et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Il siffla de douleur.

« Il y a un flacon pour toi sur la table de nuit, » fit la voix ensommeillée de son époux derrière lui.

« Je ne voulais pas te réveiller. »

« Pas de problème, Harry. C'est le lien. Il va nous falloir un peu de temps pour nous habituer et faire la part des choses. »

Le gryffondor sentait effectivement les besoins de son compagnon en plus des siens. Cela devait probablement être la même chose pour lui.

« Pourquoi j'ai aussi mal ? »

« C'est toujours un peu douloureux les premières fois. Bois la potion, cela ira mieux après. »

« On dirait que tu es déjà passé par là. »

« Harry, j'ai 54 ans de plus que toi. J'ai de l'expérience dans bien des domaines. C'est entre autre pour cela que j'ai préparé ces potions. Pour rendre cela moins désagréable pour toi. »

Le gryffondor but la potion contre la douleur. Très rapidement la douleur reflua pour se mettre en sourdine et il se détendit peu à peu dans un soupir de soulagement. Il se leva alors et partit se soulager. Tom de son coté, se leva et, avisant la boîte gravée de serpent, se dirigea vers son bureau pour rédiger une lettre de remerciement à son vieil ami et ancien mentor. Il entendit les sifflements de Nagini et se maudit intérieurement une fois encore de ne pas avoir été assez attentif la veille et de s'être ainsi donné en spectacle. Même s'il ne s'agissait que de leurs familiers, c'était assez embarrassant.

« _Quand est-ce que vous ferez des petits deux-pattes ? » _demanda Nagini en arrivant dans le dos de son sorcier.

« _NAGINI ! »_ s'exclama Tom alors qu'il rougissait. «_ Nous venons à peine de nous marier ! Et nous sommes en temps de guerre ! Et je préférerais que nous soyons plus à l'aise dans notre relation avant d'y songer ! »_

_« Songer à quoi ? » _demanda Harry en sortant de la salle de bain.

« _Rien d'important, » _répondit le septuagénaire qui était toujours rouge comme une tomate.

« _Pourtant j'ai eu une magnifique vision de vous entourés de vos cinq bébés deux-pattes ! » _fit la deuxième tête du runespoor, l'air rêveur.

« _FIFI ! » _s'écria alors Harry, rougissant à son tour.

« _Je vois que tu as autant de problèmes avec ton familier que moi avec le mien ... » _soupira Tom. « _J'ai l'impression qu'ils ne vont pas nous lâcher avec ça. »_

_« Ces trois-là auront intérêt s'ils veulent toujours leur friandise le soir, » _fit le gryffondor en lançant à son familier un regard noir.

« _Mais ... » _sifflèrent Riri et Fifi.

« _Tout cela, c'est votre faute ! » _cracha Loulou. « _Maintenant, il est fâché et nous on n'aura pas notre friandise ! »_

« Que Merlin nous vienne en aide, » soupira Harry en s'asseyant doucement en tailleur sur un canapé près de la cheminée.

En le voyant faire venir un couverture à lui, Tom ranima le feu de cheminée d'un mouvement négligeant du poignet.

« Tu veux du thé ou du chocolat chaud ? » demanda-t-il, soucieux du bien-être de son compagnon.

« Du thé, cela ira. Merci. »

« Le même qu'hier soir ? »

Harry sourit à la proposition et le septuagénaire le prépara à son aise. Dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous deux dans le canapé avec leur tasse fumante entre les mains. Ils s'étaient entourés d'une bulle d'intimité pour être à l'abri des sifflements de leurs familiers à l'esprit débordant d'images d'avenir. Le plus jeune avait même veillé à ce que les têtes de son serpent ne puissent pas blesser les deux autres alors qu'il n'était pas attentif à ce qu'elles faisaient ou disaient. Tom sentit son compagnon frissonner encore.

« Tu as froid ? »

« Oui, un peu, » répondit Harry alors que son époux se rapprochait pour lui donner un peu de sa chaleur corporelle sous la couverture. « C'est souvent comme ça le matin, » ajouta-t-il en se coulant dans la chaleur de l'étreinte offerte.

« Et comment tu fais pour chasser cela en général ? »

« Une bonne douche bien chaude. Un bain parfois. Enfin, quand on m'en donne le temps ou l'occasion... »

Tom lui frictionna un peu le dos en regardant la porte de la salle de bain songeur.

« On termine notre thé et après on va se réchauffer, » proposa-t-il.

« _Et vous allez faire des petits deux-pattes ! » _s'exclama Nagini qui était entrée dans leur bulle d'intimité.

Le septuagénaire lança un regard noir à la reptile alors qu'il s'adressait à elle sur un ton menaçant.

« _Nagini. Si jamais je dois encore t'entendre en parler avant que nous-mêmes nous y songions, je te jure que je te le ferais regretter amèrement ! Nous sommes des humains ! Nous n'avons pas les mêmes cycles que vous ! D'autres choses sont à prendre en compte ! Les sentiments, la vie de couple, la situation sociale, ainsi que l'environnement, ... Nous sommes en guerre ! Toi tu peux t'accoupler autant que tu veux et choisir de te féconder plus tard ! Nous on ne peut pas ! Alors, par pitié, pour l'amour de Salazar et la Déesse-Serpent elle-même, ne viens plus nous en parler ! »_

Tom soupira de frustration alors qu'Harry se collait à lui.


	48. Détente entre Amis

**Chapitre 48 : Détente entre Amis**

_Défi Culte-Animé. _« Moi ? Moi, j'ai besoin d'exercice ? Mais tu t'es pas regardé ! Y'a le trottoir qui s'affaisse quand tu marches ! » Monstre et Compagnie.

_Défi le Défi fou : 468 Objet - Rappeltout_

Un mois passa et le printemps s'installa. Harry et Tom étaient partis pour Poudlard afin de fouiller le bureau de Dumbledore. Enfin, surtout Tom, Harry était plutôt dans la cour avec tous ses amis restants. Autour de lui, il y avait Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Seamus, Dean, Pansy, Drago et Susan. Fred et George étaient également venus pour l'occasion. Et pour la première fois de toute l'histoire de Poudlard, des moldus étaient présents à Poudlard et Dudley était avec eux. Ce dernier parlait d'ailleurs sport avec les sorciers. Quand il apprit l'existence du Quidditch et que son cousin était un excellent joueur, il le tira de sa place en lui demandant de lui montrer et de lui expliquer.

« Non, pas aujourd'hui, Big D, » répondit Harry.

« Mais allez, Harry. Et en plus, cela te ferait du bien ! Tu as besoin d'exercice ! »

Le gryffondor regarda le moldu de la tête au pied, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche ouverte dans une expression entre le choc et la surprise.

**« Moi ? »** dit-il en se pointant de l'index. **« Moi, j'ai besoin d'exercice ? Mais tu t'es pas regardé ! Y'a le trottoir qui s'affaisse quand tu marches ! »**

« Allez Potter, » dit Drago avec un petit sourire supérieur alors qu'il se levait et époussetait sa robe de Poudlard. « Fais-lui ce plaisir. A moins que tu aies peur de perdre ? »

Un sourire effleura les lèvres du jeune homme alors qu'il se levait et toisait sa vieille nemesis dans le blanc des yeux.

« Va chercher ton balai, Malfoy, » dit-il avec force. « Je ne perdrais jamais au Quidditch face à toi. »

« C'est ce qu'on verra, » ricana le blond. « Tu ne t'es pas entraîné depuis des mois ! »

« Mais comme j'ai ça dans le sang, je n'en ai pas besoin ! » rit Harry. « Tu as oublié le Rappeltout de Neville ? Au fait, je ne t'ai jamais assez remercié pour cela, l'ami. » Il se tourna vers son cousin. « C'est bon, tu vas l'avoir ton match amical. Mais il nous faut trouver quelques joueurs ... »

« Super ! » s'exclama le moldu, oubliant totalement la remarque vexante du sorcier par rapport à son physique.

Dudley avait vraiment une tête de poisson rouge, un rien pouvait lui faire oublier n'importe quoi. Et comme il avait tout le monde magique à découvrir ... Harry mena son cousin vers le terrain de Quidditch et lui expliqua rapidement les règles du jeu avant de se diriger vers les vestiaires.

Lily et Severus discutaient dans la Grande Salle en savourant le repas de midi. Il n'y avait rien à faire la cuisine de Poudlard était toujours délicieuse, les recettes descendant d'Helga Poufsouffle elle-même. Tom était assis juste à côté d'eux, mangeant également mais plongé dans ses pensées.

« Eh ! Les gars ! » cria un élève en passant les doubles portes dans un dérapage, le souffle court et un immense sourire sur les lèvres. « Il y a un match de Quidditch qui va se jouer ! Malfoy contre Potter ! Venez vite ! »

« Il faut absolument que je vois ça ! » dit prestement Lily en posant sa fourchette et bondissant de sa chaise.

Severus sourit, surprenant les élèves dans la Grande Salle qui le connaissaient froid et austère, et suivit le pas. Tom, curieux des talents de son époux, se leva également et prit le chemin du terrain de Quidditch.

« Il est si bon que cela ? » demanda-t-il.

« Encore meilleur que son père, » soupira Severus. « Pendant cinq ans, je n'ai pas eu une seule fois la Coupe de Quidditch dans mon bureau ! J'y tenais moi, à cette coupe ! »

Ils parcoururent le chemin avec de nombreux élèves mais aussi le professeur McGonagall qui aimait regarder son lion jouer. Ils s'installèrent dans les tribunes et Severus demanda immédiatement où ils en étaient dans le match à Hermione Granger qui jouait les arbitres.

« 20 à 0 pour l'équipe de Malfoy, professeur. »

« Donc serpentard. »

« Il y a deux poufsouffles et un serdaigle dans l'équipe de Malfoy, et trois poufsouffles dans celle d'Harry. C'est un match amical. »

« Oh ... »

« Voilà qui est du jamais vu, » commenta Lily.

« Harry ne fait décidément rien comme tout le monde ... »

Hermione regarda le Maître des Potions les yeux écarquillés. C'était la première fois qu'elle l'entendait appeler son meilleur ami par son prénom. Elle se reprit rapidement et regarda la suite du match. Des buts furent encaissés des deux côtés, les joueurs s'affrontaient avec beaucoup de respect et étaient fair-play, d'autant plus étonnant de la part des serpentards, réputés pour leurs coups bas. Mais le plus merveilleux à voir fut certainement l'affrontement des deux attrapeurs, Drago et Harry, alors qu'ils avaient repérés le Vif d'Or. Ils jouèrent cote à cote ou en file indienne, tentant d'attraper la petite balle dorée avant l'adversaire. Soudain, le Vif fit une descente en piquet vers le sol. Les deux attrapeurs le suivirent.

« Oh Merlin ! Je ne veux pas voir ça ! » s'exclama Lily en cachant ses yeux de ses mains.

Tom regardait toujours mais avec beaucoup d'inquiétude alors que dans le lien, il sentait l'exaltation et le bonheur de son compagnon. Alors que ce dernier ne se trouvait plus qu'à trois mètres du sol et que le Vif changeait à nouveau de trajectoire, Harry se redressa à angle droit la main tendue et referma ses doigts sur la balle dorée. Son cri de victoire se fit entendre sur tout le terrain.

« YEAH ! »

Le septuagénaire descendit rapidement les escaliers pour arriver en courant sur le terrain. Il attrapa son compagnon par les épaules pour l'obliger à lui faire face.

« Ne me fais plus jamais une peur pareille, tu m'entends ?! » s'exclama-t-il avant de le prendre fermement dans ses bras.


	49. Défaire ce que Dumbledore a fait

**Chapitre 49 : Défaire ce que Dumbledore a fait**

_Défi fou : 18 Personnage – Gellert Grindelwald_

Tom buvait tranquillement son thé tout en lisant la Gazette du Sorcier. Harry discutait avec Dudley à propos de créatures magiques pendant que Lily parlait avec Pétunia et Vernon. Ces deux derniers semblaient progressivement se remettre de leur ensorcellement et leurs relations avec leur neveu ne cessaient de s'améliorer, bien que Mr Dursley se sentait encore mal pour tout ce qu'il avait fait ou dit à Harry car d'eux tous, il savait qu'il avait été le pire au point qu'il avait lui-même conditionné le jeune homme par la peur. Soudain, le maître de lieu avala de travers et se mit à tousser violemment.

« Ca va, Tom ? » demanda Harry en se levant.

« Oui ... » Nouvelle quinte de toux. « Juste ... avalé de travers. » Il reprit sa respiration. « Merlin, regarde ça ! Toutes les décisions, toutes les lois, tout ce que Dumbledore a pu faire durant toutes ces années, tout a été revu, réétudié sous un nouveau jour et ... »

Tout en parlant, le vieux serpentard tendait le journal à son compagnon.

« Merlin ... »

En résumé, les traditions sorcières étaient réinstaurées, des cours en option à Poudlard seraient disponibles dès l'année suivante pour les Nés-Moldus curieux, les cultes interdits comme celui de la Déesse-Serpent pouvaient à nouveau être pratiqués, de nombreux personnes, du moins celles qui avaient survécu, étaient libérées. Et on prévoyait d'entendre à nouveau les déclarations de Gellert Grindelwald sur les faits qui s'étaient passés entre 1926 et 1945.

« Tom, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre 1926 et 1945 ? »

« Une sombre époque, » répondit l'homme. « On disait que Grindelwald voulait contrôler les moldus, que les sorciers règnent sur eux... Il s'est évadé de prison en plus ou moins à cette époque-là de ce que je sais. Je venais à peine de naître. Tout ce que je sais vraiment de Grindelwald, c'est qu'il s'est battu en duel contre Dumbledore en 1945 et qu'il a perdu. Mais maintenant, en voyant la situation telle qu'elle est aujourd'hui, en sachant qui est vraiment Dumbledore, je me demande ... Est-ce qu'il était vraiment le monstre qu'on craignait ou adulait à l'époque ? Quand on voit comment Dumbledore a sali mon image ... Plus rien ne m'étonnerait... »

Harry posa une main sur l'épaule de son compagnon en sentant la vague de colère et d'amertume passer à travers le lien. Tom lui fit un sourire bref en remerciement. Il se plongea alors dans ses pensées tandis que le gryffondor retournait discuter avec son cousin. Tom allait pouvoir officiellement de nouveau pratiquer au grand jour le culte de la Déesse sans crainte de se faire arrêter. Il répéta alors dans sa tête un vers de la prophétie qui les concernaient, Harry et lui. '_Et les Anciens Rites seront à nouveau célébrés.' _Les choses commençaient vraiment à changer et très vite. Bientôt la paix reviendrait dans le pays, il en était certain. Il avait juste peur de voir quel prix ils allaient devoir tous payer pour l'avoir. Car il y avait toujours un prix...

Harry et Tom étaient présents lors du nouveau procès de Gellert Grindelwald. Il se trouvait être médiatisé. Le couple se tenait l'un prêt de l'autre sur leur siège de Lord, Harry Lord Potter, et Tom Lord Serpentard. L'homme avait été ramené de sa prison en Allemagne pour être écouté par tout le tribunal anglais et ce, sous veritaserum. Et il avait été préparé par Severus en personne, le meilleur potionniste de toute l'Europe de l'Ouest. Et le plus jeune ...

Quand le prisonnier entra dans la salle d'audience, le silence se fit rapidement. Gellert Grindelwald avançait lentement, les chaînes lourdes cliquetant à mesure qu'il avançait, ses pas ne pouvant être bien grand sans quoi il s'écroulerait à cause de ses liens. Malgré cela, il se tenait relativement droit. Il était vêtu de haillons et ses cheveux et sa barbe blancs étaient gris de saletés. Ses yeux sombres observaient l'assemblée avec lassitude, comme s'il avait cessé de croire en la justice. Il s'assit sur la chaise et se tint bien droit. En croisant son regard, Harry ne put déceler que tristesse, trahison et solitude. Il prit la main de son époux et la serra. Tom la serra en retour en ressentant sa pitié à travers le lien. Il était vrai que l'homme semblait détruit, à l'intérieur. Il avait été enfermé, isolé, pendant plus de cinquante ans. Sa vie entière, il l'avait passée derrière les barreaux d'une cellule sombre et froide.

Severus s'approcha de l'homme et fit couler les trois gouttes de veritaserum réglementaire sur sa langue.

« Comment vous appelez-vous ? » demanda Amélia Bones.

« Gellert Viktor Grindelwald, » répondit le prisonnier.

Il dut cependant s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant que sa voix ne puisse se faire entendre, éraillée, rocailleuse. Parler semblait être presque une torture pour lui. Pour le soulager, il fut proposé que sa voix soit amplifiée par un sonorus.

« Avez-vous voulu contrôler le monde sorcier et asservir les moldus ? »

« Non. »

« Pourquoi vous être battu contre Albus Dumbledore ? »

« Parce qu'il m'avait soumis au sortilège de l'Imperium. J'y suis resté soumis très longtemps avant de pouvoir m'en défaire, c'est à ce moment-là que je l'ai affronté. Hélas, il était soutenu par tout le monde. Personne ne voyait ce que moi je voyais. Je suis russe, j'ai étudié la magie noire. Je pouvais la voir en lui, tout son être respirait la magie noire. Tout le monde pensait que j'étais le monstre. Je n'ai jamais essayé que tenter d'arrêter Dumbledore. D'une part, pour moi, parce que je me suis senti trahi par mon amant, mais aussi pour le monde qui risquait d'être détruit entre ses mains. »

Les révélations de l'homme eurent de nombreuses répercussions et un tonnerre de voix explosa dans la salle, lui vrillant ses tympans devenus sensibles au moindre son. Il retint un gémissement. Tom se leva.

« Je demande que Grindelwald soit relâché et soigné. »


	50. Gellert Grindelwald

**Chapitre 50 : Gellert Grindelwald**

Tom tendit son bras vers le vieil homme en face de lui. Gellert Grindelwald avait été relâché avec toutes les excuses du monde magique. Il devait aussi être étroitement suivi au niveau médical mais le laisser à Sainte Mangouste ou un autre hôpital était hors de question. Dès que Dumbledore prendrait connaissance de sa libération, il viendrait le cueillir et l'allemand avait déjà suffisamment souffert, suffisamment payé à cause de ce vieux fou avide de citrons.

« Où m'emmenez-vous ? » demanda Gellert d'une voix encore à peine audible.

« Chez moi, Mr Grindelwald. Nous sommes plusieurs à subir les foudres de Dumbledore, entre victimes, nous devons nous entraider et nous dresser, pour ceux qui le peuvent encore, contre l'adversité. »

Le vieil homme s'empara alors du bras du serpentard d'une main tremblante et parcheminée. Ils disparurent pour réapparaître au Manoir Serpentard. Tom le mena lentement mais sûrement à l'intérieur. Son hôte profitait de la vue, il n'avait pas pu le faire pendant cinquante longues années. Chaque insecte, chaque herbe, chaque fleur, chaque créature magique, il les regardait avec l'oeil d'un enfant, émerveillé et heureux.

Quand ils entrèrent dans le hall, ils croisèrent Harry et Dudley qui se dirigeaient justement vers la sortie pour profiter du soleil, vêtus de leur maillot de bain.

« C'est lui, le monsieur que Dark Vador a fait enfermé ? » demanda le moldu en regardant le vieillard de la tête au pied.

« Qui ? » fit ce dernier.

« Oui, c'est lui Big D. Pour répondre à votre question, Mr Grindelwald, Dark Vador est le surnom que mon cousin a donné à Dumbledore. C'est inspiré tout droit d'une fiction moldue. Bienvenue au Manoir Serpentard. Je m'appelle Harry Potter-Jedusor et je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance. »

« Gellert Grindelwald, » répondit l'homme de sa voix éraillée alors qu'un petit sourire fleurissait sur ses lèvres. « Enchanté également, jeune homme. »

Les deux sorciers se serrèrent la main.

« Euh ... Dudley Dursley, » fit le moldu en serrant la main du sorcier à son tour.

« Enchanté. »

« A ce que je peux voir, vous allez vous amuser, » dit Tom en examinant la tenue des deux jeunes gens. « Dis-moi, Harry, tu as fait tes devoirs ? »

« Euh ... J'en ai fait trois déjà et j'ai commencé le brouillon du quatrième. Je veux juste faire une petite pause et profiter un peu du soleil. Tu vas pas m'en empêcher, si ? »

Le septuagénaire sourit en soupirant. Il laissa partir son compagnon s'amuser avec son cousin. Il ne pouvait pas résister à ses yeux de chiens battus.

« Potter-Jedusor, » fit Grindelwald en regardant les deux jeunes sortir. « Est-il votre fils ou votre petit-fils ? »

« Il est mon compagnon, » répondit Tom avec un doux sourire. En voyant les yeux ronds de son nouvel hôte, il ajouta. « Nous sommes des âmes soeurs. »

Les lèvres du vieil homme s'arrondirent silencieusement en un 'oh' expressif.

« Voulez-vous prendre un thé avec moi ou préférez-vous aller vous reposer dans votre chambre ? » demanda ensuite le Grand Prêtre.

« Un thé serait parfait, Mr Jedusor, » répondit le vieil homme.

« Appelez-moi Tom. »

« Dans ce cas, appelez-moi Gellert. »

Les deux sorciers se dirigèrent vers le salon le plus proche où un elfe les attendait avec un plateau de thé. Gellert soupira de plaisir en sentant le liquide chaud et sucré couler dans sa gorge et lui réchauffer l'estomac.

« Cela faisait longtemps, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Très longtemps... Merci. »

« Je vous en prie. »

« Ce n'est vraiment que quand on les a perdus qu'on se rend compte de tous les plaisirs simples que nous offre la vie. »

« J'imagine, oui. »

Alors que l'allemand savourait le liquide sombre, son regard se posa sur l'échiquier présent dans la pièce. Ses yeux brillèrent. Tom le remarqua et chercha ce qui avait capté son attention. Il eut un sourire en coin.

« Vous jouez ? »

« Je jouais volontiers avec ... Dumbledore avant que tout ceci n'arrive. »

« Que préférez-vous, la version moldue ou sorcière ? »

« J'ignorais qu'on en avait fait une version sorcière... »

« Cela ne change pas la manière de jouer, » rassura le septuagénaire. « On commande juste aux pièces les mouvements désirés. Mais si vous voulez, j'ai échiquier moldu dans ma collection. »

« Je préférerais jouer à l'ancienne oui, s'il vous plait, Tom. »

Ce dernier sourit et fit venir son échiquier moldu. Le plateau de verre était surélevé par des supports ressemblant à des tours médiévales et le pourtour était décorés de motifs celtiques. Les pièces, quant à elles, étaient toutes en argent moulé, représentant différents dragons et dragonniers, chacun tenant une petite bille, blanche ou noire, en fonction du set. Gellert prit les blancs et déplaça son premier pion, engageant la partie en douceur, revenant des années en arrière où il chérissait ces moments de bonheur avec son amant avant que ce dernier le trahisse et l'enferme. Ils jouèrent chacun à leur tour, partie sur partie, discutant des nouveautés du monde, pour que le vieil homme puisse un peu rattraper ce qu'il avait manqué durant toutes ces années, tout ce que Dumbledore avait fait durant son emprisonnement et les événements des dernières années qui tournaient autour de son époux et ce, depuis qu'il n'avait qu'un an.

« Pauvre garçon, » murmura Gellert qui entendait tout cela en déplaçant sa tour pour protéger son roi. « Il n'a pas eu une vie facile. »

« Oui, » répondit Tom en prenant la tour avec sa reine. « Echec. Quand il est arrivé au Manoir, il était au plus bas, perdu et seul. Depuis, je m'évertue à lui redonner le goût à la vie et cela va beaucoup mieux depuis que sa mère a été sauvée. Il rayonne de plus en plus et sa bonne humeur est contagieuse. »


	51. Je ne veux pas le voir à Azkaban !

**Chapitre 51 : Je ne veux pas le voir à Azkaban !**

_Le Défi fou : 512 Action – se disputer_

Tom, Lily et Severus discutaient dans le salon autour d'une tasse de thé, un vieux grimoire ouvert sur la table. Un peu plus loin, Gellert lisait un livre, bien qu'il jetait de temps en temps un oeil sur les trois sorciers, écoutant leur conversation, songeur.

« Tom, on devrait essayer, » dit Lily. « Harry se sent tellement responsable de la disparition de Sirius. S'il y a ne serait-ce qu'une chance, il faut la tenter... »

« Le souci avec les artefacts des temps anciens, c'est qu'on ne sait plus vraiment quels en sont les rituels, Lily, » soupira Tom. « Ce n'est pas pour rien que cette arche se trouve au Département des Mystères ... Elle représente un mystère ... »

« Et les liens du sang. »

« Lily ..., » soupira Tom.

« Tu connais mieux que moi la magie noire, Tom, » coupa la rousse. « Est-ce qu'il existe un rituel qui pourrait convenir ? »

« Je n'en sais rien. Mais la pratique de la magie noire reste illégale. Et tu voudrais qu'on fasse de la magie noire en plein milieu du Département des Mystères, devant les employés et qu'on se fasse arrêter ? Même si c'est sur de bons sentiments, même si c'est pour sauver un homme innocent et que cela ferait très plaisir à Harry, je refuse que mon compagnon ne se fasse arrêter et enfermer à Azkaban pour pratique illégale ! »

« Mais si on en parle avec Amélia Bones, » proposa soudain Severus. « Qu'on lui explique avec le livre et qu'elle accepte, est-ce qu'il existerait un rituel qui pourrait fonctionner ? »

Le septuagénaire se laissa retomber en arrière sur son fauteuil, réfléchissant malgré tout, essayant de se remémorer vaguement tous les rituels de sang qu'il avait pu découvrir au fil de ses lectures. Toutefois la réponse ne vint pas de lui.

« Il existe un vieux rituel en effet, l'Appel Familial, » dit Gellert en se levant pour s'approcher. « Mais il faut s'assurer qu'il reste encore suffisamment de personnes partageant des liens du sang avec la personne disparue. »

« Combien en faut-il ? » demanda Severus.

« Il faut six sorciers reliés par le sang pour qu'ensemble, ils puissent rappeler le septième parmi eux. »

« Six Black ..., » marmonna le Maître des Potions dans sa barbe inexistante. « Voilà qui ne va pas être facile... »

« Alors il y a déjà Bellatrix, Narcissa et Drago, » dit Lily en comptant sur ses doigts. « Cela fait trois. La mère de James était une Black donc avec Harry, cela fait quatre. Reste deux. »

Les trois anglais réfléchirent longuement.

« Je me rappelle que dans l'arbre des Black, un nom a été brûlé juste à côté de ceux de Cissie et Bella, » dit Severus au bout d'un instant d'intense réflexion.

Lily se frappa le front.

« Oui, bien sûr. Sirius m'en avait parlé..., » s'exclama-t-elle. « Cette vieille folle de Walburga a renié Andromeda parce qu'elle a épousé un Né-Moldu, Ted Tonks. »

« Cela fait cinq, » dit alors Tom.

« Non, six, » dit Severus avec une grimace. « Andromeda a une fille, Nymphadora. Et croyez-moi, cette fille est une vraie calamité ! »

« Je suis sûre que tu exagères, Severus ! » répliqua Lily en tapant son amant sur le bras alors qu'elle arborait un sourire en coin. « Pour toi, dès que rien est parfait, il y a d'office désastre ! »

« Mais ... Ce n'est pas vrai ! » protesta le Maître des Potions. « Et Tonks a beau avoir de nombreux dons en tant que sorcière, elle a deux pieds gauches ! Ne la fais jamais rentrer dans un magasin de boules de cristal, c'est moi qui te le dis ! »

« A ce point-là ... ? » fit Lily, dubitative.

« Oh que oui. Cette jeune femme ne retournera pas dans mon laboratoire de si tôt, je peux te le garantir. Elle faisait exploser plus de chaudrons que Londubat ! Je me demande d'ailleurs comment elle a fait pour devenir auror, il faut au minimum un EE aux ASPICS en potions et je ne l'ai jamais acceptée dans ma classe après les BUSES ! J'avais peur qu'elle fasse exploser tout le château ! »

« Qui faisait exploser le château ? » demanda Harry en entrant dans la pièce avec un sourire.

« On écoute aux portes maintenant, Potter ?! » attaqua aussitôt Severus en lançant un regard noir au jeune homme.

Loin de se formaliser d'être appelé à nouveau par son nom de famille, ce qui arrivait à chaque fois que le serpentard montait sur ses sombrals, le Gryffondor rit et secoua la tête.

« Non, mais ta voix douce et mielleuse s'entend depuis le hall d'entrée ... D'où ma question ? Laisse-moi deviner, Seamus a encore fait exploser son chaudron ! »

« Pour une fois, non, Merlin merci ! » répliqua le Maître des Potions. « Je parlais de Tonks. »

« C'est vrai qu'elle est un peu maladroite, » admit Harry en approchant. « Bonjour, Gellert ! »

« Bonjour, Harry, » répondit le vieillard avec un sourire.

Le jeune homme était vraiment de bonne humeur et cela en était comme Tom le décrivait, contagieux.

« Vous en faites une tête, » continua Harry en les observant. « Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ? »

« On discute d'un petit souci, Harry, » répondit Tom. « C'est tout. »

« Je peux aider ? »

« Oui, tu p.. » commença Lily avant d'être interrompue par le septuagénaire.

« J'ai dit non, pas tant qu'il n'y aura aucun risque de se faire arrêter et enfermer à Azkaban ! » s'exclama-t-il. « Il est peut-être ton fils, Lily, mais il est aussi mon époux ! Et il hors de question que je le vois à travers les barreaux d'une cellule avec pour seule compagnie des détraqueurs ! »


	52. Une Lueur d'Espoir

**Chapitre 52 : Une Lueur d'Espoir**

_Défi fou : 673 Evénement – une réunion_

Severus et Lily attendaient dans le couloir du Département de la Justice Magique que l'on vienne les chercher. Ils avaient demandé une entrevue avec Amélia Bones. La rousse était anxieuse et son genou tressautait rapidement alors qu'elle se rongeait les ongles. Le serpentard remarquant cela soupira et attrapa la main de son amante pour la serrer et ainsi la rassurer.

« Cela va aller, » murmura-t-il. « Amélia est réputée pour sa sagesse et son intégrité. Et elle était une amie du clébard avant tout cela pour ce que j'en sais. Elle acceptera sûrement et Tom laissera alors Harry faire. Il ne souhaite que son bonheur. »

« Oui, mais Tom a aussi raison, la magie noire est prohibée ici ... »

« Cesse de te ronger les ongles, nous verrons bien, » dit Severus en lui embrassant la main.

Lily lui fit un petit sourire alors qu'elle serrait de son autre main le vieux grimoire qui contenait les informations sur la vieille arche. Quelques instants plus tard, ils furent appelés dans le bureau d'Amélia Bones. La porte se referma sur les robes noires de Severus.

Deux jours plus tard, Harry et Dudley descendaient les escaliers pour aller faire une petite promenade avec les hippogriffes quand Lily vint à leur rencontre.

« Harry, mon chéri, est-ce que tu peux venir, s'il te plait ? C'est important. »

« Euh ... oui, bien sûr. Est-ce que ça prendra longtemps ? Histoire que Dudley ne m'attende pas pour rien ... »

« C'est possible oui. »

« Bon ben, je vais juste faire un tour des enclos tout seul, » soupira le moldu malgré tout avec le sourire. « A plus, Harry. »

« A plus tard. »

Le gryffondor suivit sa mère jusqu'à la salle à manger. Il y retrouva Tom, Severus et Gellert, mais également Drago, Narcissa, Bellatrix, Andromeda et Tonks. Il salua cette dernière avec un immense sourire alors qu'il la serrait dans ses bras.

« Je suis ravi de te revoir, Tonks. Comment vas-tu ? »

« Très bien. Et toi ? »

« Ca va. Ca va même très bien. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers la petite assemblée.

Tous les visages le fixaient intensément. Il commençait à en être un peu mal à l'aise. Il croisa alors le regard sombre de son époux. Ce dernier soupira.

« On pourrait peut-être faire revenir Sirius Black depuis le voile du Ministère, » répondit-il.

« Quoi ? »

La voix d'Harry était à peine audible tellement il était sous le choc.

« On pourrait peut-être faire revenir ce foutu Black crâneur et coureur de jupons à la sale manie de s'attaquer aux serpentards juste pour le plaisir des faire des blagues clairement douteuses ! » répéta à sa façon Severus pour faire réagir le gryffondor.

« Severus ! » s'indigna Lily.

« Ca se voit que ce n'est pas toi qui t'es retrouvée devant un loup-garou à la pleine lune ! » maugréa le Maître des Potions en croisant les bras sur son torse. « Black est un enfoiré ! Je n'en démordrai pas ! Mais c'est un enfoiré auquel Harry tient beaucoup donc je veux bien aider à ramener ce foutu clébard mal léché tant que par la suite il reste aussi loin de moi que possible ! Fin de la discussion ! »

Le jeune gryffondor s'assit sur une chaise, sans voix, le choc clairement visible sur son visage. Cela faisait un peu près un an maintenant. Un an que Sirius avait disparu de l'autre côté du voile. Dumbledore lui avait dit qu'il était mort. Et comme l'homme jovial et blagueur n'était jamais réapparu, il l'avait cru. Et maintenant, on lui annonçait qu'on pouvait le ramener... Il sentit Tom poser une main sur son épaule et la serrer doucement. Il leva son regard émeraude pour croiser celui de son époux. Le septuagénaire s'était levé et maintenant, il s'installait à côté de lui. Il pouvait voir l'infime lueur d'espoir dans le regard du jeune homme à travers les larmes contenues. Le plus vieux transmit de sa force et de son assurance pour rassurer son compagnon. Il ne montra toutefois pas plus d'affection en public, il restait quelqu'un de noble et fier et n'aimait pas vraiment se montrer en émotion qui restait, dans le cadre de leur couple, de l'ordre du privé.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il faudrait faire ? » demanda-t-il avec émotion.

« Severus préparera une potion dans laquelle six Black devront verser quelques gouttes de leur sang, » expliqua alors Tom en se tournant vers Gellert.

« C'est exact, » reprit celui-ci. « Les six membres de la famille devront ensuite se tenir la main devant l'arche et réciter l'incantation pour appeler le septième membre de la famille qui est égaré, pris au piège de l'autre côté. »

« Du sang... C'est de la magie noire..., » réfléchit Harry alors que la lueur d'espoir s'éteignait. « C'est illégal. »

« C'est là qu'on a une bonne nouvelle Harry, » sourit Lily en brandissant un morceau de parchemin pour le glisser sous les yeux de son fils. « On a une dérogation du Ministère. Nous pouvons pour cette fois en faire appel puisque ce n'est pas à des fins machiavéliques comme un certain Monstre-sans-nez-diabétique-et-mordu-de-citrons ! »

« Et ça peut marcher ? »

« Difficile à dire, Harry, » répondit Gellert. « Cela fait longtemps que Mr Black est enfermé de l'autre côté, dans les limbes. Il se pourrait qu'on ne puisse pas récupérer son âme, mais au moins, il y aurait moyen que vous puissiez tous faire votre deuil et l'honorer comme il se doit. »

Harry hocha la tête, comprenant progressivement tout ce que cela signifiait. Mais il y avait une chance... Une chance qu'il puisse revoir son parrain, une chance de le serrer dans ses bras, d'entendre à nouveau son rire, de voir Patmol gambader librement, de voir son parrain libéré de l'emprise de Dumbledore ...

« Je voudrais essayer. »


	53. Le Voile

**Chapitre 53 : Le Voile**

_Répliques Cultes : 21 « Y a pas qu'à Lourdes qu'il y a des miracles » Un long dimanche de fiançailles_

_Défi le défi fou : 1 Personnage – Sirius Black_

Tom et Harry se tenaient derrière un sortilège d'indifférence dans la salle où l'arche mortuaire s'élevait. Ils étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, le plus âgé donnant sa force au plus jeune, le rassurant en lui murmurant à l'oreille de simples mots de réconforts. Ils entendaient tous deux les murmures qui provenaient des ruines, c'en était oppressant, presque angoissant. Les voix des défunts. Un frisson parcourut l'échine du gryffondor et le serpentard le serra un peu plus fort contre lui. Dans la salle étaient également présents Drago, Bellatrix et Narcissa dans un coin qui discutaient calmement, Lily et Severus qui s'activaient autour d'un chaudron. Il ne manquait plus qu'Andromeda et Tonks.

Harry vit Remus et Fenrir rentrer. Le Maraudeur n'aurait manqué le retour de son vieil ami pour rien au monde, que ce soit l'homme plein de vie ou sa dépouille. Il se devait d'être présent. Il était le dernier et il resterait fidèle à ses amis, à sa meute. Jusqu'au bout.

Tom s'écarta légèrement, gardant la main de son époux dans la sienne, et annula le sort d'indifférence. Remus vint immédiatement à leur rencontre.

« Bonjour vous deux, » dit-il de sa voix grave alors que les loups s'installaient près d'eux. « Comment vas-tu, louveteau ? »

« Ca va, Rem', » répondit Harry dans un soupir. « Je ... Je suis juste ... angoissé. »

« Je sens ça. » Le Maraudeur ébouriffa gentiment le gryffondor. « Tout ira bien, Harry. Quoi qu'il arrive, nous serons tous là, avec toi. Toujours. »

« Je sais ... »

Le regard émeraude se perdit sur l'arche dont le voile immatériel volait doucement au gré du vent d'outre-tombe. Il se remémora l'homme qu'il avait connu tout d'abord comme un moins que rien, un prisonnier évadé au regard hanté par ses années d'emprisonnement et son désir de vengeance et pourtant brillant de cette étincelle de bonheur et de malice quand il se posait sur lui. Harry savait que Sirius voyait énormément James Potter en lui, il ressemblait tellement à son père, et que, dans le feu de l'action, l'homme pensait justement être au côté de son vieil ami, mais le reste du temps, Sirius se comportait avec Harry comme s'il était son père et le conseillait comme il le pouvait. Et c'était ces moments-là, entre détente, conseils et rires, qui lui manquaient. Il espérait tellement que cela fonctionne... Il espérait tant le revoir... Il déglutit difficilement.

Tonks et Andromeda arrivèrent avec Gellert, Amélia Bones et quelques médicomages venus de Sainte-Mangouste. Ils se rassemblèrent tous, tous les Black, attendant que Severus et Lily terminent la potion. Drago échangea un regard avec Harry et lui fit un rictus d'encouragement, presque un sourire. Quand vint le moment, ils montèrent tous les marches de pierre menant à l'arche et au chaudron fumant devant eux. Ils sortirent chacun une dague aiguisée et s'entaillèrent la paume. Le gryffondor retint un sifflement de douleur alors que le liquide carmin, essence vitale, coulait à compte goutte sur le sol. Il suspendit sa main blessée en même temps que les autres au-dessus du chaudron et les gouttes tombèrent une à une, se mélangeant à la potion vert sombre. Progressivement, cette dernière commença à rougir et à prendre une couleur vermeille tandis que des volutes scintillantes s'échappaient, tantôt dorées, tantôt bleu nuit.

Tom regardait le déroulement du rituel de loin avec les autres témoins, il se tenait entre Lily et Gellert, les yeux fixés sur son compagnon. Il ressentait son angoisse, son appréhension mais aussi son immense espoir. Et pour cet espoir incommensurable, le septuagénaire adressait une prière silencieuse à la Déesse pour qu'elle leur vienne en aide et leur accorde le retour de Sirius Black. Il regarda les Black se prendre par la main et fixer le voile immatériel. Un chant s'éleva doucement dans les airs, les voix des ensorceleurs, dont celle de son époux, dans une langue qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. En latin ...

Ils invoquaient, imploraient les juges des limbes le retour de leur proche disparu, envoyé par erreur au travers du voile lors d'un combat qui n'aurait jamais dû être engagé dans un tel endroit. Le chant se fit de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus envoûtant, de plus en plus empreint de magie... La salle toute entière en était saturée au point que Tom lui-même, habitué à la présence diffuse de la Déesse, en eut le souffle coupé. Le voile commença à se faire de plus en plus agité, comme battu par une violente tempête. De la fumée commença à s'en échapper, diffuse tel un brouillard, entourant les six sorciers qui continuaient de psalmodier inlassablement les mêmes phrases, les mêmes supplications, les mêmes prières.

Soudain, une forme humaine s'avança, sortant du voile, quittant les limbes, et Sirius Black sortit, nu comme un ver, devant tout le monde. Après quelques pas, l'oeil hagard fixant le vide, l'homme s'effondra sur le sol de pierre, évanoui. Les brumes s'évaporèrent et la magie s'amenuisa peu à peu. Le voile reprit son mouvement lent, porté par un vent que les vivants ne pouvaient ressentir. Une fois le rituel terminé, Harry ôta sa cape pour recouvrir son parrain et lança un sort de chaleur pour le protéger du froid de la pierre. Il le laissa ensuite au soin des médicomages qui s'afférèrent autour du Maraudeur. Il resta non loin à le fixer, se tordant les mains sur ses genoux, faisant preuve de patience comme jamais. Il ne remarqua pas que son compagnon s'était emparé de sa main pour la soigner et nettoyer tout le sang qui avait coulé de ses vêtements.

Le verdict des médicomages : Sirius Black allait bien. Juste épuisé.

Harry soupira de soulagement et des larmes de bonheur coulèrent sur son visage. Tom les cueillit de ses doigts et vint lui murmurer à l'oreille.

« Comme quoi il n'**y a pas qu'à Lourdes qu'il y a des miracles **... »

Harry sourit et s'appuya contre son époux, le coeur heureux. Son parrain était de retour...


	54. La Vision de Fifi

**Chapitre 54 : La Vision de Fifi**

_Défi fou : 859 Caractère – rêveur _

Tom se réveilla en douceur. Il sourit dans l'intimité de leur chambre en sentant les cheveux de son époux lui chatouiller le nez à chacune de ses respirations. Il repensa à sa nuit de rêve, ainsi qu'aux précédentes, il avait vraiment le meilleur compagnon qu'il pouvait rêver. Il lui embrassa le sommet du crâne, s'attirant un soupir heureux. Son sourire s'élargit alors qu'il s'écartait à regret de ce corps si chaud et délicieux pour aller prendre une douche. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, il sentit deux bras l'entourer dans son dos. Il sourit en se retournant.

« Eh... Je voulais te laisser dormir... »

« J'arrive pas à dormir sans ma bouillotte, » répliqua le gryffondor en se serrant contre le corps de son mari.

Le serpentard rit doucement en l'entourant de ses bras puissants. Il lui frictionna un peu le dos tendit qu'il faisait progressivement augmenter la température pour qu'elle soit à leur convenance à tous les deux. Harry adorait les douches bien chaudes. Lui préférait les prendre tièdes le matin mais quand son partenaire venait le rejoindre, il augmentait la température avec plaisir. Il attrapa ensuite le savon et le gant de toilette et se mit à laver Harry avec douceur et tendresse. Rapidement, comme il l'espérait en réalité, il put ressentir son désir à travers le lien et sourit encore plus tout en faisant des caresses plus appuyées sur ses points sensibles alors qu'il venait capturer ses lèvres pour de tendres et doux baisers.

Quelques instants plus tard, des cris et des grognements se firent entendre dans la salle de bain, réveillant les deux familiers des sorciers.

« _Ils ne pourraient pas la mettre en sourdine ? Y en a qui dorme ! »_

_« Arrête de te plaindre, Loulou, » _soupira Fifi alors que son regard se faisait rêveur. « _Laisse-les faire, que ma vision se réalise... »_

_« Quelle est-elle ? » _demanda Nagini, curieuse, en se lovant autour du runespoor.

« _Cinq petits deux-pattes gambadant autour de nos maîtres... »_

_« Ils pourraient quand même faire ça plus silencieusement ! » _s'indigna Loulou en crachant et sifflant rageusement. « _Ils sont des sorciers non ? »_

Les trois autres têtes de reptile l'ignorèrent pour discuter.

« _Est-ce que tu sais par hasard quand est-ce que ta vision se produira, Fifi ? » _demanda alors Nagini.

« _Bientôt ... Harry n'est pas beaucoup plus âgé qu'il ne l'est aujourd'hui ... » _

_« Voilà qui promet d'être amusant... »_

_« Tu parles, Nagini, » _râla encore Loulou. «_ Des deux-pattes miniatures qui crient, qui pleurent, qui bavent, qui cassent tout et qui sont moches par-dessus le marché ! »_

_« Tu oublies qu'ils seront aussi une main pour te donner une friandise ou pour te caresser les écailles. Les sorciers qui te lanceront un sortilège de chaleur pour ne pas que tu attrapes froid ... Arrêtes de te plaindre et apprécie la vie telle qu'elle est ! Tu vas voir, tu t'amuseras ! »_

_« Pfff... »_

Fifi se mit à décrire sa vision pour le plus grand plaisir de Riri et Nagini et au grand dam de Loulou. Ils étaient tous tellement absorbés par le récit et la description détaillée que leur donnait leur ami, qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas que les deux sorciers étaient sortis de la salle de bain depuis un moment et écoutaient également, les joues légèrement rouges.

« _Eh bien, je vois que ce sujet est toujours d'actualité, » _soupira Tom en levant les yeux au ciel.

« _On ne vous en parle pas à vous, » _siffla dangereusement Nagini. « _Tu veux pas en parler, Tom, mais nous oui ! ... »_

_« Parles pour toi ... » _maugréa Loulou.

« ... _Alors va voir dans ma boîte en verre si j'y suis ! »_

Harry et Tom regardèrent, les yeux écarquillés, le serpent géant avant d'échanger un regard. Ils étaient sans voix. Nagini n'était pas du genre à siffler et à cracher d'habitude ... Le gryffondor regarda l'heure et se précipita vers la penderie.

« Harry ? »

« Je vais être en retard pour mon cours avec Bella, » expliqua-t-il en enfilant rapidement une tenue.

« Tu n'auras qu'à lui dire que c'est de ma faute, » dit Tom en s'approchant de son époux pour lui ravir un langoureux baiser.

« Tom ... Je dois ... vraiment ... y aller ... »

Harry prit son courage à deux mains et repoussa son compagnon à bout de bras.

« Si j'arrive trop en retard ou que je lui fous un lapin, elle va me le faire payer et je peux te jurer que ses punitions sont aussi sadiques que celles de Severus. Et pourtant lui, il s'y connait en punition ! »

Tom soupira mais le laissa partir à regret. Il aurait bien aimé profiter de son compagnon une petite journée. Rien qu'eux deux, sans personne. Ou presque personne. Hélas, au Manoir vivait dorénavant beaucoup de personnes, pour leur sécurité ou pour ne pas rester trop seuls. Lily, Gellert, les Dursley, Narcissa et Sirius. Fenrir et Remus venaient à l'occasion, ainsi que Severus mais les deux derniers avaient encore des cours à donner à Poudlard heureusement. Vivement la fin de la guerre pour qu'il puisse avoir un peu plus de paix et s'occuper de son époux. Et pourquoi pas ... Peut-être fonder une famille ... La description de Fifi n'était pas si mal après tout. Il se laissa tomber à nouveau dans son lit et se mit à rêvasser à quoi pourrait bien ressembler leurs enfants et se les imagina gambader autour d'eux, les imagina grandir et entrer à Poudlard, ... Un sourire niais apparut sur ses lèvres à cette vision magnifique. Oui ... vivement la fin de la guerre, la fin de Dumbledore, la fin de la peur ... Vivement, le début d'une nouvelle ère de paix et de prospérité, une ère d'amour et d'amitié, une ère de profonde et intense lumière. Oh Merlin qu'il avait hâte...


	55. Du Coté de Chez Sirius

**Chapitre 55 : Du Coté de Chez Sirius**

Sirius reprit connaissance dans un lieu qui ne lui était étrangement pas inconnu mais pourtant il n'arrivait pas à dire où il se trouvait. Il se redressa lentement, difficilement. Il remarqua très vite que ses membres ne lui obéissaient pas facilement.

« Vas-y en douceur, Sirius, » dit la voix de Narcissa un peu plus loin.

La sorcière lisait un livre auprès de la cheminée. Elle approcha de son cousin et vint l'aider à se redresser en position assise sur le lit.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda le gryffondor d'une voix rauque. « Où suis-je ? Cissie, pourquoi tu es là ? »

« Tant de questions déjà ..., » soupira-t-elle. « Tu ne veux pas boire et manger quelque chose d'abord ? Ton corps en aurait bien besoin pourtant ... »

« Je veux savoir d'abord. Harry ... va-t-il bien ? »

Narcissa fit appel à un elfe pour qu'il apporte un verre et une cruche d'eau fraîche. Elle fixa ensuite les yeux aciers de son cousin. Ils brillaient d'inquiétude. Elle lui fit un petit sourire.

« Harry va très bien Sirius. Il est si heureux de savoir qu'on ait pu te ramener sain et sauf. »

« Me ramener ? D'où ? Et où est-ce qu'on est ? »

« Nous sommes dans le Manoir ancestral de la famille Serpentard. » Le visage du gryffondor se fit paniqué. « Du calme, Sirius. Rassure-toi. Ton esprit est embrumé par les manipulations de Dumbledore. Tu as oublié que tu connais ce manoir. Comme tu connais le Lord Serpentard. Vous avez tous oublié ... Lily, James, Remus, toi ... Tous sans exception. Vous avez tout oublié à un point que vous nous avez pris pour les monstres de l'histoire. »

« Mais de quoi tu parles ? »

« De Dumbledore et ses manipulations. »

« Dumbledore est quelqu'un de bien ! »

« Dumbledore est un monstre ! » répliqua durement Narcissa. « Il a manipulé tout le monde ! Il a trahi son amant et l'a fait enfermé ! Il a écarté Harry du monde sorcier et de ses proches pour le confier à des moldus qu'il manipulait comme de vulgaires marionnettes pour qu'il souffre entre leurs mains ! Il t'a envoyé à Azkaban sans procès ! Il a tué James ! Il a toujours mis Harry en danger à Poudlard, en même temps que d'autres élèves ! Il a séquestré et torturé Lily pendant quatorze longues années ! Et dernièrement, il a attaqué Pré-au-Lard et mon mari en est mort ! Ne dis plus _jamais_ que Dumbledore est un homme bien ! Dumbledore est un monstre de la pire espèce ! Et il est dorénavant l'ennemi numéro 1 ! »

Elle soupira en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

« Ecoute. Mange et bois quelque chose le temps que j'aille chercher quelqu'un que tu croiras sur parole. Tu veux bien ? »

« Et tu irais chercher qui ? »

« Harry. Ou Lily. Ca dépend de qui je trouve en premier. » Elle regarda sa montre. « Plutôt Lily vu l'heure, Harry doit encore être à son cours avec Bella. »

« Bella ... Harry est avec BELLATRIX LESTRANGE ?! »

« Ne crie pas dans mes oreilles, Sirius ! Je ne suis pas sourde ! Et oui, Harry est avec Bella. Il s'est passé de nombreuses choses en un an, Sirius. Tu as disparu derrière le voile au Ministère l'an dernier. Nous t'avons tous cru mort, disparu. Harry aussi l'a cru. » Le gryffondor pâlit. « Je ne vais pas te mentir, il a tenté de mettre fin à ses jours un mois après ta disparition. Severus l'a trouvé juste à temps et l'a amené ici pour le sauver. Et c'est là que tout a changé et que la vérité a éclaté. »

Elle fit appel à un elfe pour qu'il apporte quelque chose à manger à l'homme alité.

« Enfin ... Mange. Je vais chercher Lily. Elle t'expliquera certaines choses mieux que moi. » Elle se leva et atteignit la porte. « Sirius. Je suis contente de te revoir. Tu m'avais manqué. »

L'animagus ne sut que répondre. Il nageait en plein délire. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un monde parallèle, en plein cauchemar. Il se réveille pour voir sa cousine, Narcissa Malfoy, à son chevet, lui parler et lui dire qu'il l'avait manqué. Il apprend qu'il se trouve dans le Manoir ancestral de la famille Serpentard – le Manoir de Voldemort en personne, bordel ! – et qu'en plus, Harry suivait des cours avec Bellatrix Lestrange, une sorcière folle furieuse qui aimait torturer ses ennemis qu'elle prenait pour ses jouets ! Mais où va le monde ? Et c'est quoi ce délire avec Lily ? Elle est morte il y a longtemps ! Assassinée par ce fou de Voldemort !

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et une femme rousse entra à l'intérieur. Elle avait les yeux vert émeraude, bien que l'un d'eux était laiteux, et une horrible cicatrice lui traversait le visage. Elle souriait alors qu'elle approchait de son vieil ami.

« Cela fait tellement plaisir de te revoir, Sirius ! » dit-elle en venant le serrer dans ses bras.

« Impossible ... Je dois rêver ... Lily ?! »

Il se pinça douloureusement le bras sous le rire étouffé de la sorcière. Non, il ne rêvait pas.

« Mais ... Comment ? » demanda-t-il.

« Grâce à Harry, » expliqua-t-elle. « Une prophétie parle d'un enfant béni dont la mère était portée disparue. Il se trouve qu'il est cet enfant béni. Alors il a émis l'hypothèse que je devais être vivante puisque mon corps n'a jamais été retrouvé et ainsi prouvé que j'étais réellement morte. Severus et Remus m'ont retrouvée dans une cellule dans la cave de Dumbledore. Ils m'ont sauvée et ramenée ici. »

« Mais c'est le Manoir de Voldemort ! » s'exclama alors le Maraudeur.

« Voldemort n'a jamais existé, Sirius ! Ce n'est que pure invention de Dumbledore ! »


	56. C'est une Blague ?

**Chapitre 56 : C'est une Blague ?**

« Mais je suis en plein cauchemar, » gémit Sirius en plongeant son visage entre ses mains.

« Oui, eh bien le cauchemar, il prendra bientôt fin parce qu'Harry et Tom vont se farcir du citron, ça tu peux me croire ! »

« Tom ? »

« Tom Jedusor, » expliqua Lily avec un sourire. « Lord Serpentard. Et accessoirement, le mari d'Harry. »

« Le QUOI ?! »

« Le mari d'Harry. Harry s'est marié il y a presque trois mois. »

« C'est une blague ? »

« Non. »

« C'est définitivement un cauchemar ! »

« Je vais te dire ce qu'est un cauchemar, Sirius Orion Black ! » répliqua Lily en agitant sa main avec force pour appuyer ses dires. Ses yeux émeraudes luisaient dangereusement. « Se faire violer sans cesse par son bourreau qui torture à coups de doloris, sorts de découpe et autres joyeusetés ! Et comme si ce n'était pas suffisant comme cela, le bourreau raconte à la femme comment son fils subit telle ou telle épreuve, quelles sont ses souffrances, quand il est seul et que personne ne vient l'aider ou le soutenir ! Ca, c'est véritable cauchemar ! J'ai vécu quatorze ans dans ces conditions sans pouvoir dire à Harry que j'étais en vie et que je le soutenais moralement et que je priais pour lui ! Pour son avenir ! Alors ton cauchemar fais bien pâle figure à côté du mien ! »

Elle souffla pour chasser sa colère soudaine et offrit à l'animagus un sourire.

« Allez, tu verras et tu comprendras mieux ce qui se passe autour de toi en te levant et en récupérant du poil de la bête. Tu vas pouvoir voir Harry tous les jours et tu peux me croire quand je te dis qu'il est heureux. Il l'est encore plus depuis ton retour parmi nous. Il rayonne littéralement de bonheur. »

« Et il est en ce moment avec ma cousine complètement folle, y parait, » maugréa Sirius.

« Bella ? Folle ? D'où te vient cette idée ? »

« Du fait qu'elle ait torturé Alice et Frank jusqu'à la folie, peut-être ... »

« Ce n'était pas elle. Aucun de nous n'a torturé ni tué qui que ce soit ! »

« Et bientôt, tu vas me dire que les mangemorts sont des saints ! »

« Les Mange... » Elle soupira et découvrit son bras gauche, révélant la marque du serpent. Les yeux de l'animagus s'agrandirent d'horreur. « Sirius ... Les mangemorts sont une nouvelle création de Dumbledore. Ceci n'est pas la Marque des Ténèbres. »

« Ah ouais ? » siffla-t-il. « Qu'est-ce que c'est alors ? »

« La marque du Serpent. La marque de la Déesse. Chacun de ses disciples la porte. Même toi. »

Sirius dégagea son bras, révélant une peau immaculée.

« Je ne suis pas un mangemort. »

« Un disciple de la Déesse. Et si, tu en es un. Concentre-toi ! Ne ressens-tu pas quelque chose ? » Elle glissa une main sur sa peau. « Ici. Ne ressens-tu pas la magie ? Le glamour qui a été posé sur ta peau ? »

L'homme fronça les sourcils et se concentra sur sa peau, persuadé de ne rien y trouver. Toutefois, la rousse ne lui avait jamais menti par le passé et il était de toute façon en plein cauchemar alors autant jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout. C'est là qu'il ressentit quelque chose d'étrange. Il croisa les deux billes émeraudes. Lily sortit sa baguette et la passa au-dessus du bras gauche de son vieil ami.

« _Finite Incantatem. »_

La peau auparavant immaculée se recouvrit peu à peu d'un tatouage noir, identique à celui de la rousse. Un serpent qui sortait de la bouche d'un crâne et s'enroulait autour. Il déglutit. Alors c'était vrai ? Non impossible ! Il n'était pas un mangemort ! Il n'était pas un monstre ! Il glissa lentement ses doigts sur sa peau depuis longtemps marquée par ce dessin qu'il détestait et qui pourtant, aux dires de son amie, n'était pas ce qu'il croyait.

« Je suis perdu, » murmura-t-il.

« Je t'aurais pris pour un idiot si tu ne l'aurais pas été un peu, » rit Lily. « Ne t'inquiète pas, Remus est passé par là. Mais à la différence de toi, il est un loup et, en plus, il a son alpha. »

« Quoi ?! Qui ? »

« Fenrir bien sûr. Remus est son oméga. »

« Est-ce que tu en as encore beaucoup des nouvelles comme ça, cachées dans ton chaudron ? Tu comptes toutes me les lâcher ou tu veux faire durer le plaisir ?! »

Le ton de l'homme montrait clairement son état d'esprit : perdu et frustré. Lily rit doucement et serra la main de son ami pour le rassurer.

« Eh bien pour les dernières nouvelles, Harry et Tom sont mariés parce qu'ils ont un lien d'âme soeur qui les unit, toutes les décisions que Dumbledore a prises durant toutes ces années ont été revues et modifiées pour certaines, les anciennes pratiques et traditions sorcières sont de nouveau légales, Gellert Grindelwald a été libéré parce qu'il se trouve être innocent des crimes dont il a été accusé et il se trouve actuellement ici, au Manoir. Harry a un Runespoor comme familier. Je m'entends à nouveau à merveille avec ma soeur. Minerva est à la tête de Poudlard. Dumbledore est en fuite. Et ... Je suis en couple avec Severus. »

« Oh Merlin ! James doit se retourner dans sa tombe ! Servilus ? Ce bâtard graiss... »

CLAC ! Une gifle en plein visage du Maraudeur.

« Je te prierai de ne pas l'insulter, Sirius ! Severus est un homme bien ! Il a sauvé Harry d'une mort certaine ! Il est venu me sauver ! Je me sens plus en sécurité dans ses bras que je ne l'ai été ces quatorze dernières années ! »


	57. La Colère de Dumbledore

**Chapitre 57 : La Colère de Dumbledore**

Des hurlements de douleurs, du sang qui gicle sur le sol et les murs, des rires à en glacer le sang, sadiques, voilà ce qui se passait du coté de Dumbledore, l'acidulé ou alors, comme le dit notre cher Dudley, Dark Vador. Le mage noir en début de journée, avec l'arrivée de la Gazette du Sorcier, ne faisait que dégager sa frustration. Harry Potter s'était marié, tous ce qu'il avait accompli avait été annulé, révoqué ou réduit à néant, Gellert avait été sorti de sa tour infernale et maintenant Sirius Black était de retour parmi les vivants parce qu'ils avaient été assez intelligents pour accomplir un rituel du sang. Il aurait dû tuer un de ces maudits Black quand il en avait l'occasion !

Alors il avait fait venir des prisonniers de ses donjons et geôles pour les torturer et, certains, les tuer. Il ne savait même pas qui il torturait, il n'en avait cure. Il voulait juste se défouler et entendre ces cris qui étaient du pure délice pour ses oreilles. Très vite, il se détendit et se mit à rire et à jubiler devant autant de douleur et d'horreur. Son rire était celui d'un dément, d'un fou.

« Maître ! »

« _Endoloris ! »_

Le serviteur se prit le sortilège sans possibilité de pouvoir l'esquiver. Tel était le sort pour ceux qui osait venir troubler le plaisir oh combien jouissif du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il fit durer longuement le sortilège de torture, se délectant du moindre cri de son sous-fifre, avant de le laisser pantelant et tremblant à même le sol.

« Parle ! »

Le sorcier vêtu de noir et encagoulé se releva avec difficulté, ses muscles refusant d'obéir correctement. Il ôta son masque et montra son visage. Pettigrow.

« Maître, » fit le rat de sa petite voix aiguë. « Nous avons trouvé l'ouvrage rare et précieux que vous recherchiez. »

Il lui tendit un très vieux grimoire qui semblait avoir vécu plus de mille ans.

« Ah ... Enfin, tu as bien travaillé Queudver... »

Il lui montra une table où s'amassait une tonne de papiers et parchemins en tous genres. Le sous-fifre alla de ce pas y déposer l'ouvrage à la couverture usée.

« Et débarrasse-moi de ce déchet aussi ! » fit Dumbledore en jetant un regard dédaigneux à sa victime encore tremblante. « Remets-la au cachot, elle pourrait encore servir. »

« Oui, mon Maître. Tout de suite, mon Maître. »

Alors que le rat faisait léviter la misérable chose tremblante et quittait la pièce avec, le Mage Noir se dirigeait vers son bureau pour commencer de ce pas la lecture du grimoire qu'il cherchait depuis tant d'années.

« Enfin ..., » murmura-t-il. « Je pourrais enfin pouvoir mettre la main sur ce précieux artefact ! Avec, je serais écouté ... Personne ne pourra plus jamais me contredire ! Jamais ! »

Il s'installa et commença directement sa lecture avec à côté de lui, une boîte de bonbons au citron car oui, on pouvait dire tout ce qu'on voulait du grand Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il était un monstre sans coeur, un assassin, un mage noir cruel mais il était aussi – il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher tellement c'était exquis – un mordu de tout ce qui contenait du citron. C'était bien simple, s'il n'avait pas du citron à tous ses repas, il commettait un meurtre. A votre avis, comment faisait-il pour avoir toujours du citron à Poudlard, il avait tué l'un ou l'autre elfe de maison après avoir obligé les autres à rester muets comme une tombe à ce sujet. Et il les avait menacés de subir le même sort s'il n'avait pas sa dose quotidienne de citron.

Il avait dorénavant vraiment besoin de cet artefact. Ces deux serpents étaient maintenant unis, compagnons et âmes soeurs. Ils avaient réussi, ensemble, à repousser et annuler son feudeymon, un sortilège pourtant si puissant et normalement presque imparable ! Ils l'avaient repoussé, ils l'avaient maîtrisé si rapidement. Que très peu de personnes avaient péri le jour de l'attaque de Pré-au-Lard grâce à eux. Quant aux dégâts, ils avaient très vite été réparés.

En séparant Harry Potter du Servant de la Déesse dès le berceau, il voulait justement éviter tout ceci, éviter de perdre. Maintenant qu'ils étaient à nouveau réunis, Dumbledore n'avait plus le choix, il avait besoin de l'artefact, la pierre de Merlin, celle qui était sur son bâton de mage. Elle seule pourrait lui permettre de vaincre ce grand prêtre de la Déesse-ver-de-terre et pouvoir enfin contrôler le monde entier, être chef et mage suprême tant des sorciers que des moldus. Mais pour se faire, il devait d'abord localiser la mystérieuse pierre à la puissance effrayante que Merlin lui-même, après avoir vaincu la fée Morgane, avait cachée et protégée pour que plus jamais personne ne puisse s'en servir. Il allait la localiser, la trouver et s'en emparer, tuant son gardien si nécessaire !

Deux jours plus tard, son bureau était un bordel sans nom quand il le quitta fou de rage, frustré et déterminé à tuer dans d'atroces souffrances Tom Jedusor et Harry Potter qui étaient une épine dans son pied ! La pierre de Merlin se trouvait dans une grotte au plus profond de son Manoir ancestral ! Et il était connu de tous que le grand Merlin l'enchanteur était un ancêtre de Salazar Serpentard ! Ces foutus serpents se trouvaient justement cachés dans leur illustre manoir, juste au-dessus de cette pierre et ils ne s'en servaient même pas ! Quel gâchis ! Est-ce qu'ils savaient seulement pour son existence ? Dumbledore était persuadé qu'Harry l'ignorait. Pour Tom, il en était moins sûr. Il se promit que prochainement, il allait rayé la famille Serpentard de la surface du globe et qu'il récupérerait la pierre de pouvoir et l'utiliserait pour arriver à ses fins de domination.

Oui, c'est ce qu'il allait faire ... Mais d'abord, torturer des innocents pour se détendre.

Loin de là, au Manoir Serpentard, Tom se réveilla en sursaut.

« Merde... »


	58. La Pierre de Merlin

**Chapitre 58 : La Pierre de Merlin**

_Défi fou : 439 Mot – Estival_

_POP6 Loot Llama : La texture de sa robe – Ecrire sur les grosses capes d'hiver ou sur un personnage qui en porte une_

« Merde... »

« ... Hmm ... Tom ? »

Harry se frotta les yeux alors qu'il se redressait pour regarder son compagnon. En voyant son regard sérieux et inquiet, et malgré les brumes de son sommeil, il avait entendu l'homme jurer. C'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait jurer aussi vulgairement.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

Tom déglutit alors qu'il sentait deux bras l'enserrer.

« Dumbledore, » répondit-il. « Il a pris connaissance de la pierre de pouvoir. La pierre de Merlin. Et il va venir la chercher... »

« Pourrais-tu m'éclairer sur la pierre de Merlin car je n'en ai jamais entendu parler... »

« Très bien mais habille-toi et suis-moi. Que je te montre. »

Il se leva et tira son mari à lui pour l'embrasser.

« Habille-toi chaudement par contre. La magie est perturbée et difficile à manipuler là où on va... »

« D'accord, » répondit le gryffondor en fronçant les sourcils.

Ils revêtirent des robes de sorcier d'hiver malgré la saison estivale et Tom sortit ses vieilles capes en fourrure qu'il n'avait plus utilisées depuis ses longs voyages en Russie. Le serpentard mena ensuite Harry à travers un dédale de couloirs pour le mener vers les caves. Le plus jeune le suivit en silence. Après vingt minutes à marcher et que la température chutait progressivement, ils s'arrêtèrent devant une paroi de roche lisse. Tom posa sa main sur la paroi et intima son compagnon à en faire autant pour qu'il lui donne l'accès à cette grotte. La pierre se mit à luire doucement d'une lumière diffuse avant de disparaître et de révéler un passage vers une grotte tapissée de cristaux et au centre, sur un piédestal, se trouvait une pierre sombre et légèrement translucide quand on se concentrait dessus.

« Où sommes-nous ? » demanda Harry.

« Dans l'Antre de Cristal, » répondit Tom. « Comme tu le sais, nous sommes des descendants de Salazar Serpentard, mais aussi de Merlin. Merlin avait un artefact très puissant, dangereux même. Il le gardait toujours sur lui, en tout temps, sur son bâton. A un tel point que bon nombre de personnes ont toujours essayé de le lui voler ou de le copier. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il y a toutes ces légendes sur le sceptre de Merlin ... C'est cet objet, cette pierre... »

« Qu'est-ce qui la rend si dangereuse ? »

« Je ne sais pas exactement. Mais le pouvoir, la magie qu'elle renferme est effrayant ! J'ignore comment Merlin a pu s'en servir aux heures les plus sombres mais grâce à elle il a pu faire des merveilles. Des miracles même. Quand la vieillesse s'est faite sentir et que son pouvoir faiblissait, il est revenu ici, au Manoir familial où ses enfants vivaient encore et leur a confié la garde de la pierre. Depuis, de génération en génération, nous nous confions la garde de la pierre. Il y a deux ou trois siècles toutefois, son existence a été oubliée car la famille régnante, les Gaunt, étaient devenus folle, des partisans de la magie noire et des fous qui ne respectaient pas la Magie pour ce qu'elle est réellement. Mais la pierre est toujours restée en sécurité ici. J'ai retrouvé son existence en lisant les journaux et les écrits de Merlin et ses enfants qui étaient conservés à Gringott's. »

« Mais si son existence est oubliée depuis quelques siècles, » réfléchit Harry. « Comment Dumbledore a pu apprendre l'existence et surtout la localisation de la pierre car si tu es si inquiet, c'est qu'il sait où la trouver, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, il sait ... » Tom soupira. « Et je ne sais pas comment il a pu apprendre sa localisation exacte. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne vienne ici car même si maintenant, le Manoir est sous un puissant sortilège de fidelitas le liant au Lord régnant, comme pour tous les manoirs familiaux des anciennes familles anglaises, ce n'était pas le cas avant. Je suis sûr qu'on peut en trouver la localisation dans certains vieux écrits si on en comprend la langue. Et je ne suis pas du genre à sous-estimer Dumbledore. Je ne ferai pas cette erreur deux fois. »

« Et donc maintenant c'est à nous de protéger la pierre. »

« Oui, c'est la mission de la famille Serpentard depuis des siècles. Cette pierre est beaucoup trop dangereuse pour être utilisée, encore plus maintenant avec les moldus et leur technologie qui se développe à une vitesse hallucinante. »

« Je t'aiderai à faire ce qu'il faut Tom. Dumbledore n'aura jamais cette pierre ! »

Bien que fait de manière détournée, le serment du gryffondor se fit sentir dans la magie du lieu et résonna un moment. Tom regarda le phénomène, surpris.

« Comment as-tu fait ? » demanda-t-il ensuite.

« Fait quoi ? »

« Tu viens de faire un serment de sorcier, tu viens de sceller une promesse par la magie sans y mettre les formes alors que ce lieu empêche de faire la magie de manière traditionnelle justement à cause de la présence de la pierre. »

« Je... j'en sais rien. »

Harry resta songeur, réfléchissant toujours puis il abandonna, il était encore un peu fatigué par sa nuit écourtée. Il haussa des épaules. Tom soupira à nouveau et s'approcha de son compagnon pour l'embrasser.

« Tu ne feras donc jamais les choses comme tout le monde ... ? »

« Il semblerait que je sois né pour être un quelqu'un d'à part et crois-moi, tout ce que je demande, c'est d'être normal ... »

« Aucune importance, » susurra le serpentard. « Je t'aime comme tu es et je ne t'échangerais avec un autre pour rien au monde. »

« Si ... tu veux ... faire ça ... » répondit Harry alors qu'il sentait les baisers dans son cou. « Nous ferions mieux de remonter. »

Tom sourit et tira son compagnon vers la sortie.


	59. Réunion au Manoir

**Chapitre 59 : Réunion au Manoir**

_Défi Les Répliques Cultes : 31 « C'est à moi que tu parles » Taxi Driver_

Sirius descendait les escaliers du Manoir Serpentard, soutenu par Lily et Narcissa. L'animagus croisa le regard moqueur de Severus.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as Servilus ? » demanda-t-il.

« Rien, le clébard. Je remarque juste que tu ne sais pas mettre un pied devant l'autre tout seul, » ricana le serpentard.

« **C'est à moi que tu parles**, Servilus ? »

« De toute évidence, Black. Je n'oserais pas parler ainsi à Lys ou à Cissie. Et elles semblent très bien tenir sur leurs jambes... »

Les deux sorcières échangèrent un regard exaspéré. Ces deux-là ne changeraient jamais ...

« Et si tu retournais jouer avec ta panoplie du parfait chimiste au lieu de rester là à faire le pied de grue et te moquer de moi ! » attaqua l'animagus.

« Je le ferais avec plaisir mais Tom a demandé un rassemblement pour parler de certaines choses importantes. »

« Sirius, encore un mot et je te laisse te débrouiller tout seul pour arriver jusqu'à la salle de réunion, » fit Lily d'un ton qui n'acceptait aucune réplique.

Narcissa se retint de pouffer mais un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres. Notant cela, Severus eut un sourire en coin, la noble blonde ne souriait plus depuis la mort de Lucius. Peut-être que la présence du clébard et ses péripéties pourraient lui ramener le sourire... Sirius regarda la rousse de ses yeux acier et décida d'abandonner la partie. Il voulait aller à la réunion et être au minimum tenu informé. Ils arrivèrent rapidement dans la salle à manger où tout le monde attendait. Sirius fut installé à coté de Remus et Harry vint les saluer en arrivant avant de s'installer au côté de son mari. Sirius avait en effet pu remarquer au fil des jours et des discussions avec son filleul qu'il était heureux avec son compagnon et que tout ce qu'il croyait être un cauchemar n'était que la pure et simple vérité – il ne pouvait clairement pas inventer tout cela, pas dans un seul rêve en tous cas – et que Dumbledore était le véritable monstre et ce depuis toujours. Il en était resté sans voix quand il avait fini par l'accepter.

« Eh bien, merci d'être venu aussi vite, » dit Tom en se levant. « L'heure est grave. J'ai accueilli bon nombre d'entre vous dans mon manoir afin de vous protéger. Mais Dumbledore va attaquer le Manoir parce qu'il est à la recherche d'un très ancien artefact protégé par ma famille depuis des siècles. Certains d'entre vous ne voudront pas se battre, d'autres encore ne pourront pas et seraient au contraire des cibles de choix pour ce vieux fou. » Il jeta un oeil sur les quelques moldus et sur Sirius sur ces derniers mots. « Je ne peux pas accepter cela pas sans vous avertir et tenter de vous mettre à l'abri auparavant. Mais je ne vous obligerai à rien. Sauf vous Sirius, vous partez de ce pas pour le Manoir Malfoy. »

« Quoi ? » s'indigna l'animagus alors qu'il fusillait le Grand Prêtre. « Mais il n'en est pas question ! Je veux aider Harry ! Je veux me battre ! »

« Tu tiens à peine sur tes quilles et tu voudrais te battre en duel, Black ? » demanda Severus. « On aurait mieux fait d'attendre d'en finir avec Dumbledore avant de te sortir de là, au moins, Harry ne souffrirait pas et ne s'inquièterait pas pour toi ! »

« La ferme, Servilus ! »

« Non, toi la ferme, Black ! Tu sais te battre, je te l'accorde, mais dans le cas présent, tu ne serais qu'un boulet pour nous, tout simplement parce qu'il faudrait qu'on te porte ! Tu ne serais que source d'inquiétude pour Harry et on pourrait se faire tuer pour te protéger ! Il en est hors de question ! Tu pars pour le Manoir Malfoy ou le Manoir Black dès ce soir ! Et ce n'est pas discutable ! Tu refuses et tu finis sous stupefix avant même de pouvoir dire Quidditch ! »

Le gryffondor voulut rétorquer mais Harry ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

« Je t'en prie, Sirius, » dit-il suppliant. « Je ne veux pas te perdre une seconde fois. Déjà que la première fois, cela a été trop dur ... S'il te plait, tant que tu ne sais pas courir, reste en sécurité. »

Sirius voulut vraiment protester mais devant le regard insistant et de son filleul mais aussi de Lunard, il ne put que capituler.

« D'accord mais dès que je serais en état de me battre, je viens vous donner un coup de main ! »

Harry lui fit un petit sourire et accepta ce compromis.

« Et nous, qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour aider ? » demanda Drago.

« Drago, je dois avouer que l'idée de vous voir vous battre ne m'enchante pas ... » soupira Tom.

« Alors déjà, j'ai perdu mon père à cause de ce vieux fou de Dark Vador ... »

« Dark quoi ? » interrompit Sirius.

« Dark Vador, » répéta le blond. « C'est la trouvaille du jeune moldu Dursley. Donc, mon père est mort à cause de cet homme, et en plus, Harry est tout aussi âgé que nous, » ajouta-t-il en désignant les plus jeunes sorciers d'un geste de la main. « Nous avons tous perdus un proche à cause de lui, et lui se tracassera pas de savoir si nous sommes en âge de nous battre ou non ! Il nous tuera ! Et je refuse de mourir sans combattre ! »

« Je suis d'accord avec Malfoy, » intervint Hermione en se levant avec le reste des Weasley. « Nous avons perdu des amis et de la famille à cause de lui. Nous combattrons aussi. Tant qu'il sera vivant et en liberté, nous ne pourrons pas dormir tranquille ! »

Soudain le Manoir se mit à trembler sur ses fondations et Tom se crispa.

« Dumbledore ! »


	60. Les Barrières tombent

**Chapitre 60 : Les Barrières tombent**

Soudain le Manoir se mit à trembler sur ses fondations et Tom se crispa.

« Dumbledore ! »

« Quoi ? Déjà ?! » s'écria Harry.

« Il attaque les barrières du Manoir ! » dit fermement Tom alors qu'il sortait sa baguette. « Les moldus et Sirius, partez immédiatement par la cheminée ! »

« D'accord, » dit Vernon en se levant rapidement avec sa femme et son fils. « Dudley, viens m'aider à déplacer Mr Black ! »

« Oui, Papa. »

Tous les autres, tous ceux qui avaient un grief contre Dumbledore, tous ceux qui avaient perdus quelque chose, leur vie, un ami, un proche, tous étaient prêts, debout, baguette en main, déterminés à se battre pour ce en quoi ils croyaient. Les Weasley, Fenrir et Remus, Severus et Lily, les Malfoy, les Lestrange, Gellert, Harry et Tom. Il n'y avait personne d'autre pour protéger le Manoir si ce n'est des elfes de maison. Tom aurait aimé avoir plus de temps pour préparer les défenses, demander à des volontaires. Peut-être même autoriser l'accès aux aurors. Mais il n'avait pas eu le temps...

« Il ne faut surtout pas que Dumbledore atteigne la pierre angulaire ! » dit-il.

C'était en effet non loin de cette pierre que se trouvait le passage menant à l'Antre de Cristal.

« Ils attaquent à plusieurs endroits de la barrière pour l'affaiblir, » fit-il alors qu'il se retournait en sentant les défenses du manoir faiblir.

« Séparons-nous, » proposa Gellert en dégageant une partie de sa puissance. « Nous serons plus efficace pour défendre le Manoir. »

Le vieil homme avait beaucoup repris, tant en poids qu'en puissance, depuis sa libération. Les potions de Severus avaient énormément aidé. Le groupe de sorciers se divisa en quatre se dirigeant vers les quatre points cardinaux et ainsi mieux défendre la place. Tom et Harry échangèrent un chaste baiser avant de se séparer. Leur lien particulier leur permettrait d'avertir l'autre de la présence de Dumbledore et ainsi faire en sorte qu'ils se rapprochent l'un de l'autre. Harry partit avec Drago, Severus et les jumeaux Weasley, tandis qu'Hermione suivait Tom et Ginny. Lily partit encore d'un autre coté avec Bella et Narcissa, tandis que Gellert et les deux loups allaient d'encore un autre.

Alors qu'ils traversaient la cour intérieure, le groupe d'Harry leva la tête au moment où une explosion retentit.

« Les barrières ont cédés, » dit Drago dans un murmure.

« Je croyais que les barrières des Manoirs ancestraux étaient très solides, » commenta Harry.

« Elles le sont, Harry, » expliqua Severus alors qu'ils pressaient le pas. « Mais même dans certains cas les meilleures défenses peuvent avoir des failles. Ce vieux fou semble avoir trouvé celles du Manoir. »

Ils se mirent à courir quand ils sentirent le sol trembler sous leurs pieds. Une odeur immonde arriva à leurs narines.

« Oh non ... Pas encore ! » maugréa Harry.

« Quoi ? » demanda Severus.

Il eut sa réponse en la présence d'un troll des montagnes fou furieux qui cassait tout sur son passage.

« Oh génial ! »

« Comment tu as fait la dernière fois, Potter ? » demanda Drago.

« Déjà, c'était Ron, et avec un _Wingardium _sur sa massue pour l'assommer ! »

« Partez, » ordonna Severus aux quatre plus jeunes. « Je me charge de cette chose ! »

« Reviens en un seul morceau ou maman sera furax après moi ! » cria Harry en fuyant avec les jumeaux et Drago.

Severus ne put que faire un faible sourire avant d'attirer l'immonde créature à coups de sortilège. Il était heureux dans un sens que le gryffondor accepte si facilement sa relation avec Lily. Bon, ne pas se laisser distraire et combattre le troll à cent pour cent de ses capacités.

Un peu plus tard, un plafond s'effondra, séparant les jumeaux d'Harry et Drago. Ces derniers furent rassurés de voir Fred et Georges indemnes de l'autre côté.

« Et vous, vous allez bien ? »

« Quelques égratignures mais ça va, » répondit Harry.

Mais en voyant le bras du Survivant horriblement éraflé par les chutes de pierre, Drago tira le jeune homme vers la bibliothèque toute proche. Il n'avait pas encore eu la possibilité de se battre mais ce n'était pas en étant blessé qu'ils allaient pouvoir donner le meilleur d'eux-mêmes. Harry dirigea immédiatement sa baguette sur son bras et lança un sort de soin pour refermer la plaie. Il aurait aimé appliquer du dictame en plus mais bon ... A la guerre comme à la guerre ...

Drago surveillait l'entrée de la bibliothèque, baguette tendue. Il n'était pas tranquille. Il avait vu des sorciers du coin de l'oeil en entrant dans la pièce. Ce n'était pas normal qu'ils ne soient pas encore entrés pour les attaquer. Très vite, il eut sa réponse. En la personne de Dumbledore.

« _Stupef_... »

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer l'incantation qu'il se retrouva propulsé contre le mur du fond. il alla rapidement se cacher derrière une bibliothèque. Il jura dans sa barbe inexistante en voyant que sa baguette avait roulé. Il croisa le regard vert de son, maintenant, ami et lui intima discrètement de rester silencieux et d'appeler Tom par son lien d'âme soeur.

« Où est Harry Potter, mon cher Drago ? »

« Il est allé chercher son compagnon pour vous mettre la correction de votre vie ! »

Alors que le vieil homme approchait lentement tout en discutant – il était décidément un grand mégalomane qui avait besoin de se la raconter ! –, Drago cherchait désespéramment sa baguette du regard. Il vit finalement Harry la brandir avec un petit sourire. Le souci, c'est qu'il se trouvait de l'autre côté de la bibliothèque, derrière Dumbledore, et il y avait certains de ses servants. Le gryffondor devaient se faire discret. Le jeune Lord prit alors la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main, un dictionnaire. Pas terrible comme arme face à un mage noir.


	61. Dark Vador

**Chapitre 61 : Dark Vador**

_Battez-vous : Drago Malfoy se bat contre Dark Vador à l'aide d'un dictionnaire_

_Le défi fou = 270 Sortilège – Avada Kedavra_

Drago inspirait profondément et tenait fermement sa précieuse arme de fortune entre ses mains. Le livre était relativement épais. S'il le balançait avec suffisamment de force, il pourrait faire mal au mage noir qui approchait, toujours plus proche tout en parlant. Et en agissant de manière si ... moldue, le blond allait très certainement le surprendre. Qui penserait qu'un Malfoy agirait comme un moldu ? Personne. Et pourtant, pour sa survie, Drago allait s'y abaisser et surtout parce qu'il avait confiance en Harry pour ne pas le laisser tomber. Il fallait juste que le gryffondor ait une opportunité pour agir. Et il allait la lui donner. Il était prêt à se battre avec un dictionnaire – aussi misérable que soit son arme – ses griffes et, si nécessaire, ses crocs. Il n'allait pas abandonner et mourir sans se battre. Pour sa mère et aussi pour sa fiancée, il allait se battre et survivre !

Il se redressa lentement, serrant bien le lourd ouvrage entre ses mains pâles et attendait, écoutant l'homme continuer de parler tout en approchant. Il commençait toutefois à en avoir marre de l'entendre jacasser comme une pie.

« La ferme, Dark Vador ! Tu me casses les oreilles avec tes sornettes ! Tu peux toujours courir pour que je te suive ! C'est à cause de toi que mon père a perdu la vie ! »

Harry, un peu plus loin, dissimulé derrière une bibliothèque, se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire. Il n'y avait rien à faire, Dudley avait définitivement bien trouvé le surnom de Dumbledore. Comme quoi, il y avait du bon aussi chez les moldus ... Le mage noir, de son coté, s'était tu, en colère d'avoir été interrompu dans son monologue mais surtout choqué par l'insulte qu'il n'avait de toute évidence pas comprise.

« Dark Vador ? » fit-il perplexe.

En disant ces simples mots, Drago sut que l'homme ne devait pas être loin de lui, juste derrière la bibliothèque tout au plus. Il ne répondit pas et serra son dictionnaire encore plus fort au point que ses articulations en étaient blanches. Il se prépara à frapper l'homme en pleine poire. Il ne devait plus que faire un seul petit pas. Juste un seul. Il ne demandait pas plus. Dumbledore le fit naturellement. Tout se passa en l'espace de deux secondes et le vieil homme ne sut comment réagir en voyant un Harrap's anglais-français grand format lui arriver en pleine figure. Il tomba à terre, complètement sonné. Harry profita de l'occasion pour attaquer les sous-fifres du mage noir et de lancer la baguette de Drago à son propriétaire. Et ils filèrent sans demander leur reste.

En sortant de la bibliothèque, Harry attrapa le serpentard par le bras et le tira vers la gauche.

« Tom n'est pas loin, » cria-t-il.

Les deux jeunes hommes coururent dans les couloirs, Harry faisant confiance à son lien pour rejoindre son compagnon. Ils accélérèrent le pas en entendant le cri de rage et en ressentant l'explosion de magie provenant de la bibliothèque.

« Je crois qu'il n'aime pas le surnom que Dudley lui a donné, » commenta Harry haletant.

« Arrêtes Potter, pour une fois qu'ils inventent quelque chose de bien, ces moldus ! Je pense plutôt que c'est le fait qu'il ait pris un ouvrage en pleine figure et qu'il en est tombé qui le fout dans un tel état ! »

« C'est qu'il n'a pas envie d'apprendre le français alors ! »

« _Avada Kedavra ! »_ hurla une voix derrière eux.

Le rayon mortel passa à une dizaine de centimètres d'eux. Ils prirent leurs jambes à leur cou et déguerpirent encore plus vite. Il rejoignirent Tom sur une terrasse non loin. Le septuagénaire avait engagé le combat face à cinq sous-fifres de Dumbledore en même temps. Apparemment, il devait être plus que cela en voyant les trois corps effondrés sur le sol. Même si le Grand Prêtre n'était pas le moins du monde en difficulté, il prenait juste ses précautions et son temps pour les vaincre sans risque, les deux plus jeunes lui vinrent immédiatement en aide. Ils avaient après tout le mage noir non loin derrière et lui tout seul, cela n'allait pas être de la tarte !

Harry envoya un _protego _pour empêcher un sort vicieux de faucher son compagnon et contre-attaqua immédiatement d'un _stupefix_. Il engagea un duel avec le sorcier, et Drago avec un autre, permettant ainsi à Tom de ne plus se retrouver que contre trois adversaires. Ce qui le soulagea grandement et lui facilita encore plus la tâche pour les mettre hors d'état de nuire. Le septuagénaire les assomma et les ficela chacun à leur tour pour ensuite pouvoir les remettre aux aurors à qui il avait déjà envoyé un elfe de maison pour les alerter et les ramener aussi vite que possible. Il aida ensuite Drago à se débarrasser de son adversaire tandis qu'Harry mettait le sien à terre, stupéfixé.

« Dumbledore arrive ! » s'écria alors Drago qui reprenait son souffle.

« Non, » répliqua calmement le Grand Prêtre. « Dumbledore est là. »

En effet, le mage noir se tenait là devant eux, sa cape sombre voletant doucement au gré du vent. Ses yeux rouges injectés de sang étaient fixés sur les deux âmes soeurs qui le tenaient en respect avec leur baguette. L'homme à l'apparence squelettique et au teint cadavérique ricana. C'était un rire fou, sans joie, à glacer le sang. Harry et Drago frissonnèrent en l'entendant mais ne baissèrent pas leur baguette.

« Ah ... Tom... Quel plaisir de te revoir, » dit le Seigneur des Ténèbres avec un rictus.

« Le plaisir n'est pas partagé, » rétorqua le septuagénaire.

« Où est la pierre de Merlin ? »

« Je me doutais que tu venais ici pour cela. Je ne te la donnerai jamais. Et je mourrais avec le secret de son emplacement. »

« Sauf si je tiens ton précieux mari entre mes mains, n'est-ce pas ? » ricana Dumbledore.


	62. La Fin de Dumbledore

**Chapitre 62 : La Fin de Dumbledore**

_Répliques Cultes : 44 « Tu sais ce qu'on dit à propos de l'espoir ? Il n'apporte que le malheur. » Pretty Little Liars_

« Où est la pierre de Merlin ? »

« Je me doutais que tu venais ici pour cela. Je ne te la donnerai jamais. Et je mourrais avec le secret de son emplacement. »

« Sauf si je tiens ton précieux mari entre mes mains, n'est-ce pas ? » ricana Dumbledore.

« Je ne t'en laisserai jamais l'occasion ! » siffla dangereusement Tom alors que sa magie se faisait plus dangereuse et sauvage, empreinte d'une colère intense.

On ne touchait pas à son compagnon ! Le mage noir rit de plus belle en voyant le Grand Prêtre réagir ainsi.

« Tu t'es vraiment attaché à ce garçon, tu t'en es entiché. Il t'a apporté l'espoir, n'est-ce pas ? » disait Dumbledore de sa voix si désagréable et rauque.

Tom serra sa baguette en bois d'if, les lèvres pincées et les yeux luisant de colère.

« Oui, je le vois dans tes yeux. Tu crois qu'ensemble, vous pourrez me vaincre ... Mais Tom ... Tu sais ce qu'on dit à propos de l'espoir ? »

Dumbledore avança de quelques pas pour se placer devant eux, à une dizaine de mètres pour avoir plus d'amplitude dans ses mouvements pour quand le duel commencerait.

« Il n'apporte que le malheur. »

Tom ne répondit pas, il ne devait pas se laisser distraire par ses paroles emplies de venin. Il sentait en lui la colère de son compagnon et il lui envoya des vagues apaisantes et déterminées afin qu'il ne fasse pas quelque chose de purement gryffondor.

« _Reste calme_, » siffla-t-il doucement sans pour autant quitter son ennemi des yeux. « _Ne l'écoute pas_. »

« _Mais ce qu'il dit est faux !_ »

« _Et que tu le saches est suffisant. Nous le vaincrons et nous vivrons ensemble à jamais. Quoi qu'il dise. Parce que nous croyons et nous espérons. Il n'est qu'un vieux fou..._ »

Le sourire sadique de Dumbledore se fana quand il entendit les sifflements des deux fourchelangues. Ils osaient discuter ainsi devant lui et ne pas lui faire partager le contenu de leur conversation. Il était Albus Dumbledore ! Le plus grand sorcier du monde ! Il allait leur montrer ! On ne se moquait pas ainsi de lui sans en payer les conséquences ! Il ne remarqua pas tout de suite que derrière lui un serpent géant se glissait et se rétractait sur lui-même, prêt à bondir la gueule ouverte et les crochets dégoulinants de venin.

« _Elle ne va quand même pas le faire, si ?_ »

« _Laisse-là tenter sa chance_, » siffla Tom. « _Il ne l'a pas encore remarquée._ »

« _Et si elle se fait tuer ?_ »

« _Elle aura combattu vaillamment pour protéger ceux qu'elle aime. C'est son choix, respecte-le ! Même si elle a oublié certaines choses humaines, d'autres comme le combat et défendre les siens elle se souvient encore car c'est toujours dans sa nature._ »

« Vous n'avez pas bientôt fini de parler entre vous ! » s'exclama Dumbledore avec colère en lançant un doloris sur Harry.

Le jeune homme lança un bouclier mais hélas il ne fut pas assez puissant et il se brisa très facilement. Il ressentit une intense douleur le parcourir. Il cria en tombant à genoux sur le sol, le regard voilé.

« _NAGINI ! MAINTENANT_ ! » hurla Tom qui ressentait à travers le lien la douleur d'Harry.

Le serpent se rétracta totalement et bondit sur le mage noir les crocs de sortie. Elle réussit à le mordre mais fut rapidement rejetée sur le côté par un maléfice vicieux. Nagini tenta de fuir mais ses anneaux la faisaient souffrir atrocement à chacun de ses mouvements. Toutefois son instinct la poussa à avancer. Le Grand Prêtre engagea immédiatement le duel avec le mage noir pour le désintéresser de son familier. Les sortilèges fusèrent, des blocs de pierre explosèrent et volèrent en éclat tandis que leur combat montait très vite en puissance et rapidité. Un duel de maîtres tant dans les arts blancs que sombres.

Harry qui avait repris peu à peu ses esprits du doloris, regardait maintenant le combat, hésitant à lancer un sortilège qui pourrait distraire Tom de son objectif. Il choisit plutôt d'envoyer sa puissance et sa magie à travers leur lien, comme il l'avait fait à Pré-au-Lard, et donner ainsi à son époux une réserve d'énergie supplémentaire. Dumbledore ne pourrait pas tenir indéfiniment, surtout avec une morsure de serpent. La particularité de Nagini était qu'elle était une femelle maledictus, une femme maudite qui se transformait en serpent contre son gré et qui a un certain moment de sa vie, ne pouvait plus redevenir humaine. Et son venin des plus dangereux car extrêmement vicieux empêchait la plaie de se refermer. Dumbledore se vidait progressivement de son sang sur le champ de bataille. Cela ne l'empêchait toutefois pas de hurler et de menacer Tom.

« Je vais te tuer, Tom ! » ricanait-il avec un air supérieur bien ancré sur son visage blafard. « Je vais te tuer toi, et ensuite ton compagnon ! Et je réduirais ce manoir jusqu'aux cendres ! J'aurais la pierre de Merlin ! »

« Tu es vraiment devenu fou Dumbledore, » rétorqua le Grand Prêtre en parant et contre-attaquant sans cesse. « Tellement fou que tu as oublié un détail important dans ton plan. »

« Dis-moi lequel... »

« Nous ensemble, tu ne peux pas nous vaincre. Tu n'en as pas le pouvoir. Comment espères-tu t'emparer de la pierre de pouvoir dans ces conditions ? »

C'est là que Dumbledore se rendit compte de son erreur. Dans sa folie, il avait oublié ce détail. En effet, pour vaincre les deux Enfants Bénis de la Déesse, il avait besoin de l'ancien artefact de Merlin. Mais là, en ce moment, il ne l'avait pas en sa possession. Il aurait fallu qu'il aille s'en emparer d'abord avant de suivre Potter. Il avait été distrait...

« _Avada Kedavra_, » fit Tom.

Dumbledore tomba.


	63. Vous allez Bien ?

**Chapitre 63 : Vous allez Bien ?**

_Répliques Cultes : « J'ai dégusté son foie avec des fèves au beurre, et un excellent chianti. » Le Silence des Agneaux_

_Défi fou : 316 Sortilège - Vulnera Sanentur_

Tom fixait le corps de Dumbledore de son regard sombre. Il avait dit l'incantation mortelle. Cela ne lui plaisait pas d'ôter ainsi la vie des gens. Mais avec le mage noir, il n'y avait aucune autre solution possible. Il était bien trop puissant... Il s'approcha de lui, toujours baguette tendue et s'assura qu'il était bien mort avant de soupirer de soulagement. C'était fini ! Enfin !

Les sifflements douloureux de Nagini le ramena rapidement à la réalité et il s'approcha d'elle. Elle ondulait de plus en plus faiblement. Il lui lança alors un sortilège de diagnostic.

« _Cesse de bouger, Nagini. Tu ne vas faire qu'empirer les choses_, » siffla-t-il doucement en transfigurant une pierre en terrarium.

Il souleva son familier avec douceur, récoltant plusieurs sifflements plaintifs supplémentaires et l'y glissa. Il l'a mis sous un sort de chaleur et fit léviter le terrarium dans les airs.

« _Je vais te faire un bain curatif au plus vite_, » promit-il en lui caressa la tête.

« _D'accord_, » gémit-elle. « _Je... patienterai..._ »

Tom sourit avant de se tourner vers les deux jeunes gens.

« Vous allez bien ? » demanda-t-il en approchant.

« Cela aurait pu être pire. Quelques égratignures. »

« Par contre, Tom, » fit Drago mal à l'aise. « Je suis navré mais votre bibliothèque, elle ... »

« Pas de problème, Drago, » rassura le septuagénaire en posant une main sur l'épaule du blond. « A la guerre comme à la guerre. Nous ne pouvons pas toujours tout contrôler. Nous ferions bien de voir si les autres ont encore besoin d'aide. »

Ils parcoururent progressivement l'entièreté du domaine, découvrant les dégâts, mais Tom n'en avait cure pour le moment. D'abord, les hommes ensuite il verrait pour le matériel. Et puis, ils étaient des sorciers, non ? Un _reparo_ et c'était réglé !

« VENEZ M'AIDER ! » hurlait une voix de femme.

« Ginny, » dit Harry alors qu'ils pressaient tous le pas.

La rousse se trouvait au détour d'un couloir, penchée sur le corps d'une personne, inquiète, le corps barbouillé de sang.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda immédiatement Tom. « Oh Merlin ! Bella ! »

La sorcière était vraiment pâle comme la mort, elle gardait très difficilement connaissance, elle baignait dans son propre sang. Ginny avait tout fait pour la maintenir en vie, incapable de faire le moindre patronus et ne pouvait pas la laisser pour chercher de l'aide sans que la plus âgée n'y laisse la vie.

« Je me battais contre un mangemort quand elle s'est jetée devant moi, comme ça, » expliquait la rousse alors que le Grand Prêtre soignait déjà sa disciple. « Elle a pris de plein fouet le maléfice de découpe d'un autre que je n'avais pas vu. J'ai pu répliquer et les stupefixer mais je ne savais pas quoi faire pour elle ! »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, jeune fille, » fit Tom sur un ton neutre. « Tu as bien agi en appuyant sur la plaie comme tu l'as fait, tu as ralenti l'hémorragie. »

L'homme appela ensuite son elfe pour qu'il lui apporte son stock de potions d'urgence. Il fit ensuite des mouvements amples et compliqués au-dessus de la plaie à la poitrine de la sorcière et commença à la refermer en murmurant des _Vulnera Sanentur_ en une longue litanie jusqu'à ce qu'il ne voit plus qu'une peau lisse sous tout ce sang. Il la nettoya ensuite d'un coup de baguette et transféra dans son estomac une potion de régénérescence sanguine pour palier à tout le sang perdu sur le sol de pierre. Il demanda ensuite à son elfe de l'emmener dans une chambre qui était encore en bon état.

« Je reste avec elle, » dit alors Ginny en prenant l'autre main de l'elfe.

Le trio disparut. Tom, Harry et Drago reprirent leur évolution à travers le Manoir à la recherche des autres et d'éventuels rescapés de Dumbledore qu'ils livreraient sans remord au ministère. Ils retrouvèrent tout le monde en plus ou moins bon état, moyennant quelques égratignures ici et là, certaines qui laisseraient sans doute des marques dans le futur, mais dans l'ensemble, tout le monde allait bien. Des aurors arrivèrent sur les lieux pour découvrir un Manoir partiellement détruit par endroit, parfois fumant mais des elfes s'attelaient déjà à éteindre les incendies, et un petit tas de mangemorts stupéfixés et soigneusement ligotés et bâillonnés les attendaient dans la cour juste devant la porte principale. Ils les emmenèrent de ce pas à Azkaban et ils emportèrent aussi la dépouille de Dumbledore. C'était fini.

« Au fait, où est passé Pettigrow ? » demanda Severus une fois les aurors partis. « Je l'ai vu tout à l'heure mais je n'ai pas pu m'en charger, j'avais un troll aux fesses. »

Remus échangea un regard honteux avec son compagnon avant de s'écarter. Harry, Lily et Severus froncèrent les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient fait ? Ce fut Fenrir qui leur apporta une réponse des plus éclairantes.

« J'ai dégusté son foie avec des fèves au beurre, et un excellent chianti ! »

« Vrai ?! » demanda Harry, les yeux écarquillés, en fixant tour à tour les deux loup-garous. « Non, tu me fais marcher là ! »

« Non, je te jure, louveteau, » rit l'alpha. « On a déchiqueté ce rat et on l'a bouffé. Bon j'avoue, sans les fêves et le verre de vin. Mais on l'a mangé ! Il n'avait qu'à pas se transformer en rat non plus, cela n'a fait qu'exciter notre coté loup et nous forcer à partir en chasse ! »

Severus ne put qu'éclater de rire face à la situation. Quelle ironie du sort ! Au moins, le traître n'aurait plus jamais l'occasion de venir chercher des noises ... Il serra Lily dans ses bras et l'embrassa tout en lui murmurant des mots d'amour à l'oreille. Tom, rassuré de voir tout le monde sain et sauf, se rapprocha d'Harry.

« _Je t'aime_, » dit-il simplement.

Le plus jeune sourit.

« _Je t'aime aussi_, » répondit-il.


	64. Bonnes Nouvelles

**Chapitre 64 : Bonnes Nouvelles**

_Répliques Cultes : 64 « Vous avez un parasite, Il vous reste un mois pour vous en débarrasser sinon après ça serait illégal, mais ne vous inquiétez pas les femmes adorent ces parasites : elles leurs mettent des bonnets et elles les amènent au parc avec d'autres parasites. »_

_Défi fou : 757 Job - professeur_

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? » demanda Lily en tenant la main de Severus.

« Eh bien, vous avez un parasite, » répondit le médicomage. « Il vous reste un mois pour vous en débarrasser sinon après ça serait illégal, mais ne vous inquiétez pas les femmes adorent ces parasites : elles leurs mettent des bonnets et elles les amènent au parc avec d'autres parasites. »

« Quoi ? » fit le couple.

« Un parasite... » répéta Severus, pas sûr d'avoir compris l'information sous la couche de sarcasme que l'homme avait fait suinter de ses mots.

« Oh Merlin Sev ! » s'écria Lily, aux anges, après quelques instants de réflexion, faisant fi du médicomage blasé et désagréable. « C'est magnifique ! »

Elle sauta au cou du serpentard et l'embrassa tendrement. Elle était enceinte. Elle était heureuse et avec le deuxième homme de sa vie, car dans son coeur, il y aurait pour toujours et à jamais une petite place qu'elle réservait pour James Potter et uniquement pour lui. Et Severus l'avait très bien compris et accepté. D'ailleurs, heureux lui aussi par la nouvelle, embrassa sa compagne et la serra tendrement dans ses bras.

« C'est Harry qui va être content, » lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille. « Il a toujours voulu avoir une famille. »

Ils rentrèrent main dans la main, Lily une main sur son ventre encore plat. Elle allait enfin avoir un enfant qu'elle aurait le bonheur de voir grandir. Elle regrettait tellement de ne pas avoir vu Harry grandir, dans son esprit elle ne le voyait que bébé pour ensuite le rencontrer presque adulte. Elle savait qu'elle le gênait parfois quand elle lui montrait ce débordement d'affection maternelle mais il ne rouspétait jamais, acceptant son amour et ses tendresses avec plaisir et ce malgré son embarras. Là, elle allait avoir un autre enfant, elle allait avoir la vie de famille qui lui avait manquée durant toutes ces années. Elle était sur un petit nuage.

« Va te préparer, Lys, » dit Severus en attrapant la main de sa compagne pour l'embrasser. « Ou on va arriver en retard pour le mariage de Drago et Susan. »

« Oui, bien sûr, » fit-elle en se dirigeant rapidement vers leur chambre du Manoir Prince.

Severus la suivit du regard et pensa à ce qui s'était passé ces cinq dernières années depuis la mort de ce vieux fou mordu de citron. Lily s'était totalement installée chez lui et l'accompagnait à Poudlard pour l'assister en potions et travaillait en tant que surveillante le reste du temps. Tom aussi s'était vu recevoir un emploi à Poudlard. Il donnait dorénavant le cours de Traditions Sorcières. Lui qui ne faisait pas grand-chose en dehors de ses activités de Prêtre et sa vie de couple avait accepté avec joie. Et Harry s'était lui aussi installé à Poudlard durant l'année, dans les appartements de son compagnon et avait passé sa dernière année d'étude. Il avait eu ses ASPICS haut la main. Mais il ne voulait pas quitter Poudlard pour aller travailler ailleurs alors il avait donné sa candidature pour le poste de professeur de DCFM. Son expérience lors de sa cinquième année avec l'incompétente Dolores Ombrage lui avait donné le goût pour l'enseignement et il voulait retenter l'expérience pour voir. Il enseignait cette matière depuis quatre ans maintenant.

Il sourit et suivit son amante dans les escaliers. Il la regarda s'habiller d'une robe rose avec des rehauts rouges et ors. Lui qui détestait ces couleurs très gryffondor, il les appréciait sur sa belle et douce fleur de Lys. Lui par contre, il s'habilla d'une élégante robe de sorcier, verte pour l'occasion, cassant son mythe de la chauve-souris des cachots froide et austère. Pour son filleul, il pouvait bien faire une exception. Non ?

Il emmena ensuite sa belle rousse au Manoir ancestral de la famille Malfoy où se déroulerait, selon les coutumes, le mariage entre membres d'anciennes familles.

Drago rayonnait de bonheur et il avait laissé tomber son masque froid pour un mince sourire, ce qui était déjà un exploit pour un Malfoy. En général, un Malfoy ne montrait jamais ses sentiments. En parlant, de Malfoy, Severus et Lily jetèrent un oeil sur la mère de Drago, Narcissa qui était en charmante compagnie. Enfin charmante ... cela dépend pour qui. Elle se tenait un peu plus loin avec Sirius et Amélia. Ces trois-là formaient un trio inséparable depuis quelques temps. Severus ne se souvenait pas de toute l'histoire mais il se souvenait surtout de la fin plus que marquante.

_Flashback_.

Le pauvre Black se trouvait dans le parc du Manoir Serpentard entre les deux ravissantes femmes, chacune lui tirant un bras, comme si elles étaient des enfants se disputant une peluche. Elles avaient été victimes d'une blague des jumeaux Weasley ...

« Mon précieux ! »

« Non, Mon précieux ! »

« Vous savez quoi, Mesdames ? » cria alors Sirius avec un immense sourire sur ses lèvres pour ne pas les vexer. « Je suis votre précieux à toutes les deux ! »

« Oui ! » répondirent-elles en sautillant de bonheur.

Severus qui revenait à ce moment-là avec un antidote était resté sans voix. Il leur avait donné ensuite la potion. Elles s'étaient senties bien idiotes et gênées d'avoir agi ainsi et s'étaient multipliées en excuses. Mais Black avait répondu avec un sourire en leur faisant un baisemain dans les règles de l'art.

« Si vous le souhaitez, Mesdames, je pourrais toujours être votre précieux. »

_Fin Flashback._

Le Maître des Potions sourit alors que lui et sa compagne se dirigeaient vers les bancs de devant et s'installèrent aux cotés de Tom et Gellert. Harry avait été choisi pour être le témoin de Drago. Ce dernier avait fini par s'intégrer dans le groupe d'amis du gryffondor et s'était élargi aux moldus et Nés-de-Moldus. Il ne les rejetait plus ni ne les insultait. C'était un progrès.

Soudain, une douce musique se fit entendre et la cérémonie de mariage commença.


	65. Épilogue

**Chapitre 65 : Épilogue**

_Défi le défi fou : 520 Scénario – Un parent qui couche son bébé_

_Défi Ship farfelu : Ginny/Bellatrix_

Tom portait sa fille de deux ans dans ses bras. Elle était épuisée et s'était endormie sur son épaule après avoir grandement pleuré. Elle était simplement tombée quelques instants auparavant.

« Vas-y, » dit Harry avec un sourire alors qu'il caressait son ventre rond. « Je garde les quatre autres à l'oeil avec Bella et Ginny. »

L'octogénaire observa ses autres enfants qui jouaient dans le jardin de leur petite maison de campagne. Leur fils aîné, Ronald, allait bientôt avoir cinq ans. Il avait des cheveux noirs mais avec la coupe en bataille si caractéristiques aux Potter et ses yeux sombres. Il jouait avec sa tante Eileen, qu'il prenait pour une soeur ou une cousine très proche. Elle était la petite soeur d'Harry. Eileen Snape. Elle avait la chevelure flamboyante de sa mère et les yeux sombres et pénétrants des Prince. Ils devaient garder cette dernière quelques jours car Lily et Severus étaient à l'hôpital pour l'accouchement de leur second enfant qu'il savait être un garçon. Il serait appelé James Snape, en l'honneur du premier homme que Lily anciennement Potter avait aimé. Dorénavant, elle s'appelait Lily Snape.

Le regard de Tom se porta ensuite sur ses jumelles qui étaient nées l'année après Ron, Arianna et Cassiopée. Elles étaient identiques, genre vraiment identiques. Si le Grand Prêtre ne se concentrait pas sur leur essence respective, il était tout à fait incapable de les différencier. Harry ne semblait jamais avoir de problèmes à ce niveau-là.

« Tu sais après avoir fréquenté les jumeaux Weasley, on s'habitue... Je suppose... »

Telle était sa réponse quand il lui posait la question.

Tom tourna la tête pour diriger son regard vers son second fils, Lucius, qui apprenait à marcher avec Ginny et Bellatrix. Il avait également les cheveux noirs de ses pères mais il avait les yeux verts d'Harry. Il était le jumeau de la petite qu'il tenait dans ses bras. A part le sexe, ils étaient identiques aussi. Pour elle, Tom avait insisté de l'appeler Myrtle, en souvenir de Mimi, la pauvre innocente qu'il avait tuée quand il était encore qu'un adolescent quand il n'avait pas pu garder le contrôle du basilic. Harry n'avait pas rouspété au nom vieillot. Au contraire, il avait approuvé le fait d'honorer ceux qui avaient perdu la vie d'une manière ou d'une autre autour d'eux. C'était une façon de les garder avec eux et de s'en souvenir.

« D'accord, » répondit l'octogénaire. « Je ne serais pas long. »

« Prends ton temps, » rit doucement Harry. « Rien ne presse. »

Alors que le serpentard allait coucher la petite Myrtle dans son berceau, Harry observait Ginny et Bellatrix interagir avec Lucius. Les deux sorcières étaient très vite devenues inséparables après la bataille contre Dumbledore. Le gryffondor avait ignoré jusqu'à très récemment à quel point elles étaient proches. En fait jusqu'à ce qu'il les surprenne dans une chambre du Manoir Serpentard en train de se faire mutuellement plaisir... Il avait été gêné sur le coup, il ne s'attendait pas à les voir là ! Il avait appris par la suite que les deux sorcières étaient en couple et qu'elles vivaient ensemble au Manoir Lestrange que Bellatrix n'avait jamais quitté et Rabastan, le nouveau Lord Lestrange ne les avait pas chassées. Ce dernier s'était d'ailleurs marié avec une Sang-Pur française et attendait la venue de son premier enfant.

L'esprit du Gryffondor partit vagabonder alors que ses yeux se reposaient à nouveau sur Eileen, Ron, Cass' et Arianna. Drago avait un fils qu'il avait appelé Abraxas et Susan attendait un deuxième enfant. L'aristocrate blond avait repris les affaires de famille et avait commencé une carrière d'avocat. Neville et Luna s'étaient mariés dernièrement et le jeune homme avait pris la place de professeur de Botanique à Poudlard à la retraite de Pomona Chourave. Ils avaient déjà deux ravissantes jeunes filles. Hermione était en trio avec Fred et George et s'épanouissait grandement au ministère dans le Département de la Justice Magique. Ils commençaient seulement à parler avenir et famille. Les jumeaux, eux, étaient toujours propriétaires de leur boutique de farces et attrapes et ils avaient même fait ouvrir quelques boutiques dans d'autres pays. Remus et Fenrir avaient adopté une fille, une loup-garou, dont la mère avait été tuée dans la destruction d'un de leurs villages – malgré les lois qui accordaient plus de droits aux créatures magiques, il restait toujours l'un ou l'autre fou furieux qui les haïssaient ... –, elle s'appelait Emma et avait déjà sept ans. Et elle avait un sacré caractère !

Gellert passait beaucoup de temps auprès de Mr Ollivander qui était semble-t-il un vieil ami à lui. Quant à Sirius, il vivait sa vie avec Narcissa et Amélia. Ils passaient beaucoup de temps tous les trois, en amoureux. Mais aucun d'eux ne désirait fonder de famille. Sirius se pensait suffisamment responsable pour être un tonton, mais pas assez pour être un père. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir assumer cette charge à plein temps et ne voulait pas avoir un enfant malheureux à cause de cela. Quant aux Dursley, ils étaient retournés à leur vie dans le monde moldu mais ils gardaient contact. Et apparemment Dudley cherchait à séduire une femme à son travail.

Une boîte fine et colorée boucha la vue d'Harry quelques instants, le sortant de ses pensées. Il regarda cette dernière plus attentivement, caressant distraitement son ventre proéminent.

« Star Wars ? » dit-il en levant un regard interrogateur vers son époux.

« Je crois qu'il est temps que je sache qui est vraiment Dark Vador, » expliqua ce dernier en venant lui voler un baiser.

Le gryffondor sourit et accepta la main que Tom lui tendait pour l'aider à se relever. Il était enceint de leur cinquième enfant et approchait tout doucement du terme. Ils firent signe aux deux sorcières et rentrèrent à l'intérieur pour regarder le film, le plus vieux laissant Harry gérer le matériel moldu. Ils s'installèrent confortablement, Harry collé contre le torse de Tom, leurs mains entremêlées sur le ventre du gryffondor.

**FIN**

* * *

J'espère que cette histoire vous aura plu. J'ai vraiment beaucoup ri à l'écrire en tout cas. Je remercie Starck pour ce défi et suis assez enthousiaste à démarrer le suivant !

A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures.

Memepotter952504


End file.
